


七海之主（第一部）   The Lord of the Seven Seas （Part 1）

by sissikahn



Series: the Lord of the Seven Seas [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: AU, Bishop Paul, Bottom Paul, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you get the seven seas, it means you've got the whole world.</p><p>The story was about the chosen boy became the Lord of the seven seas with Oberstein's help,  and the love story between Oberstein, Reuenthal, and Reinhard.</p><p> </p><p>得七海 得天下</p><p>巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦曾经想过，如果那个高贵的金发男孩在灭门惨剧之后没有来到他的门前，那他会不会找到另一个装着七海之主灵魂的躯壳，开始只需为王者铺路的单纯一生。<br/>巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦也曾经想过，如果他没有在那个挂着鲜美诱饵的政治陷阱中救出妖瞳的皇帝私生子，那他是不是可以安稳地教导一个装着七海之主灵魂的躯壳，在只需为王者铺路的单纯生活中结束一生。<br/>但是，上帝抚摩着魔匣对萨曼妮亚说过，你只看见了那匣子华丽的外表，却想不到那其中承载的是悲伤痛苦和绝望。<br/>上帝说过，你一旦打开了匣子，你就永远不可能关上，除非到了我要毁灭你的世界的那一时刻……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楔子

七海之主

 

 

得七海  
得天下

 

  
——“奥诺”，古萨玛语意为“荣耀”、“神之光辉”。奥诺海位于现今罗切尼大帝国中部，发源于罗切尼北部萨玛山脉。萨玛山脉间纯净的“圣水”经由鲁贝鲁河流入海中，作为罗切尼的内海，奥诺海以静谧闻名天下。

——“朗塔兹-德拉洛克敏兹”，古萨玛语意为“天神舞步踏过之地”，后在恩鲁尔夫语中意译为“无尽之地”。朗塔兹-德拉洛克敏兹海位于罗切尼之东，恩鲁尔夫之东南，西岸有瓦尔基里教权公国，罗切尼东方绵长的海岸线包围了她一切可见之处，但她是否有尽头尚且是航海家的谜题。

——“利伯特弗尔”，萨玛语系的穆沙支系中意为“充盈的爱”。利伯特弗尔海被罗切尼与纳尔亚拉帝国之间的国界线穿过，源头为萨玛山脉西北麓。其北方的穆沙平原丰饶无比，原属罗切尼，但被纳尔亚拉强占已达一百七十年。

——“撒芬维尔”，罗切尼语中意为“忠诚誓约”，在罗切尼南部特有的加略土语中有“唯你一生”的引申义。撒芬维尔海与七海中面积最大的卡古热海相连，周边国家众多，北方水系丰沛，为“金色神迹”加略大平原的灌溉之源。

——“卡古热”，沙卡语意为“黄金”。卡古热海作为七海中可知面积最大的海洋，与沙卡王国北方大面积的沙漠浑然一体，交相辉映，素有“黄金之海”的称号。海上商业发达，为大陆各国的枢纽之地。

——“柯那列哈朵尔”，莱克利语意为“守望的花田”；“玻耳埃耶罗”，古莱克加尔语中含“美人的双眸”之意。柯那列哈朵尔海与玻耳埃耶罗海对称相连，在现今莱克利帝国境内，以东北-西南方向贯穿全境。柯那列哈朵尔海东陲由罗切尼国境穿过，为大陆北部两个大帝国的水路交集地。

 

公历1472年，多特蒙308年，那个尊贵的孩子在他六岁生日的当天第一次看见海。那是距罗切尼大帝国都城多特蒙约西北郊30公里的海滨城市哈赫勒，在一个能把奥诺海的静谧波光尽收眼底的山顶别墅中，孩子金色的卷发卷动着湿腻的风，冰蓝色的双瞳仿佛看得透奥诺海纹下翻滚的滔天大浪。用六岁孩子所难得的平静听完身旁青年关于七海概况的描述，他突然拉住青年简便的棕色圣袍：“这是给我的礼物。”那位细瘦高佻的圣职青年心中立刻产生了一个对这句话的解释，但这个解释并不应该属于六岁的孩子；他的灰蓝瞳色深沉了几分，半年来第一次将视线与眼前的孩子纠缠起来，连无意间没过耳畔的棕色短发也诉说出了怀疑——但是这份怀疑立刻被孩子目光中的坚定与轻盈给抹去了。  
“这七个海洋是你送给我的生日礼物，巴尔。”  
说完，他没有急于在青年的眼中要求肯定的答案，因为他无须回答；他转眼继续欣赏着奥诺海的夕阳，金红色的火焰从天际燃烧到脚边，俨然一条宽广大道。青年在这条大道的路口躬身，没有一句誓言，仅仅是躬身而立，臣服于金发孩子，臣服于通往七海之主的神示之道。  
奥诺海一如既往的宁静，宁静得如同历史降临那一刻的声音——第一位七海之主在此诞生，荣耀之海见证了一切。  
红发的孩子推开露台的门——晚餐已经齐备，一个属于六岁孩童的生日宴会即将开始。金色的脑袋无忧地从眼下晃过，青年的视线仍在原地，在大道边，七海之主的幻影依然屹立。孩子停在门边，回身的姿态如同在遥远的未来他离开哈赫勒的夜晚一样。  
“跟上我，巴尔。我可不能没有你的带领啊！”


	2. 蔷薇月下香

奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔将军就算没有酒精也会承认，比起两年前他失去侯爵地位夺命狂奔的那些夜晚，从纳尔亚拉率领教会军回都城多特蒙约的这十多个夜晚显然是更加难熬的。毕竟两年前在远处等待他的是一张打着上帝名号的卖身契约，而现在，多特蒙约最艳丽的红蔷薇正反复为自己的花瓣缀上露珠一夜一夜地准备着为他绽放。  
自从去年的丰收祭典上皇帝佛利德里希四世将名门之后艾尔芙瑞德·冯·克劳希比作“多特蒙约的最绚烂的蔷薇”，罗严塔尔这位被公认的“帝国名花终结者”便理所当然地展开了追求。出乎他意料的是，这位刚满16岁的小姐并不似其他贵妇名媛那般稍费一番工夫就陶醉在“终结者”的怀抱中；鲜美丰润的唇仅会为一样东西微微开启——“如果将军大人能把那‘充盈的爱’献上以表诚意，艾尔芙瑞德自然会在枝头为您绽放”。  
那“充盈之爱”——利伯特弗尔海作为帝国收复170年前战乱中流失的土地、开创未来成百上千年霸业的战略下一步，克劳希小姐对其的关心并不仅止于自己身为罗切尼帝国的一员，更多的是源于她的家族。克劳希原本是发迹并根植于穆沙平原上的贵族势力，170年前纳尔亚拉帝国的趁乱入侵迫使克劳希一族从祖先的土地上离开，辗转流落至都城，通过联姻才在多特蒙约安顿下来。二代前与立典拉德的姻亲以及之后立典拉德公爵坐稳宰相之位，克劳希家主人原先的伯爵爵位终于真正意义上地收回。  
吞并纳尔亚拉帝国、收复穆沙平原、占有利伯特弗尔海……克劳希小姐不同于一般少女的野心没有让罗严塔尔退却，反而为他点燃了战斗的火焰。  
“……于是你就让我们一群人傻子一般地跟着你没日没夜地从利伯特弗尔海沿岸跑回来等着看你抢先采摘我们心中的蔷薇？！”橙发的将领捏紧了手中的酒杯，燃烧着的怒火配合杯中酒精，木制的雕纹杯就这样瞬间毁灭，“就算是教会军成员也没有义务陪你！何况是我们这些效忠于皇帝军人！”  
弗利兹·由谢夫·毕典菲尔特第三骑兵队队长总是如此，霎时就任愤怒爬上了最高点；若不是奈特哈尔·缪拉圣弓兵总长在一旁及时压制住，这酒馆里的桌椅大概已经散落一片了。  
罗严塔尔嘴角抽出一个冷笑，继而恢复先前那副不耐的神情。毕典菲尔特和缪拉硬“邀”他来这里喝酒已经让他的忍耐力达到极限，如果再要听这大嗓门说些无理的抱怨那不如现在抽身离去——克劳希家的蔷薇在月光下摇曳生姿，自己又何必耽误在一群粗鲁的军人之间呢？  
“罗严塔尔大人，以您看这次缪杰尔伯爵立下的军功是不是足以让他再度高升？”年轻的圣弓兵总长见凭自己一人之力制不住毕典菲尔特多久，迅速转换了话题，“王都一片的陆军海军权力这两年内集中得太快，大贵族们可不会坐视不管啊！”  
缪杰尔伯爵，这次夺取利伯特弗尔海的大功臣……罗严塔尔对他的印象大概永远会留在两年前的一天，火把的焦热光芒映衬两人的脸，对他来说自己不过是个叛君之臣，是只有上帝才能包容的逆子，是他最大最有效的一块踏脚石。十五岁少年的身上挂满与年龄不相称的军功，把二十四岁的异父兄长的尊严狠狠踩在脚下。  
罗严塔尔那时无力地忿恨着异父弟弟莱因哈特冰蓝瞳孔的温度，咬紧嘴唇只道：“如果你想杀了我的话就一定要照顾好蕾欧娜！”……我们的母亲……  
“蕾欧娜？那是谁？”“……你！！莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆你听着……”“罗严塔尔侯爵大人，我不得不提醒你，你弄错了我的姓氏！莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔——我允许你记住让你兵败垂成之人的名字！”  
……嚣张的金发小子……罗严塔尔看着酒杯里透明的液体，咕哝了一句。如今，还让我不能和米达麦亚一起班师回都。  
“……不过，”青年看毕典菲尔特平静了些而罗严塔尔没有搭理便继续下去，“就算有再多阻力，我想那位枢机主教大人也会想尽办法让挡在缪杰尔伯爵前面的人乖乖闭嘴。”  
缪拉口中的“那位枢机主教大人”是教会中人都明了的，连毕典菲尔特这种除了一年一只手都数得清次数的礼拜以外跟教会毫无关联的人都能心领神会。  
巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦，三十多年前震动王都的那桩婚姻的产物；古老的缪杰尔世家之主缪杰尔伯爵的独生女玛娅·冯·缪杰尔嫁给了罗切尼南部物资宝库加略大平原的产业命脉掌控者奥贝斯坦的继承人，完成了纯正贵族血统与新兴金融贵族的融合，相互扶持的双赢计略。这段婚姻育有一女一子，其女留嫁奥贝斯坦支族继续融合，而儿子——巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦则因为母亲著名的毒杀事件牵连，在十三岁那年与其母以巨额财产买下教会的“赎罪状”而放弃了继承权进入神职系统。从一名神学生升到仅次于教皇的枢机主教团中一员，奥贝斯坦历时十九年，是段不易度量其长短的时间。但罗严塔尔很清楚，两年前自己以佛利德里希四世私生子身份发起的那一场叛变的最大受益者除了得到罗切尼中枢及东北方兵力的莱因哈特，就是这位由哈赫勒教区主教迅速提拔到王都教廷中并飞快填补了枢机主教团空缺的奥贝斯坦。  
不仅是罗严塔尔，相信多数的贵族成员都能一眼明白冠以“缪杰尔”姓氏的金发少年与这个三十岁便披上红色圣袍的苍白青年之间的利益共同体关系。  
“那个奥贝斯坦与其他主教大人的不同是，普通的圣袍是用百姓的血汗钱一点点沾染成的，而他的则是缪杰尔伯爵用军人的血直接浸泡出来的。”罗严塔尔记得奥贝斯坦刚进入枢机主教团时自己的好友，海军第三、四战队队长渥夫根·米达麦亚不止一次这样感叹过，罗严塔尔也深有体会。  
“我倒是很好奇这个人人谈及的奥贝斯坦究竟是用什么样的手段让那些自高自傲的大贵族们乖乖闭嘴的。”听说归听说，毕典菲尔特那与教会屈指可数的接触让他根本没留下什么印象；他努力联系听来的只言片语想象之后突然压低声音问道，“不会是古时候那种所谓的‘圣殿男娼’之类的勾当吧？”  
这话音一落，在军中一向有少年老成般稳重之称的缪拉第一个大笑起来；罗严塔尔照例挂着冷笑，心里不知感谢上帝了多少回——幸好在听完之前把一口酒咽了下去，不然自己多年建立的优雅形象便要丧失殆尽。  
“怎么了？！我说错了什么了？”看旁人只笑不语，挠挠橙色的脑袋，青年不觉自己说了傻话，“我是经常听说神职人员不分男女有人就是以此寻找升迁踏板啦！难道那些又是好事者的胡言乱语吗？！”  
“的确，无权无势无才无德空有张脸面的人靠这个从教会底层爬入王都教廷的男女的确不计其数，”被他拉住问个不停的缪拉好心解释着，“姑且不论枢机主教大人有缪杰尔和奥贝斯坦两家撑腰，光要说说他的尊容……呵呵，那可不是一般男色家所爱怜的‘绝美’容颜啊……”  
罗严塔尔耸肩以示同意。  
“没关系，”看到毕典菲尔特依旧困惑的眼神，缪拉补充道，“这次的武勋一核算，大约阁下的官阶就能达到必须在每次战争后向枢机主教团忏悔的水平了——很快你就能见到这位奥贝斯坦大人了。”

不愿继续有关奥贝斯坦“丰功伟绩”的阴沉话题，罗严塔尔尽力甩脱了毕典菲尔特的纠缠，骑上酒馆外的爱马，赶赴与克劳希小姐的约会。艾尔芙瑞德·冯·克劳希随父母克劳希伯爵夫妇一同依附于帝国宰相立典拉德公爵，住在与公爵府相连的小院“花神庭院”中。那里的景色据说在新月初现的夜晚最为绝妙，花面掩着月面，月面又掩着人面，明明暗暗遮遮掩掩，别有情致。罗严塔尔估摸着身上刚从酒馆里带出的三分醉意，整理起坐骑托利斯坦柔韧无比、衬着教会军统帅银色盔甲的金色鬃毛，马步调节到比急切稍少一点的悠闲——配着头顶升上一半的新月，今晚是采摘多特蒙约红蔷薇的最佳时刻。志在必得的笑意爬上眼角，渐渐渗入来自父母双方遗传的异色瞳孔中。  
“金银妖瞳”是罗严塔尔的称号之一。蕾欧娜·冯·罗严塔尔的澈蓝眸子与佛利德里希四世的深邃黑瞳分别在他的左右眼上体现出来，造就了令帝国名花们疯狂不已的神秘魅力。特别是那左眼中泛出的清澈波光，与莱因哈特遗传自罗严克拉姆公爵的冰冷蓝色不同，成为激情的代表在罗严塔尔的脸上与沉稳的黑色右眼构成了奇异平衡。  
这还得感谢蕾欧娜的赐予……罗严塔尔念着母亲的名字，突然间不满起来——可惜她那神也禁不住发出赞叹的金色卷发只给了莱因哈特。  
虽然艾尔芙瑞德·冯·克劳希赢得自己称号的一半原因都在于她的金发，但凭罗严塔尔求见的一面两面来看，如果把蕾欧娜的头发搬来放在一边，高傲的克劳希小姐也该羞红了脸放低她那扬起的小巧鼻尖了。  
“这种皇帝陛下赐予的美丽称号其实多半可以忽略，因为陛下最欣赏的美人只会藏在自己的羽翼下，犯不着推出来给你们这些假作优雅的无礼男人评头论足。”在听说好友对陛下最近称赞的美女开展热烈追求时，米达麦亚总队长不时劝他放弃那无意义的行为。  
或许米达麦亚是对的……每当罗严塔尔想起母亲披在肩上的耀眼金发，便默认了好友的想法。  
但至少再也找不到母亲一般的金发了……  
金发……  
也许是先前微醺的感觉让罗严塔尔跳离了现实世界，但这一瞬间飞速迎面而来的马匹上的人吸引起他的注意——逆着微风，头纱下的金发飘散开来，浅淡的月光竟也能使它们夺目。  
正呆愣在那里，栗色的马与托利斯坦擦肩而过，绝尘奔离。因为两马距离极近，罗严塔尔握着马缰的手背竟掠过了一片高贵的薄纱触感——这是只有大贵族名门之花才会有的衣裙质地。这一判断立刻引发了他的兴趣：这么快的马，相信驾马的主人也如同马一般狂野无比！似乎忘记了月光下静静绽放的蔷薇，他调整了自己与马鞍之间的距离，调转马头，狠狠加上一鞭，追了过去。  
托利斯坦的速度虽然比不上米达麦亚的人狼，但毕竟是久经沙场之物，与这些寻常贵族家中圈养的娱乐工具自有分别。尚未奔出两条街道便跟栗马仅有咫尺之遥。那栗马的主人仿佛有所察觉，惊觉间想回身张望但又突然停下，大概是想保持现在速度而不愿冒险分心。随着托利斯坦的马蹄声越发接近，栗马骑手确实急不可待了，赌上一口气扭头过来……  
可骑手没有看见后面“追兵”的面孔，因为就在同时，罗严塔尔伸出手臂猛然加力，趁栗马上的人扭头松懈之时把对方扯离了马匹，无赖地勾到托利斯坦上，置于自己怀中。  
啧，真是贵族们安逸生活方式里连勒都勒不出的纤细腰身啊……  
罗严塔尔一边“讶异”于自己的色相毕露一边感叹怀中人的细长身段。不断告诫自己不能与毕典菲尔特那种不知礼数的粗人靠拢，他舒展着充满磁性的声线在对方的耳边问道：“不知我能为您做些什么呢，金发的小姐？”  
怀中的身躯猛地一震，似乎垂下头，立刻僵直起来。罗严塔尔也垂头，想起抓着缰绳和环着对方腰肢的手臂上的银色盔甲均有红色十字架的标志，想必对方已经了解了自己身份；这样倒也方便：“我想您大概知道我是谁了，放心，我能给您的只有诚实和帮助！”  
听完这话，对方理应安心才对，可是手臂中的身体开始剧烈扭动；力量之大，令罗严塔尔险些松开缰绳。“小姐！别激动！请相信我的诺言！小姐！？”该死！这是怎么回事？！他可从未受到如此强烈的拒绝。罗严塔尔只得加重了手中力道，顾不上弄痛了花朵，找了个熟悉的小巷拐进去。  
原先的栗马早就甩在背后，但后面似乎多了几匹马的声音：难道这位小姐是被恶人追逐才不得不狂奔至此？见托利斯坦进入小巷后放慢速度，怀中的幅度愈发拼命；罗严塔尔拉紧缰绳停了下来。本想扶对方下马，可无奈小姐不顺意，挣扎着要抢先下地。罗严塔尔也不好勉强，只好在旁保护；谁知道对方的细长身材与其他女性不同，高于一般女性的个子使其在马背之上的身长几乎与罗严塔尔平齐，他这伸手一护显然也是对方所不料的——手中人下马，可一把金发留在手中……  
金色……假发……？  
顺着手边望去，头纱与金色假发都在手里，而马下人那头从假发的束缚中挣脱出来的深棕色长发，几近膝部，下面打着淡淡的水波纹卷曲。对方也感到假发的遗落，双手护住头脸准备逃离——但罗严塔尔还是快上一步，翻身扯住细长的手臂，把对方控制在自己身前。  
虽然对眼前人用金发的假象迷惑了自己感到愤愤，但在透着微弱月光的黑暗巷道中泛着深红色的棕色长发也不失风情，更不用说发间偶露尖细的下巴和之上因惊慌失去血色的微启唇瓣——作为“帝国名花终结者”，罗严塔尔无意错过这场盛宴。  
“……等一下！刚才我明明看见是这边！”正欲开口，巷外的马蹄声嘈杂地停下，无序的脚步声伴随着军人那种粗鲁的嚷嚷声靠近了巷子。罗严塔尔把棕发小姐紧紧揽住，手中的假发藏于两人之间，琢磨着时机，扳过僵硬的下巴就印上了吻。  
原本只是个幌子，很快便唇舌交缠起来。  
青涩得有些异样感觉。罗严塔尔不得不承认这种干净却充满欲望的吻是很久都没有经历过的，不觉就沉溺进去，浑然忘我……直到有人用提灯的光照向这里，他才惊醒离开；而怀中的人立刻将头偎依着他的胸口别向里侧。  
“……什么事？”罗严塔尔用暗含愠怒的声音问道，顺带上下打量一下——皇族才可以用的侍卫，四五人，一色的紧张面孔。那四五人用灯一照便发现这巷中男子是谁——花名在外的教会军统帅奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔。  
“我们在追捕一名金发女子！大人！”都掩饰了惊慌，侍卫们报上来意；对这位教会军统帅他们都还抱有一丝惧意，更别说现在他们是打扰了他约会的雅兴。  
“哦？金发美女是犯人？那我可跟你们一样想擒住她！”罗严塔尔边说边抚摩上怀里的棕发，“不过我这朵难得开放的月下香可不会乐意我这样做，不是么？”说着手指间的动作愈加大胆，让侍卫们没有继续询问的胆量；四五人只得尴尬道谢，转身离开；末了还听见背后传来罗严塔尔的声音：“你们可以去我府上找找。兴许她正躺在我的床上呢！”  
等那些人走远，他才放松了些力量：“小姐，那些可是皇族才能动用的侍卫呢！您可得告诉我究竟是怎么回事！可别想用什么跟你无关之类的借口……”正说着，被他比作“月下香”的人强行挣开了他，退开几步，可又被拉住；几经努力仍没有效果，一直垂着的头抬了起来，迎着月光，罗严塔尔终于看清楚了棕发下的脸。  
“……来搪塞……我……”他一时间不敢相信自己的眼力；因为在月光下淡淡散发着光芒的瘦削面庞是那样熟悉——但又没法不说它陌生了。  
对方显然摆脱了前面的惊惧，挂上冷霜——那个近一个小时前才提及的男子，枢机主教巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦。  
这个瞬间，花神庭院里的红蔷薇似乎不再有那么重要了。


	3. 蛇涎剧毒

在罗严塔尔眼中，如果说蕾欧娜·冯·罗严塔尔象征着神都眷恋的美貌，那艾尔芙瑞德·冯·克劳希便象征着枝头蔷薇的孤高艳丽；正如同莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔一向是狮子般嚣张霸气的最高代表，那么毒蛇般的阴谋诡计总是巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦给人们的印象。所以当他看清眼前的人是谁时，充斥在脑海中的文字只有两个——阴谋。  
虽然他并不确定自己是误闯进阴谋的局外人还是早已被计算在其中的倒霉鬼，但是奥贝斯坦就是奥贝斯坦，任何活物只要陷进泥沼都失去了最终生还的可能。  
就算是个局外人，没有救命稻草的话一样成为冤魂一个。  
刚才在托利斯坦上看准的小巷是自己熟识的旅店后门前的小路，虽是教会军统帅但无论如何那座属于罗严塔尔家的府邸都不会一味的安全——蕾欧娜尚有皇帝的荫庇，可罗严塔尔早在两年前就失去了这种权力。一有风声，这家不起眼的小旅店便成了他的隐蔽之所。  
奥贝斯坦身高虽略高于罗严塔尔，但与一般武者不同，重量轻薄，以至于他可以整个扛在肩上。棕色长发倒垂下来，加上浅蓝色的裙边从灰色斗篷中露出，习惯了罗严塔尔种种“劣迹”的老板自然而然地认为是哪里的姑娘——只是私下奇怪对女性一贯绅士的统帅大人怎么忽然间转了个性，竟也粗暴起来？  
他倒是个明白事理的人。从被发现身份，一直到进入房间被随手扔在墙边狭窄的单人床上，奥贝斯坦没有张嘴说任何话，连之前那般的挣扎都没有。本以为自己放他下来后他便会夺门而去的罗严塔尔最终失望了。搬了张凳子在床边坐下，紧盯着整理好有些宽大的衣领裹紧斗篷的奥贝斯坦，心想绝对不能放松一秒。  
平日里在红袍中冷着一张苍白面孔的枢机主教大人总是将头发包裹在高耸的领口与巨大的圣冠中，想来是有些长度，但没想到竟然过膝而且尾部有着海浪般的卷度。罗严塔尔想到每次出征前那张从未给别人好脸色的一味青白的面孔高高在上被火红映衬时，两年前莱因哈特的冷漠便与之重叠，不由得怒火中烧；而且罗严塔尔对奥贝斯坦的愤怒不仅止于此。  
此刻奥贝斯坦正垂着眼，灰蓝色的双瞳没有焦点地静默在那里——罗严塔尔早就与好友讨论过他的这个神情，这种时候他的大脑有着惊人的速度，一个又一个新的诡计就此而生，仿佛是神话中代表邪恶与复仇的女神，抬眼见到的第一个人便成了她的牺牲品。  
“对今晚的惊险经历，主教大人有什么需要说明的吗？”既然不愿成为复仇女神的饵食，罗严塔尔领先一步开口，拎起手中的假发问道，“先不论追兵的身份与来路，光是枢机主教团中重要人物奥贝斯坦大人深夜着女装戴漂亮的金色假发在多特蒙约的街道中被一群士兵追赶，哪一点都是教廷所不乐见的吧？”奥贝斯坦并未搭理，依旧是那副“构建阴谋”的模样；罗严塔尔也不期望有什么答案，继续道：“刚才那条大道通向的地方好象是宰相府邸吧？呵呵，真不知道主教大人又在密谋些什么，连忠于陛下的立典拉德公爵也被算计其中，多么可悲啊！”头向前探去，他把金发送到对方的鼻子底下，“跟多特蒙约最绚烂的蔷薇相同的发色，再加上皇族侍卫的追踪……难道说主教大人有仁慈之心帮助了克劳希小姐与一位神秘的皇室成员今晚的私奔之旅？”  
对方冷静如初，罗严塔尔便不紧紧盯着，起身把自己的背部给了奥贝斯坦，卸下沉重的盔甲，换成轻便一身：“如果真是这样，那就算有了‘充盈的爱’下官也不用去如今乱成一团的花神庭院尝试攀下蔷薇枝了。”这句话，终于得到了奥贝斯坦的反应——他抬起头深深地看了罗严塔尔一眼，随即合上眼睑，张口是似笑非笑的冷淡语气：“原来如此。阁下也是今晚去等待蔷薇开放的人啊。”  
罗严塔尔停下了动作，走近床沿：“主教大人的意思是今天花神庭院的客人并不止下官一人？”见奥贝斯坦闭目不答唇角扯着心中了然的神情，惹得他大为不悦；抬腿固定在床的内侧，突然捏住无肉的面颊，“您不会是指您也是艾尔芙瑞德·冯·克劳希的贵客吧？”  
被迫抬起脸，奥贝斯坦同时睁开眼，几近灰色的双眼少有地交集在给自己带来痛苦的主人脸上，与金银妖瞳中的光辉粘合，坚定得出奇。这样的眼神分明在告诉罗严塔尔在他口中是得不到答案的，不服输地加重手中力量；僵持了一会儿连自己手臂都传来酸痛感，那被施加的人抓紧斗篷的手因为痛楚难耐而松开任由斗篷滑下也是理所当然的。  
如果两年前自己打着除逆子夺皇太子位旗号的讨皇之叛并不是距自己属地遥远的哈赫勒教区主教在幕后支使的话，那罗严塔尔从未有一次真正被奥贝斯坦为缪杰尔伯爵扫清障碍的阴谋卷入其中——至少从他目前掌握的事实来看，两年前的叛乱确实与奥贝斯坦无关。除了对方拿住了多数教会军调度权力使罗严塔尔常常要听从他的指派这种小事以外，他的存在并不影响到罗严塔尔分毫，当然其中也不会有其他人的仇恨，最多是相看两相厌。但罗严塔尔不会忘记是什么让他这个犯下叛国罪的贵族仅仅是丢失了爵位而没有被送上绞刑架。他也不会忘记这关键是把持在谁的手中。  
时至今日，“赎罪状”这种以上帝之名洗脱犯人罪行并大肆为教会敛财的纸片早已是放在台面上沐浴神之光辉的合法买卖了。有足够财力的犯人只要把大笔财富作为捐献金交给教会，就会有德高望重的神职人员替上帝与你签下契约，你成为上帝的使者进入教会供职，而世俗中的罪孽上帝帮你洗清。按常理说，这种供职应该是终生的、不取回报的，那么这位代表上帝的手签署文件的人是谁并不重要；但后来教士们发现了更好的敛财方法，于是“赎罪状”变成了有期限的，而决定期限长短的人便是神之手的代理者——只要有赎罪者和代理者的共同签名，并由代理者向教廷提出申请，赎罪者便能脱离教会成为美好世俗的新成员。  
罗严塔尔在两年前败给缪杰尔伯爵后便签下了“赎罪状”，代价是几乎全部的在蕾欧娜名下的罗严塔尔家的地产；而他也清楚地记得把自由捧到十字架面前的那一天上帝之手的代理者——巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦。虽然凭超群的武勋两年内便得到了教会军统帅一职，但罗严塔尔明白，这教会军中数十万人没有一个真正是自己的士兵真正听命于自己，他们都是一群卖身给上帝的人，顶多只有是为了“卖身契”花钱还是用“卖身契”换钱的区别；对于他们来说罗严塔尔只恰好是上帝“挑选”出来的统帅。如果不摆脱教会建立自己的部队那就根本没有自由可言，这自由的关键却紧握在眼前的这个男人手中。  
眼前的……这个……男人……  
这个男人不知是出于什么样的险恶用心在罗严塔尔采摘多特蒙约红蔷薇的夜晚从蔷薇园里策马狂奔而出，用假发和女性服饰勾勒出了一个朦胧的陷阱，在新月的微光掩饰下滑落在他怀中。仔细想来自己应该不是他计划中的一部分，否则能做到那般欲迎还拒程度的枢机主教大人还真是出乎了所有人的意料。  
大约是持续疼痛的时间太长，罗严塔尔手中的面颊开始微弱的颤抖，身体也开始自然反射般地做出挣脱或是开拓自由空间的扭动；原先的坚定对视褪了下去，灰蓝色又半藏起来，被长时间的力量固定无法合拢的苍白嘴唇动用了积蓄的能量就要紧抿……  
另一个人夺去了他这么做的权力。之前在巷中为了躲避盘查的那个吻就在两双唇上渐渐苏醒。事后罗严塔尔也无法确定当时的具体想法，他甚至理不清在通往蔷薇园的路上月光下虚幌的一切与眼前高瘦的男性身躯的关系。印象最深的就是飞腾在新月下的栗马上飞腾的人和巷中迷乱棕发之下闪过一次次微启苍白的唇。那股翻涌而上的干涩欲望在反复的舔吮中布满唇齿间的缝隙，被强力探索着的舌全数卷走，很快又涌来新的一波。罗严塔尔此时才开始感到奇怪，在侍卫走后发现怀中的人并非想象中的美人而是阴冷的主教时，自己的第一个反应是其中肯定有什么阴谋而不是遵循“名花终结者”的洁癖感到刚才吻了个令人厌恶的男子实在是恶心连连……  
美妙的感觉总是会被打断……罗严塔尔突然离开不由自主眷恋的唇，柔软的舌遭遇对方毫不留情的攻击，灰蓝眼睛中的愤怒在触及蓝黑双色时忽然间又压制下去，冷漠地道：“在下还请阁下保持头脑清醒。”奥贝斯坦的声音平稳依旧，抬手擦去唇边沾染的血迹，“阁下如果自认为目前的状况属于您的正常范畴……”后面一句还未结束，伴随着嘴边的手被拉扯到头顶固定，话语被压制在喉管中，带着甜腻血腥味的舌头长驱直入，攻城掠地。  
巷道黑暗中的吻大概是奥贝斯坦的理智尚能接受，一来能躲避追兵，二来对方还不知情。可现在这种状况实在找不到任何借口来对罗严塔尔及其纠缠在一起的自己开脱——罗严塔尔这样想着，替奥贝斯坦挣扎啃咬为他增添伤口的行为找到了理由。  
真是好心情，有头绪为别人找理由而完全忽略了自己的种种。  
记得奥贝斯坦初次披上红袍的赐冠仪式罗严塔尔作为教会军的分队长参加过，明艳的红色包裹着身躯，宽大的一团鲜红中只有一张脸被凸显出来，苍白得透明；之后再也没有机会见到别的色彩。可是现在的浅蓝色衣裙与神职的圣袍完全不同，领口开得并不大但也足以让颈间锁骨一线暴露在外，手臂也是苍白一片；不觉间浅蓝色便有了月白色的错觉，在昏暗的房间里泛着荧荧的光，吞没了苍白，点亮了苍白，裸露在外的肌肤幻化出薄薄的雾气，氤氲作态。罗严塔尔不禁移动双手，似乎为了拨开眼中散不去的薄雾，从脸庞、颈项、锁骨边滑下，褪去浅蓝与月白的武装，然后一一确定，但原本的苍白早就妖异起来，摩挲着层叠的纱，细密的声音吞食了罗严塔尔最后的理智。  
嘴唇、下巴、颈畔、肩头、锁骨、肘突、手心、指尖、乳首、肋下、下体……一味的干净融合的色彩，从唇上透来的温度也是相似的——冰冷得一点就燃烧起来。  
其实在那个无论奥贝斯坦如何推阻伤害都得承受血腥弥漫的吻结束之后他就忽然间放弃了抵抗。罗严塔尔清楚地感受到了对方的这种变化，但他同时也明白这只是交出了肉体，交出了感知觉，奥贝斯坦的灵魂在自身的强制下脱离了躯体，脱离了这场自己所不能接受的搏斗。罗严塔尔被冰冷身体逐渐平抚的怒火又瞬时燃烧，残忍地攻占着每分领地；先前曾考虑过的充足前戏立刻抛向脑后，炽热的硬物顶上入口的时候他已经察觉飘离的灵体刹那间抽了回来……但很快又被剧痛吹散开来，无论他如何肆意凌虐也不会重返。  
撕裂的时候也会闷哼抽噎，攀峰的时候也会喘息呻吟，甚至在抽离时可以得到挽留般的收缩，但对于罗严塔尔来说，他头一次有了种挫败感，让一向注重肉体契合全然不顾是否存在所谓挣扎相拥的灵魂的他感受到了无尽的空虚——自己身下的是一具躯壳，虽然不可否认它名为“巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦”，虽然不可否认它的反应它的质感都是极品般得诱人，但终究缺乏了名为“巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦”的灵魂，你甚至可以把它当作是任何人的——尽管罗严塔尔再如何努力也没法把它当作其他人的。这时肉体上的快感演变成了不自觉的渴望，在卯足劲后只得到身体回应所引发的失去的归宿感撒播在房间的每个细节里，令罗严塔尔拼命堵塞自己剩余的感官不去接受，只余下肉与肉的交错碰撞。  
巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦……罗严塔尔开始默念这个名字，这个使缪杰尔伯爵击败了自己的军队、用上帝的名义夺取了自己的自由、穿戴着肮脏的红袍支使自己在战场上搏命、褪下遮蔽仅用苍白的肉体就引起自己的自我否定的男人，看尽了自己失败面目的冷漠男人。  
不知你的灵魂又是何种毒物，是否能在我被你揭露得体无完肤之后顺利地将我的灵魂碾碎在天地之间的罅隙中，永世不必再遭到折磨？  
颤抖地放下臂穹中有些昏沉的身体，突然庆幸起那身体暂时离去的灵魂——现在的罗严塔尔浑身散发从未露出的刻骨恐惧，他急需收拾起来以防任何人发觉。  
坐在离床最远的椅子上，罗严塔尔警惕地盯牢床上渐渐冷淡至苍白的剧毒之物，仿佛听过鬼故事的孩童般不敢入眠。和衣倚在墙上，迷顿间陌生的香气环绕身畔，强压住的睡意撩拨起香气，钻进鼻腔，便也昏昏睡去。  
可香气吹不散剧毒——渗入骨血的毒药，渗入骨血的青白魅影……


	4. 神圣牺牲

如果现在要回忆哈赫勒生活的点滴，首先出现的是每天清晨笼罩在视线之上的圣母幻象；怀抱着无邪的圣婴，她的双眼直视前方，越过了遮挡着她的任何事物，焦点消失在目所能及的尽头。  
至于那张模糊在少女与女人边界上的面孔，其上的神情在巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦的眼中却是随着光影变幻着的。理应是充满幻想与幸福的年纪，可因为怀中上帝的恩赐，少女眼中的淡定是几近毛骨悚然的。或许是神圣不可侵犯的责任与义务令她强迫自己不移开目光，但她也有可能早已形成了惯性，只需要如此这般就能得到众人崇敬的猜度而不用考虑什么才是合适的反应。  
她本身难道只是一座雕像，为的就是将那个神的雨露才能凝结出的孩童高高地托于人上，经受众人的朝拜？  
那个孩子是上帝的孩子，是代表牺牲的孩子；为了信仰的牺牲，出生的瞬间便预言了牺牲，每个人的牺牲，每个人的尽头……就算是这样，她也愿意他由自己的腹中孕育而出，把信仰与牺牲的烈火铺遍整个大地？  
奥贝斯坦面对着圣母的每一刻都不停止，这个问题随着她散开的裙裾缠绕上来，直到他离开被穹顶遮盖的睡床，奥诺海最早的阳光和着湿风扑开床边的窗，早间的第一批商船起锚，划开静寂的喧闹；圣母的牺牲仿佛已经遗落在大家的嘴角，两三句未到便要飘向远方。这种时刻奥贝斯坦就有冲动在窗边抓住空气中的什么，但很快缩回手来，把思索出千万遍的答案重新对着自己强调了一遍——圣母是明白的，牺牲便是新生。  
离开哈赫勒那个世代属于缪杰尔家的山崖别墅，来到多特蒙约，奥贝斯坦没有备下私宅，仅仅是在城内东北角的布朗格教堂独辟一间。布朗格教堂自然比不上皇宫正面的多特蒙约大教堂的宏大规模，但年岁久远，弥漫着淡淡灵气。有人告诉他教堂的原址是一座先古时代的神殿，供奉着纷繁复杂的神灵；如果这种说法属实，他相信那神殿的泉眼就在自己的房间之下。  
跟一般僧侣的房间相同，简洁单薄的构造，没有穹顶的狭窄的床以及没有圣母像的清晨。曾想在高高的天花板上添加点什么，后来作罢——空白的思考渐渐不亚于圣母的思考，在记忆的角落中搜索出的细节无须一周时间就遍布房间的每个角落。  
今早的空白却是全新的。奥贝斯坦在照例铺开的思维轨迹中发现了罕见的空隙，分明表示着身已异地。角落中的记忆随即苏醒，没留下什么值得逃避的事实。  
克劳斯·冯·立典拉德公爵府上的事情是第一桩。原本清明的局面现今大约已是一潭浑水，这是奥贝斯坦可以紧握在手的事实；环环扣扣料理妥帖，昨晚一举，也就是等着收享利益。艾尔芙瑞德·冯·克劳希那蔷薇之约的对方无论是谁都不至于对全局造成影响，所以奥贝斯坦一直觉得不必浪费精力去调查清楚。但正是这被他置于脑后的人成了昨晚的变数。  
奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，教会军现任统帅，皇帝佛利德里希四世与其堂妹罗严塔尔侯爵夫人蕾欧娜·冯·罗严塔尔的私生子；奥贝斯坦在克劳希小姐的约定对象问题上的确考虑过这个人选，虽然他的身份并未得到皇帝的确立，仍然是人人皆知的私生子，但在是否拥有皇帝的血统问题上，答案是肯定的——这样他便有了足够的理由被牵扯进去。唯一值得一说的是，立典拉德这次想一箭双雕，最直接的阻碍是会被清理干净，可惜太过干净了，阵营清明，到最后他大概只会后悔没留下搅浑一汪泉水的契机。若是奥贝斯坦下手就不会选到罗严塔尔头上，指向性太强，而且留下这个叛意早已暴露的皇帝私生子就是给局势下的一道障眼的墙壁，世道只会越发混乱。  
乱，就是机会，改造秩序维持秩序的机会。  
可立典拉德选中的恰巧是这一人，这是奥贝斯坦不乐见的；先不论分庭抗礼的局面将迅速形成，立于墙上的势力被迫要在非主动时机跳向某一边，光是自己基本握于掌中的形态稳定的教会军也会因为罗严塔尔的彻底倒下而分崩重组，在不当时发生的重组只会分散力量，称霸的力量，夺权的力量……如果按这个思路，那么昨晚与罗严塔尔的相遇是有一定价值的。  
……可能这价值比预先料想的还要高一些。  
新的想法在奥贝斯坦的大脑中诞生，并详细地评估着可能性。他感觉得到因为自己的清醒，房中离他远远而坐的男人也立刻清醒。也许用“清醒”这个并未确定的词是不恰当的，毕竟昨晚这个屡建战功的教会军统帅没有睡着时的状态也不能用这词来形容。对于奥贝斯坦来说，这种具有强迫性质的，并且在其中一方的神志没有明确的逻辑可循的状态下发生的性行为是没有任何值得探究的现实价值的，就算是他与同性之间的首次，也一样不需要思考些什么。但这次关系的对象是罗严塔尔，或许其中会有什么潜在价值值得挖掘。  
“主教大人休息得如何？”不约而同，两人都振作起来，原先就是坐着罗严塔尔便起身走过来，语气是一贯的，带着若隐若现的嘲弄气味，“想必并不会有平时舒适吧？就算有下官的尽心‘服侍’，大概也不能缓解些什么吧？”  
对这种若有所指的话，奥贝斯坦没理由费些精力搭理；新想法既已成型，那就必须拉拢住眼前的“合作伙伴”。  
“依下官愚见，主教大人昨晚是第一次吧？”奥贝斯坦以为罗严塔尔会明白些事理，与他正经地继续昨天“脱离正轨”前的话题，事与愿违，仿佛是在掩盖什么一般，这个发色几近黑色的男人牢固地纠缠在这个毫无意义的问题上，“不过从身体的反应上来看还真是绝妙地超越了初次的真相啊。”  
他究竟还能说出些什么想令我不堪的话呢？照这样下去是不是会把昨晚我在他身下的每个动作每个回应细致到我都已经忘记的细节逐一数给我听呢？对他来说这是那样充满意义的记忆吗？还是仅仅为了达到最无聊的所谓羞辱我的目的？  
奥贝斯坦仍旧是不予回答，甚至没有把目光移到他的脸上。对方起先是想站在悠然的态度基础上，但渐渐忘却了初衷；他想了想准备继续下去，奥贝斯坦冷不防张口截断下来：“没记错的话，阁下今年是二十六岁了吧？”这个问题让罗严塔尔一愣，的确没错，但为什么突然问起年纪；他的反应明显地告诉了奥贝斯坦答案，很快又接了下去，“理应是能够泰然处之的年龄了——还是说，阁下的反应不幸地让在下惭愧地认识到在对如今青年的孩子气的估计上，在下是不智地高估了不少？”  
没想到奥贝斯坦的话绕了一大圈其实是在讽刺他的幼稚表现。罗严塔尔瞬间被激怒，同时想起这位冷淡的枢机主教大人历次引起他发怒的原因。明显是经过了筛选，他冷笑一声之后问道：“主教大人不会告诉下官，自己忘了昨晚在花神庭院发生了些什么吧？别以为有了一夜荒唐后下官就会忽略掉这种大事。”“阁下能记得那是最好不过的了。”对话走上了正题，奥贝斯坦也颇感欣慰，“昨晚在花神庭院发生的事情与阁下性命攸关，若阁下尚想安然自处，那在下劝您接下来几天均依在下之言行事。”  
“下官又怎么知道大人的一席话不是为报复下官的冒犯而设下的阴谋骗局呢？”奥贝斯坦的陷害对象广泛之极且亲故不分，谁又知道下一个一定不会是自己呢？  
奥贝斯坦自然明白罗严塔尔的意思，就算是借机利用，他出手相助的可能性也是前所少有的：“如果阁下不给予信任，那在下也无法强求；但可以请阁下仔细考虑，若阁下遇险，在下能得来什么利益？如果答案是没有，那么在下也就不用浪费心神去谋害一个连动用兵权自由都没有的人。”“……你！”“而且对于阁下来说，上次的失败还有上帝的职权可以救赎；现下已是上帝纯洁的羽翼庇佑，再有差池那阁下真的是无路可退了；敢问阁下还有什么是可以支付出去的呢？”牢牢抓住罗严塔尔的弱点，奥贝斯坦步步逼近，点中其间利害。  
句句属实，罗严塔尔现今确实是个输不起的人；他狠狠地盯着奥贝斯坦毫无血色一味沉着的脸，深棕色的长发凌乱地披散在光裸的纯白肌肤上，明明是昨夜驰骋之上的同一躯体，却仿佛换过了一个外壳，连内在也被填充个满盈。  
话说到这个份上，罗严塔尔也不得不乖乖合作。  
“好吧。那您可以先告诉下官昨天下官究竟落入了怎样的一个圈套之中了吗？”  
“当然可以。”奥贝斯坦开始在身下搜寻出昨天披在衣裙外的灰色斗篷，拨开散落的头发将自己裹了起来，“还请阁下先以最隐秘的方式将在下与您一起送到阁下府上——想必阁下也不希望在下继续保持这种模样与您讨论生死大事。”

奥贝斯坦清楚地记得昨天进这小旅店时自己是被如何头朝下地扛了近来，那时他明白反抗之类的行为是无意义的，而且他也需要时间串联事态发展；到了今天离开时罗严塔尔倒是把他打横抱在胸前抱得稳当，毫无反抗意识的变成了对方。罗严塔尔摔给老板的金子是遵奥贝斯坦之意的封口费，而老板看到昨天的姑娘仍被裹在斗篷里长发飘落几缕但罗严塔尔的态度好上了许多便笑嘻嘻地收了金子不太聪明地说了两句不干净的话；谁也没计较，出门上了托利斯坦便赶回罗严塔尔府邸。  
回府走的是密道。这个庭院与皇帝的乡间行宫离不了多远，在罗严塔尔侯爵夫人成为皇帝情妇之后几经改造风格更是与行宫保持了相当的一致性。附近长期有皇家近卫队巡逻的身影，罗严塔尔府上自然备有避人耳目的密道。罗严塔尔先差人为奥贝斯坦准备了符合神职的衣服，刚想询问母亲的去向，密道里就跟着出来一人，慌乱中扑进了罗严塔尔怀里。奥贝斯坦与她互相打量了一番——那是贵妇人贴身女侍的打扮，只是稍加改装，模糊了些许特征，显然是这家中一员，否则不会如此对一个陌生人产生戒备。  
应该是侯爵夫人的心腹侍女。奥贝斯坦看罗严塔尔安抚着把那个女人带到别厅，自己随仆从到另一处更衣。全身光裸地披着斗篷横穿多特蒙约是件新鲜的事情，奥贝斯坦拎起身旁的放着红色衣袍，自嘲，罗严塔尔倒是还没有忘记这颜色是目前符合他是身份的。  
刚刚套上外袍，门就被不留情面地打开了。看罗严塔尔的神情就知道他了解了一些事实——看来侯爵夫人现在是在皇帝身边。  
“皇太子在花神庭院遇刺，而一切蛛丝马迹都指向‘与他同时向克劳希小姐求爱’的我——”完全相同的陷阱，立典拉德公爵牺牲了女婿，高贵的皇太子而要将流着本族血液的皇孙推上王座的阴谋，宰相大人已过世的女儿若知道父亲对丈夫的杀念会作何感想呢？为立典拉德一族即将进一步掌控政权而欣喜万分吗？  
“你现在终于可以告诉我事情的全部了吧？！”相信罗严塔尔在那一瞬间也能猜到不少——若没有奥贝斯坦，大约此时他已经确信最后的保命符离自己远去。  
来个彻底的新生吧！三角的平衡中只有莱因哈特能成为破坏秩序的石楔，深深凿入！


	5. 狮子的血统

在罗切尼大帝国，除去皇族势力，所谓的大贵族掌权者，说的就是立典拉德公爵、布朗胥百克公爵以及立典亥姆侯爵。作为帝国宰相的立典拉德公爵，女儿在嫁给佛利德里希四世唯一承认的儿子，即后来的皇太子后产下现在的皇孙艾尔威·由谢夫；而布朗胥百克公爵与立典亥姆侯爵分别娶了佛利德里希四世的第一皇女和第二皇女。三家是皇室的婚姻关系者，同时是将佛利德里希四世捧上王位的三股势力；先皇并非只有一个儿子，佛利德里希四世上有一位兄长，下有三个弟弟。佛利德里希四世年轻时是个放荡不羁的皇子而非贤能德高的人，皇太子之位在几个兄弟的争抢中从来没有落入他手中过；后来他直接坐上父亲的宝座在许多贵族眼里都是出乎意料的结果，这全部要归功于三大贵族的“临阵变节”。佛利德里希四世即位后，在三家的帮助下对自己的兄弟展开了时长二十三年的血洗，终于在十一年前以其幺弟罗严克拉姆公爵几乎被灭门的血案为终结。  
罗严克拉姆公爵与佛利德里希四世并非同母所生，年龄差距不小，幼年时也未在宫中养育，而是早早被封为罗严克拉姆公爵迁出皇宫，与佛利德里希四世一派交集不多，且一向远离政治中心，仅仅是冠有公爵之名的的皇室成员。不过，多数贵族想象不到的是，佛利德里希四世在登基五年之后突然将自己最宠爱的情妇蕾欧娜·冯·罗严塔尔赐婚于罗严克拉姆公爵。蕾欧娜所属的“罗严塔尔”是三代之前的皇帝封赏给唯一兄长的姓氏，在当时是极有权势的一族；从皇族血统上说蕾欧娜与佛利德里希四世勉强可以算堂兄妹。身份高贵的皇帝情妇，并为皇帝下一子，突然被嫁给罗严克拉姆公爵，连皇帝的儿子也一并归于公爵名下——这是令人反复猜度的事件；婚后七年，公爵一家上下遭清洗般的刺杀后，蕾欧娜及其与皇帝的私生子奥斯卡却毫发无伤地回到佛利德里希四世身边，姓氏也回归罗严塔尔，封为侯爵夫人。  
在这场神秘的事件之后，罗严克拉姆这开始并未长久的家族的存在被彻底抹去。直到十年后，三大家族才发现十年前的抹杀行为根本没能彻底完成——代表缪杰尔一族势力出现在军队中的莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔伯爵，以相同的年龄、与罗严塔尔夫人相似的外貌、皇室宗族所拥有的威严告诉他们这个少年就是侯爵夫人与罗严克拉姆公爵婚姻的产物，没有被刺杀殃及的罗严克拉姆公爵的独子。  
暗杀不可能滴水不漏。阴谋策划者们对于莱因哈特的存活虽出乎意料但不急于对十年前进行补充。一是莱因哈特是顶着缪杰尔的名号、没得到皇帝承认的十多岁的孩子，惯常的思维告诉他们这不足为惧；二是在莱因哈特出现之前缪杰尔与奥贝斯坦两家联合的保全手段实在是密不透风，在血缘关系盘根错节的缪杰尔和经济实力富可敌国的奥贝斯坦精心计划面前，连三大家族都动不了这位“缪杰尔伯爵”一根手指。  
放任之后，缪杰尔伯爵手中兵权聚拢速度之快是令众人惊讶的。仅可称为少年的年纪，莱因哈特过人的军事天才让他的军功快速积累以至于超越了罗切尼帝国史上任何一位将军。而他的身份背景与俊美外貌让他在贵族的社交圈中也充满了激进的风格。莱因哈特的外表特征充分说明他并没有缪杰尔家族的血统，而冰蓝色的瞳色和绝佳的金发已经成为他具有生命的血统证明书；贵族中的猜测早就逼近答案，但没有人会当众提出只藏在心中，暗暗点头。  
至于皇帝的垂爱是否来源于莱因哈特身上的血统便不得而知。罗严克拉姆公爵与皇帝先前的交集较少理应不至于影响皇帝对莱因哈特的判断，那么就是因为罗严塔尔侯爵夫人的得宠？可是这样推断，同为侯爵夫人之子、且是皇帝骨血的奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔却一直处于被皇帝忽视的状态，最终引发了两年前的叛乱。  
奥贝斯坦在每次思考的时候都会想起这个疑问，他并不确定罗严塔尔眼中的莱因哈特是如何的存在，按一般的推断应该会是两年前对佛利德里希四世不平情绪的延续——这也是奥贝斯坦始终没有出手拉拢他的原因。不可降服的鹰，占领着一片高空，随时可能俯冲下来啄咬刚露出一线松懈的狮子。  
但是无论是何等强悍的猛禽都不会一飞不停，奥贝斯坦所需的就是他疲态备显的那一瞬间，落地的刹那将他降服在狮子的脚下。  
在此之前还可以放他在天空飞翔。在此之前天空的霸主还不允许更换他人。  
自从立典拉德公爵的女儿、先皇太子妃过世后，三大家族之间的暗流涌动就已掀起，最近只是趋于公开化而已。罗严塔尔的政治前科使他在社交圈中只是被一群花蝶们包围着孤立起来，这两年来政治敏感度的下降是不得不承认的；奥贝斯坦只有点化才能使他明白平日听到的些许香艳谣言中包含的权势角力。  
布朗胥百克公爵的长女，立典亥姆侯爵的幼妹，佛利德里希四世唯一承认的儿子——三位艳闻的主角分明表现了各自的势力。皇太子冷落亡妻的家族而周旋在另两家之间乐不思蜀，任何一位女子成为新的皇太子妃都会削弱独霸宰相之位长达三十年的立典拉德公爵的势力。立典拉德家直系亲属中年轻女性已经几乎没有了，于是有姻亲关系的克劳希家的艾尔芙瑞德被祭了出去，正式在王公贵族面前亮相。但立典拉德公爵这次并不相信仅仅靠一个少女的婚姻维持的关系，多特蒙约的蔷薇只是诱饵，除去已经偏向别的家族的皇太子而拥立皇孙才是正途。  
面对如此状况，罗严塔尔的服从是不情愿的，但他不得不如此。在奥贝斯坦看来他没有资格作出挣扎的举动，以至于在未来的某些时刻自问起为何不把当时作为拉拢他的时机，奥贝斯坦总是要一笔带过地模糊起来，一反常态地说些自己也是陷阱的制作人之一这只鹰不可能会为狠毒的敌人献上彻底的忠心。事实证明无论如何罗严塔尔都不是甘于献出自己忠诚的人，后来他归属于狮子旗下的那种高姿态是许多年后仍卡在莱因哈特咽喉里的一枚骨头。  
奥贝斯坦在罗严塔尔府上盘桓了一日便正大光明地在皇家近卫队的注视下离开，回到布朗格教堂。对于他一天一夜的“失踪”，布朗格教堂的主教，拥有乳白中泛着幽淡蓝光发色的阿达尔贝特·冯·法伦海特只是问了一句“皇太子殿下遇刺身亡这您听说了吗”，便没有更多表示。奥贝斯坦也只是应了句“这可是件大事不知陛下要如何处置”，与法伦海特相视刹那，同时收回视线垂下眼睑，两人心知肚明地分开——真正的刺杀执行者已经在奥贝斯坦与法伦海特的掌控之中。  
把法伦海特布置入多特蒙约教会系统中的是玛娅·冯·缪杰尔，奥贝斯坦的母亲。某些程度上说，他不过是缪杰尔势力入侵教会的一个子儿，但近来奥贝斯坦深究了其能力发现了更可观的价值。他的父亲具有贵族头衔，但将家产荒废在酒馆赌桌间甚至沦为海盗，法伦海特在作为赌资被“卖”入教会前便几乎没离开过奥诺海的大小船只；在哈赫勒通过缪杰尔之手送到都城后先是在教会军中征战了三年，没有什么值得一提的军功但突然间进入神学院进而成为神甫。或许是他的形象语气什么的更加适合的缘故吧——奥贝斯坦单单从外壳上根本看不出法伦海特的军人味道，但更深刻的直觉告诉自己，母亲最初的安排没有错，他理应是个天生的军人。  
多年的海上生活是太过珍贵的财富，虽然表象上是不易被人察觉的——奥贝斯坦回身凝视着黑色衣袍中的身躯，白皙的肤色根本看不出那些太阳暴晒的日子留下的痕迹，加上可以用秀丽来形容的五官，女孩心爱的娃娃才有的长长睫毛，弥漫在在他四周的沉静与默然——这大概是某些男人所喜好的味道，被缪杰尔家不管不顾地扔在教会里的他是如何拿到这个教堂及其周围教区主教的位置的呢？若不是法伦海特正接受奥贝斯坦暗中的价值评估，大约昨晚前去花神庭院搅乱视线的人就应该是他，他才是适合那种装扮的人。这样的疑问后来也由莱因哈特提出，不过重点偏到了奥贝斯坦自己涉险而不是适合不适合的问题上。  
莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔伯爵及其手下大军回到多特蒙约是皇太子遇刺后的第八天。没有说那是“凯旋”，因为皇太子的死讯在第五天便被某个途径公开，皇室针对此事欲盖弥彰的诡异应对不得不立即废止，改换成国葬的肃穆。佛利德里希四世没有提出查办凶手，三大家族与皇室近侍之间暗中已有许多拉扯，贵族、臣子多数都牵扯进去，于是由王都迎出城的官员在黄金缝制的狮子旗下显得落魄而寒酸，令狮子旗的主人颇感愤怒，把身前的金发甩到披风上，径自入了城门。他右手边的渥夫根·米达麦亚只好退了下来，敷衍了皇帝的使者；望着只领上近侍队伍向着东北方向奔去的莱因哈特，米达麦亚只得收整了剩余军队，带向在多特蒙约另一头的驻地。  
那时晨间弥撒结束，枢机主教团内部有感于近来各权势暧昧的空气而没有聚集在一处。奥贝斯坦在布朗格教堂的侧门边与法伦海特擦肩而过，从他的眼神中了解了状况，点点头让法伦海特去安顿后院中的队伍。  
踱进自己空旷的房间，径直走到桌前假意寻找一本书坐下，也不看身后，不必拆穿那孩子的举动；不一会儿就有人按捺不住，一股属于少年的火热感觉从背后包围过来，若即若离地由胸前绕回脑后，随着颈项多出的重量，那感觉退后了一些，旋即换了个角度贴附上来。  
“喜欢吗，巴尔？”听到这声音奥贝斯坦才低下头看到被年轻的指尖挑动着的吊坠，“纳尔亚拉皇室教会私藏的秘宝，与描述中一百七十年前穆沙教区失落的无价之宝很像。”  
没有特意炫耀什么，只是纯粹要挑起奥贝斯坦兴趣的语气。那是个充满萨玛山区传统风格的雕花十字架，巨大却又纤长，细致的工艺衬托着大颗粒的宝石，四个尖端采用圆弧倒勾的颇有西方莱克利情调的设计，用结实的银链挂着，整个坠身沉重而丰润饱满，收放有致，不愧为皇室秘宝。奥贝斯坦没有随那手指划过十字架，而是摩挲起在外袍间晃荡的简洁硬朗的典型罗切尼式十字架，除了侧面考究的“S”型花纹以外几乎没有装饰，坠子的大小也是恰巧在襟前浮现的尺寸。没有揉入杂质，纯粹地负载着一个救世的灵魂。  
“莱因哈特……”“我知道巴尔又想说些什么了。”金发的少年就算是在这天光暗淡的内室中依旧灿烂，但奥贝斯坦仿佛看得见在灿烂的外壳与灿烂的灵魂之间夹杂的那一层薄薄的无法穿越的迷雾，而他不得不相信那雾气的主人就是自己；莱因哈特将奥贝斯坦的肩转过来，上下打量，先是两个十字架，然后是那张看不出心思的脸，“但任何人都不可否认，这件珍宝有着迷醉人心的魅力；巴尔你是不会拒绝它的。”  
是什么时候开始变质的呢？看着莱因哈特的笑脸，奥贝斯坦没有抽回停在自己的十字架上的手，下意识地攥紧了些。这个少年和以前那个男孩之间的蜕变就好象是一夜之间的事情，无论如何，他都得承认在那个红发男孩坠入奥诺海的瞬间，加诸在莱因哈特身上的各种尚未见效的教育刹那实现。他应该感到由衷的喜悦，因为这一切仅仅是牺牲了一个男孩的生命；但奥贝斯坦看见一个天真灵魂消逝在奥诺海如冰凝结住的波纹中，凝结出了一个他需要的灵魂，一个将属于七海之主的灵魂。  
与此同时，他成了这个灵魂虚弱的浮标，唯一可以盛开出人类感情的一片花园；只不过，这花园是冻结的，连冬蔷薇的鲜嫩都蒙上了冰冷的面纱。  
“莱因哈特，陛下对你的册封典礼定在后天。”在少年强烈的注视下，奥贝斯坦把手指移上那纳尔亚拉强盗夺走的罗切尼异宝，不经心地蹭过刻印的细节，“到时的事情你也明白该如何。”想起那颗局中名为“罗严塔尔”的棋子，他手上的力道又少了几分——他会是个变数吗？这样捆住他是最佳选择吗？  
“……巴尔，有什么不一样了。”突然听到这句断言，漫无目的地飘在空荡的房顶边缘，“你是不会把犹豫放在脸上的。”  
瞬间恢复了果断冷决的眼神，看到的是莱因哈特空虚的笑容：“你不用为我担心。”“巴尔永远都要是那个巴尔，”保持着同样笑脸的少年拉过奥贝斯坦的脖子，任由金色卷起棕色的长发，贴上耳朵一字一字地念道，“那个巴尔可是要帮他疼爱的莱因和齐格报仇的啊！”说罢起身就要离开，走到门边特意折回仔细欣赏了一下自己夺来的十字架搭配在奥贝斯坦身上的效果，满意地侧了侧头，忽然补充了一句：“就算米达麦亚人再好，我也不能继续欺负下去。”  
门已关上，金色的闪光仍留在室内，跟模糊不明的房间空气漾在一起。奥贝斯坦的指缝收紧了些，他明白这礼物是个多么不适合自己的东西，而且，莱因哈特也一样明白；就像红色的圣袍一般与自己格格不入。  
不要妄图改变我的生命，狮子的温热血液永远不会洒入冰冷的血管，血统与血统的阻隔虽然无谓但我深入骨血。  
奥贝斯坦取下新的吊坠，收藏在抽屉深处。三大家族的决裂即将开场，他会是个忠实的演员，他也能保证自己挑选的演员的绝对敬业。而下一出戏也将会有最佳人选，属于奥贝斯坦，属于缪杰尔，属于罗切尼，同时属于这紧紧相连的七海。


	6. 打开魔匣的女人

先前各方的猜测在宰相立典拉德公爵宣布的瞬间得到印证——封莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔伯爵为罗严克拉姆侯爵，享公爵等级俸禄，多特蒙约皇城近卫军划归其手下，并赐金质锡面一等正十字勋章，以此嘉奖其收回失地、扩大疆土的丰功伟绩。  
赐姓罗严克拉姆一举对外的解释是，作为重要的皇室御封姓氏之一，罗严克拉姆一族无后，无法传继皇室恩典，特选一位武功可与其并称的外族继承；实际上大家都明白这昭示了“缪杰尔伯爵”的血统，还当年从阴谋中幸存的孩子原先的身份——只不过按惯例爵位上升一级而不是与“罗严克拉姆”相配的公爵。  
至于其他方面的赏赐，大多数的贵族们只是意识到兵权进一步地集中于一人之手，也看不出别的意义。但对于三大家族以及其直接相关的几个家族来说，这效果不亚于在热腾的油中闷入冰块。令大家争抢着几乎要从暗中鼓动的状态中爆发出来。  
皇宫大宴会厅里换上最庄严的壁饰，摆设中异国的希奇玩意也被请了出去，在皇太子国丧的气氛中举办了利伯特弗尔海的接收仪式。纳尔亚拉划入罗切尼大帝国版图，而被俘虏的前纳尔亚拉皇室成员将在下个月初返回纳尔亚拉境内，封爵，赐纳尔亚拉公爵称号，同时遣国务监理官玛林道夫伯爵同往，以“佐政”名义掌控该地区一切政务，遣海军第二战队驻扎整顿军务。如果一定要按照派别划分，玛林道夫家族是布朗胥百克一族封爵前的出身处，玛林道夫伯爵应算他的派系，而海军第二战队实际上又是立典亥姆侯爵的心腹，本次胜利的战果除了穆沙地区回归对立典拉德支族的安慰，大多都收入了另两家族的阵营；看到这种结果，立于佛利德里希四世右手边最近位置的莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆侯爵毫不掩饰地冷哼。这里与皇帝左手边宰相的位置相对，从前的帝国级别典礼上一直是教皇陛下的专属。但近年来教皇身体状况不佳，缠绵病榻，只有最终圣诞日前夜大弥撒上才能看到他的身影，教廷权力也都分散到各位枢机主教的手中，皇帝的右手边也一直空虚着，莱因哈特是第一个。在某种意义上说，是否意味着罗切尼将象征着宽恕慈爱的宗教政策替换成了急进尖锐的武力征服，这是让参加典礼的外国贵宾们思索良多的。  
皇太子的亡故，国葬的举行，为四邻提供了前来打探虚实的最佳契机。吞并纳尔亚拉帝国将利伯特弗尔海放入掌控中的举动使罗切尼原本就已蠢蠢欲动的一统天下的野心昭示出来，大家开始猜测罗切尼的下一个目标是谁，连帝国的长期附庸国恩鲁尔夫、特伐西特里等国也都不禁紧张起来，更不用提那些会在罗切尼收服七海之路上成为阻碍的独立国家了。  
莱因哈特在走进大宴会厅之前便在长廊里遇上塞伯克国王唯一的女儿，被认为可能以女王身份继承王位的菲列特利加公主。塞伯克地处撒芬维尔海之南，卡古热海之北，与罗切尼、沙卡对海相望，国土面积不大，但战略位置极其重要。由于塞伯克王后来自莱克利这与罗切尼并称大陆霸主的帝国皇族，菲列特利加公主作为塞伯克使者在罗切尼皇宫中享有的尊重要高于许多国家的使者，这点从当时她的谈话对象便能看出。“圣女洁西卡”，身为纳尔亚拉皇室成员，因其对上帝的虔诚，前任教皇特将这个至高无上的圣洁称号赐予洁西卡女公爵，并邀请她长年往来于各国为教廷宣讲教义。纳尔亚拉灭国后，她成为俘虏被带回多特蒙约，身份地位特殊，而得到了最严密的监视。如今塞伯克的继承人与她不避皇宫侍卫的热烈交谈不能不引起莱因哈特的注意。发现他的存在，两人停下向他问好，并客套地寒暄，理应将他作为灭国仇敌的“圣女”竟然没有什么排斥的反应这更引发莱因哈特的疑惑。但他不便质疑什么，礼貌地道别离开；只是在临走时留意了菲列特利加公主的随行人员——一个比一般男子都要高壮一些面目上明显带有罗切尼人特征的灰发男人，以及一个肤色微黄长相属于完全没有见过的民族的奇特男子。  
想到这个，莱因哈特将视线扫到大宴会厅一角的外国使节中，找到了菲列特利加公主，却不见随从——随侍们都被安排在偏厅里等候，自然是不会出现在此。莱因哈特禁不住想起那个有着乌黑头发和同样纯正黑色眸子的男人，乍一看就算是多么古怪的外貌都会淹没在众人之中，但浑身随性间散发出的气质又是敏锐到了令人难以忽视的地步。在这一点上，连奥贝斯坦沉默的存在感都无法匹敌。  
今天的巴尔有完全不同平日的感觉。莱因哈特转向奥贝斯坦，反复打量；他照例裹在枢机主教的红衣中，照例佩着那柄罗切尼式的坚硬十字架，不同的是把原本藏在衣袍间的长发披在了圣袍外面，也不是胡乱披着，是整齐地打理过的，连后半的弧度都清晰可见。但莱因哈特看得出他的不同并不是因为他的头发。那是一种窥探到一片新天地的喜悦，不易暴露在外，不能暴露在外，却可以从每一寸皮肤上渗透出来；同时，那其中也充满了对未知妄加猜度的惊惧以及对未知严加掌控的自信。这些都是别人看不到的，复杂地交织在奥贝斯坦周身紧贴的空气中，莱因哈特知道只有自己看得见，也许是只有自己被允许看见。  
或许，另一个人也得到了这种许可——玛娅·冯·缪杰尔。  
两年前将奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔压制在自己马前时他绝望地提起了一个女人的名字，莱因哈特听上去就知道是自己那位陌生的生母，但拒绝在罗严塔尔面前回忆出来。五岁前母亲的记忆只是一个模糊的身影，五岁之后那头泻地的耀目金发也渐渐被日益生长的棕色暗光给消磨了去。奥贝斯坦是男人，空缺的母亲之位交缠在他“父亲”般的身份上，在莱因哈特眼中没有什么不妥之处，但身旁总有个人在提醒、纠正着自己的认知，莱因哈特确实受了影响，却不是按对方希望的路线行进，他将视线转移到生活中唯一的女性身上。  
第一次见到玛娅的时候，一个四十岁出头的女人穿着包裹得很严实的黑色纱裙坐在男性艺术家云集的华丽大厅中央；一屋子的人或三两成群或围在她身畔，低声细语，而她胸前佩带着巨大的十字架，朴实得醒目，醒目得足以吞没整个大厅中的一切；她总是默默无语，勾起一抹笑，似听非听，眼神扫过屋内的每一个人，仿佛是操控着，也仿佛是高高在上置之不理，不屑地放任着每个人以此显示或掩藏自己的智慧。后来，他知道那个女人就是收留自己的年轻教士的母亲，那年她四十八岁，是位拥有古老家族和帝国最著名艺术沙龙的修女，一个用网纱紧紧锁住黑发的可以做他祖母的狡猾毒妇。  
很多人都在议论她的家族她的婚姻她的博爱她的疯狂行径，其中最多的大概是她轰动全国的毒杀事件——她杀了自己的丈夫，奥贝斯坦的族长，几乎毫无理由。在全国大量的激烈讨论中，她又花了大笔财产把自己和唯一的儿子“卖”入了教会，同时自己的女婿也是亡夫的侄子继承了奥贝斯坦家。莱因哈特没有问过她作出这些匪夷所思举动的原因，他只看到结果——以哈赫勒为中心，缪杰尔一族的势力深入各地教会，而南方第一经济贵族奥贝斯坦家总财产的三分之二都归于她的名下。  
这十二年间的相处莱因哈特并没有从玛娅那里得到什么指导，朝夕与奥贝斯坦相对，教育的职责全由奥贝斯坦亲自承担，她最多在他生日或重大节日时才让奥贝斯坦带他来到奥诺海畔的山顶别墅，谈笑间叮嘱了一两句不着边际的话。就凭这样，她便能在莱因哈特14岁时将自己耗半生心血积累的东西全数交托在少年手中，末了还挂着一脸深刻的微笑。这让莱因哈特不禁反复自问，她交给我的到底是什么？家族？家产？荣耀？还是一个遥遥无期的梦想？  
大宴会厅里的嘉奖典礼很快结束，这个典礼属于战败国及一定阶级以上的军官与贵族，其他人的功勋将在随后由莱因哈特在偏厅中主持颁布。正准备移步偏厅，却被佛利德里希四世唤住，暗示待会儿会一同出席；思索着皇帝如此的原因，突然触及走进偏厅的罗严塔尔，立刻明白过来。  
不同于往常的宫中军内议事，今天的偏厅显得十分拥挤，且气氛复杂。皇帝列席一旁，而枢机助教团大半成员鱼贯而入；还有几个莱因哈特从未见过的皇家侍卫。  
作为教会军统领，罗严塔尔理应是第一个接受表彰的，可当莱因哈特要宣布时，佛利德里希四世突然示意跳过他而从下一个开始。莱因哈特没有立刻跳过，只是略看向站在走道边的奥贝斯坦，看到默认的眼睑合上，才继续下去。米达麦亚、毕典菲尔特等军中重将以及缪拉一类教会军中参与本次战争的总长副长们，一一提升军阶加高薪俸，总算告一段落，只余下罗严塔尔一人仍单膝跪在前面。  
“这几天蕾欧娜很不愉快所以没有回去，你知道吗，奥斯卡？”沉默之后，偏厅里适时响起佛利德里希四世的声音，他以一种家庭成员之间才有方式把话题转向了皇太子事件。  
“母亲只是希望多陪陪陛下才一直住在宫里，下官想来并非因为心情的问题。”罗严塔尔没有抬头，平稳地回答。皇帝似乎不准备放弃这个问题：“你出征归来的晚上没有回去，蕾欧娜觉得不大高兴所以才住进宫中。你得为此事向她道歉。”  
莱因哈特有些惊讶，佛利德里希四世从来不曾将罗严塔尔侯爵夫人与自己之间的事情放在大众面前，而今天偏厅中满是王军和教会军中的重要将领，教廷的主要人物也多数在场。跪在那里的罗严塔尔在平静之下肯定也有许多惊奇吧。  
罗严塔尔的确感到佛利德里希四世的举动有些难以理解。他的意思十分明确是来问罪的，但问罪时提起母亲又是为什么？  
“这就是母亲误会了。我当晚便回了府邸，只不过在酒馆中与人耽搁了一会儿，稍稍晚些。真是因为这个，那我日后一定向母亲道歉。”没有去花神庭院——这是自己必须坚持的事情——而且他的确在那时没有到达花神庭院。罗严塔尔理直气壮地抬头直视皇帝。  
佛利德里希四世听过，对身旁的人吩咐两句，之后就有几个面貌熟悉的皇族侍卫上前，在罗严塔尔身侧跪下——他们就是当晚在巷中撞见他和那位躲避追赶的“小姐”之间“好事”的侍卫。  
“这些人在那天奉命办事的途中遇见你在多特蒙约的街头而且没有回府的意思——对此你又怎么解释，奥斯卡？”这问题让罗严塔尔在心里不知所措起来，自己当时的状况的确被他们看见，而自己应该如何解释身边那个“女性”的身份？他们所追捕的“女人”确实“消失”在自己所处的地方，恰巧自己身旁又有个无法解释的“女人”……  
“陛下，在下可以证明罗严塔尔将军当晚的行踪。”一个声音响起，只不过是耳边低语般的声量，但正好让整个偏厅里的人都可以听见，划破了这瞬间的静寂——枢机主教之一奥贝斯坦走到前面，躬身得到许可，补充道，“当晚罗严塔尔将军确实在他的府邸——因为我与他在一起，我以上帝的名义担保。”  
罗严塔尔抬眼触及奥贝斯坦深深的眼神，大略明白了他的目的——而这也被莱因哈特看在眼中，顿时了解了一切。

选择这个场合当众提起皇太子被刺杀的晚上，在皇帝问出第一个问题的时候，奥贝斯坦便理解其中的意义。佛利德里希四世并不认为罗严塔尔是这个事件中的行凶者，想帮助他洗脱外界强加上的罪名。  
如果皇帝的立场是属于罗严塔尔一边的，那一切都简单多了。奥贝斯坦仔细倾听陛下的每个语气，并根据对话的进程选择发言的时机。  
果然佛利德里希四世对这个证言很感兴趣，他盯着奥贝斯坦看了很久才说：“奥贝斯坦枢机主教，一些个人原因使我有一段时间没有召见过你们中的许多人了。如果没记错的话，你的母亲下个月将度过一个很有意义的生日，还请你代我问候。”“谢陛下仍记得母亲的生日。”“既然你能以上帝的名义作担保，那你一定有足够的证据——毕竟这些侍卫都看见了罗严塔尔将军出现在多特蒙约的街头。”  
“陛下以各位侍卫的所见作为充足的证据的话，那在下的证据也是这些侍卫们。”他们都以为当时与罗严塔尔“幽会”的是个长发女性，从而给出了罗严塔尔不回府的答案，那么这个“女性”的特征对于他们来说应该相当明显，奥贝斯坦走到他们身边，“请允许他们抬起头来仔细看看在下，相信他们会告诉您证据。”  
佛利德里希四世好奇奥贝斯坦的证据，立刻命令侍卫。那六个人还未抬高便看到奥贝斯坦平时绝对不会披在外面的长发，似曾相识，而再向上是细长的身材以及苍白的面孔，毫无血色的唇勾出看透真相的弧度——几个人的脑中先后出现了那时在巷中一闪而过被罗严塔尔藏进怀中的女性身影，不，或许根本是因为长发和那场景引出了所谓的“女性”先入为主的印象。几人脸上露出显而易见的神情，令在场的众人都有了兴趣。  
“罗严塔尔将军之所以在大军之前从前线赶回，原因是要保护一件从纳尔亚拉找回的秘宝。他遣人通知枢机主教团中直接负责教会军的在下，为了慎重起见，在下亲自离开教堂迎接，后来因为宝物的价值珍贵而决定与罗严塔尔将军前往他府上再做商议。”奥贝斯坦瞥向那些侍卫，其中只有一个用不敢相信的眼神看着他，“他们大概是在在下与将军在多特蒙约街头秘密见面的时候看见了我们，在下出门时很匆忙没有打点过外表，他们因为头发错将在下认作女性也是可能的事。”作为皇族的侍卫，这些人如果认定了他是当时的“女人”，那他们应该习惯于聪明地将某种不必放在台面上的事给咽回肚子里保持沉默，奥贝斯坦有这种自信，毕竟就算同为男性，枢机主教大人与教会军统帅在夜晚街巷里幽会的行为是无关紧要的饭后谈资罢了。  
“秘宝？纳尔亚拉的秘宝？为什么作为远征军统领的罗严克拉姆侯爵没有向我报告过？”对于奥贝斯坦的解释，佛利德里希四世对秘宝一说有了兴趣。  
“那是一百七十年前纳尔亚拉从穆沙教区教会收藏品中夺走的东西，应该属于教会的管辖范围，所以侯爵大人并不知晓。”奥贝斯坦主意已定，匆匆扫过明白他意图的莱因哈特，从圣袍中取出一个用深蓝色天鹅绒包裹得严严实实的物件，“它一直在在下这里，正打算今天的一切事务结束后呈给陛下。”  
在莱因哈特冰冷的瞪视中，那东西由皇帝近侍从奥贝斯坦手中接过，并在佛利德里希四世手里缓缓展开，熟悉的光辉刹那间映照在偏厅里。  
“‘萨曼妮亚的钥匙’？！这东西被找回来了？！”皇帝年轻时醉心于艺术世界，这个十字架想必是在艺术史上大放异彩的一件珍品；他反复摩挲着吊坠的表面，欣喜若狂但又不能在这里表现出来，只能探问：“就是因为这个奥斯卡从纳尔亚拉提前回来并且当晚在自己的府中与你商量它的相关事宜？”  
“您说得非常正确。您可以问问这些侍卫是否看到那天在下与罗严塔尔将军在一起。”一个转换话题的最佳契机，奥贝斯坦看着地上的侍卫们硬是咽下自己所见的罪恶场面而说出了自己的证词，佛利德里希四世露出了满意的笑容——在这个地方，他洗清了罗严塔尔莫须有的罪名。“还有一件事，陛下。”奥贝斯坦继续道，“我们已经掌握了刺杀皇太子凶手的线索，相信近期内会抓获归案。还请陛下放心。”  
今天的战后盘点终于结束，将要开始的是新的局面。走出偏厅的时候奥贝斯坦留意了莱因哈特的神情，并无异常，在手下部将的包围中渐行渐远，他也放下心来。向皇帝奉上他的礼物是临时起意，前天他拿出吊坠时的话仍然轻轻飘在耳边，奥贝斯坦知道他从小的脾气，不发怒是不可能的，但至少他可以不表露出来，一切没有破绽；而那几个侍卫的口也不必封住，无聊的谣言肯定会散开，把一场政治危机化成酒馆笑料倒也不错。  
没走开几步，就遇上想见的人——立典拉德公爵大人出现在奥贝斯坦的必经之路上。向对方施礼后便谈起这次事件之后艾尔芙瑞德·冯·克劳希及其家族的安抚状况。克劳希一族的意愿似乎是返回穆沙，重新建立家族本地的权势。明了于心，奥贝斯坦在说了句“艾尔威·由谢夫殿下是上帝选中的继承人”之后很快道别。这两个人的组合在皇宫的走廊上煞是惹眼，奥贝斯坦看到许多熟悉的面孔，于是换了条路准备离开。  
撞上这个人虽是意料之外但形势所逼对方的行为也在情理之中。布朗胥百克公爵有着一种无论是身为皇室之后战神之子的莱因哈特还是控权三十多年的宰相立典拉德公爵都不会达到的趾高气昂的腔势，在宫中这鲜有人至的角落出现，脸上的表情仿佛是出席一次满是下级贵族的喧闹舞会。  
奥贝斯坦知道刚才在偏厅里自己说的话立刻传到了布朗胥百克公爵的耳朵里。当时在花神庭院犯下命案的犯人现在关在布朗格教堂的密室之中，这个安森巴哈表面上看是布朗胥百克公爵的心腹但实际上与立典拉德公爵也颇有渊源，他的身份一旦公诸于世，对三大家族的内部角力又是一次巨大扭转。而且，对于新兴势力的罗严克拉姆公爵来说，安森巴哈也具有强烈的冲击性。奥贝斯坦并没有告诉莱因哈特所擒凶犯的身份，想来也是他保持冷静的条件之一。在这种时刻如果莱因哈特因为那些陈年旧事而影响了全局……齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，这个红发男孩的死亡是奥贝斯坦唯一不敢为莱因哈特做担保的不稳定因素。  
“也没什么其他的事，我是希望主教大人能在玛林道夫伯爵前往纳尔亚拉之前去探望他们一回。”布朗胥百克公爵的脸上挤出若有所指的笑容，不怀好意地用嘴角发出声音，“我想主教大人的表妹，希尔德·冯·玛林道夫伯爵小姐也在期待与您相见。”  
……人质换人质是吗？奥贝斯坦一懔，眼垂得更低，就像是设想好的剧本在演出时因为舞台条件引发了变数一般，他不知道最终结局是什么，他可探知的是，那个结局只会出现在有利于他的方向之上。


	7. 木马斩首

“作为你的朋友，平心而论我从没干涉过你的人生，却听从了许多你的建议。而这次，你连最低层次的知情权都不想给我吗？”在蜂蜜色的头发之下，男人灰色的眼睛中总是闪耀着诚挚的光芒；此时的他正为好友的缄默表现出深深的苦闷。  
渥夫根·米达麦亚就是这样一个好人。出生在朗塔兹-德拉洛克敏兹海沿岸本分的手工艺者家庭，没有继承父亲的手艺而加入军队大概是他一生中做过的最出格的事情；后来依靠自己的能力步步晋升，并在接管了海军第四战队之后向自己温柔可人的远房表妹求婚，成功，成为了军队中爱妻爱家的模范。对于米达麦亚这样的男人，目前只有两件事令他非常遗憾：第一，妻子艾芳瑟琳没有为他们美满的婚姻添上一个欢乐的源泉——孩子；第二，与一个无论男女都该敬而远之的男人交上了朋友。军旅生涯总会创造许多奇迹，米达麦亚认为与皇帝的私生子变成抽不得身的朋友是其中最神奇的一件。  
“你听取我的建议是因为你根本拿不定主意。”奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔似乎在事隔两年之后再一次陷入宫廷政治斗争的旋涡中心，而米达麦亚感觉到这次与上次的不同，这个男人完全不愿说出事情的前因后果，“而我从未让你把你的意见看法甚至是生活中的每个细节全告诉我——这知情权可以算是你强加于我的，自然没有理由从我这里要求对等待遇。”  
“我是在关心你！我想我也许能帮上什么忙才会问！”这还算是朋友吗？米达麦亚不禁感叹这个男人的无情无义。他看得出，这蹊跷的事件中一定有什么难言之隐——因为自从自己回来弥漫在罗严塔尔脸上的阴云一直没有散开；但罗严塔尔对他这个朋友的不信任着实令他愤怒，经历了今天皇宫中让米达麦亚应接不暇的情况，他更确信这一点；同时蹊跷的事更多了。但无论他如何询问，得来的只有心不在焉的冷笑。  
“还有，今天奥贝斯坦献上的秘宝究竟是怎么回事？我怎么没见到你在纳尔亚拉弄到那东西？”从穆沙到纳尔亚拉，据米达麦亚所知在两人分头领兵之前罗严塔尔并没有找到如此重要的秘宝，而进入纳尔亚拉中枢地带之后也鲜有可能——那这位在米达麦亚心中只能用毒蛇来形容的枢机主教呈上的解救了罗严塔尔的“证物”会不会是另一个暗藏杀机的陷阱？  
但是罗严塔尔仍是那样，把冷笑压进酒杯里，将一切问题都一带而过。米达麦亚的不安比以前更加深刻了，这次回来时，罗严塔尔身上有种完全不同的东西，是他们认识这些年从来没有出现过的，仿佛是破壳前的胎动，呼之欲出，但那层壳的抗力是来自内部的——自己在跟自己角力。  
而今天，罗严塔尔与那个奥贝斯坦之间不断地流窜着一种神秘的默契……那种感觉……米达麦亚有极度糟糕的预感，原本的罗严塔尔消失在与壳对抗的缝隙之中了。  
米达麦亚设想了很多状况，但都在内心里推翻了。酒馆内的人渐渐多起来，吵闹的声响四处都是，但米达麦亚发现，每当人声接近了他们这一桌子总会停止片刻。之后愈行愈远地继续讨论，逐渐分辨不清了。他开始猜测这些话题是不是有关罗严塔尔的，毕竟就算是皇帝出面，依罗严塔尔的身份与前科，“怀疑”这东西是不容易洗去的。  
不过，终于有人来打破这种被抑人喉头的私语包围的局面。圣弓兵总长没有端酒杯就这样走过来打招呼，之后注意力就全放在罗严塔尔身上。  
“我听说，”缪拉用引人遐想的深邃神情说道，“那个您声称要去采摘多特蒙约红蔷薇的夜晚其实是跟一朵浑身是刺和毒液名副其实的‘红’蔷薇一起度过的……您对这个流言有什么解释啊，罗严塔尔将军？”  
在惊讶得合不拢嘴的同时，米达麦亚看见罗严塔尔的脸上起了明显变化——至少对于米达麦亚与他的熟悉程度来说是极明显的。  
见对方没有回答，缪拉又补充了一句：“当然，我说的‘度过’跟那人在陛下面前声称的‘度过’可是有本质区别的！”  
持续的阴晴不定。但米达麦亚顾不上他的表情，只能开始考虑要如何接住缪拉的话才能使此刻的沉默不变成那种叫做“默认”的东西。脑中来来回回转了几圈，话到嘴边突然变成潜意识里不自觉产生的疑问：“这事……怎么说？”说出来就得到罗严塔尔饱含怨气的一瞥，很可怕，但好奇心一向是无所畏惧的。  
缪拉愉快地看看米达麦亚又偷扫了罗严塔尔一眼，解释道：“您不知道吗？今天那些作证的侍卫们一口咬定罗严塔尔大人那天没有回到府邸是为什么？因为他们看到那时与他在一起的是位有着一头棕色长发的‘女性’。”“那也不能说是……”“当然，光是在一起是不值得提的；但当时他们之间的行为过于亲密，所以让别人不多想都很难啊！”“那……”看米达麦亚面露难色，缪拉只好补充提醒：“今天在皇宫里那位枢机主教大人居然替他辩解呢！您见过主教大人为自己和缪杰尔大人……不，是罗严克拉姆大人以外的人在皇帝面前辩驳吗？多奇怪的场面！”  
虽然自己也有这样的疑惑，但米达麦亚还是说：“那个奥贝斯坦这样做肯定是因为罗严塔尔在他的某个计划中占有重要地位或者这样根本是一种险恶的陷害……”“哼……”才说到这里，罗严塔尔冷哼出声把他打断，“陷害……是吗？哼……”  
缪拉刚想追究这句话的意义，突然有人冲进了酒馆；伴随着他打开的门板，从外向内散进混乱的声音，让酒馆里多数的军人警惕起来。来人在众人中寻找着，径直向米达麦亚走来。  
“大人，罗严克拉姆侯爵紧急召集令！”自己的副官卡尔·艾德华·拜耶尔蓝压低了嗓音但语气中的紧张使米达麦亚附近的缪拉与罗严塔尔都竖起耳朵，“出事了！多特蒙约城边缘区域多处地方燃起火焰，城里一片混乱！”  
众人听到都一惊，缪拉首先问：“主要在什么方向？着火的都是什么地方？死伤情况呢？”  
“西南的驻地和西北角外国使者的居住区附近都有火情，南区的市集一片火势最猛，几乎无法接近；情况具体不是很清楚，但就目前来看基本没有伤亡人员……”“那扑救措施的进程是？”“多特蒙约皇城近卫军已经分散各地扑救，但火点实在太多，近卫军人员不够，所以下达紧急召集……”“你先回去！向罗严克拉姆大人提上我的建议——收回近卫军，巩固全城防务！至于火情……”米达麦亚的直觉告诉他，火不过是障眼法，趁乱作乱才是对方的目的；看向罗严塔尔，征求的眼神立刻得到肯定，“由我们俩的人来负责如何？”  
见罗严塔尔点头，拜耶尔蓝领命转身，可没走两步就折回来：“大人，我在来的路上听近卫军的人说，纳尔亚拉的皇室成员全部遇刺……”“都死了吗？！”“这我没有听到。”  
在米达麦亚心头升起的是前所未有的不详预感，眼前的事件本身就是一件不简单的预谋，而事件的发生预示的局面更是宽广而复杂。一段未来的历史会被提前，短暂的平静时刻被结束在母亲的腹中，预定好的进程霎时被动地加快了速度——还没在家里好好待上几天，又要投入浴血沙场了吗？  
正盘算着如何划分区域，却听身旁的罗严塔尔说道：“你发现了吗？对方是从皇城的边缘专门找人烟稀少的地方放火，表面上看是城市的重要组成部分，但不会将他们的立场置于不义之地。你让罗严克拉姆撤回近卫军加强防卫很正确。但是……”罗严塔尔已经走到了托利斯坦身边，翻身上马，“他们惟独空出了东北方向，这只有两种可能，一是他们的目标其实在东北那里，这些火不过是声东击西罢了；另一种可能，他们兵分两路围绕城市行动，最终相会于东北方的出口——那是他们出逃的路线。”说完，他向缪拉示意跟上自己。  
“如果是东北角，有什么值得袭击的地方吗？”米达麦亚承认罗严塔尔的话有些道理，但对方会不会考虑到这些猜度，而有逆反行动？  
“那边基本是平民住宅，”缪拉勒停了跃跃欲试的坐骑，“如果从袭击目标多为公共设施来看，那里有两座学校，还有……教堂！”  
米达麦亚看到几乎已经策马奔出的罗严塔尔背部一僵，控着托利斯坦踱了两步，转过身来：“看来我们要分开行动了，这属于我们教会军的范围了。 ”迅速拉开缰绳，连追随身后的缪拉都不管地冲了出去。米达麦亚刚想吩咐缪拉两句，却见托利斯坦又回来了。  
“米达麦亚，你抽一队人去守住南边的城门！就算火势很大也说不定会有办法通过！”罗严塔尔所说与米达麦亚心中尚未成型的想法不谋而合——但他没有等到肯定的回答便继续了他的路程。

多特蒙约大火，纳尔亚拉皇室成员遇刺，这两件事发生在今天绝非偶然——这里聚集着刚受过封赏在休息期中的军队以及各国的使节，无论表里，都会使外交与民心一落千丈。罗严塔尔隐约察觉出，或许两个事件之间并没有直接的关联，但他们加合在一起产生的效果是不可预知的。  
就算是在放火一事上，罗严塔尔也窥不出十足充分的准备；本可以做得更加完善，那扰乱的效果就会更好地体现。而皇室被刺杀在这样快的时间内就传遍全城……这是不是意味着，两个事件之间在某一点上建立了先前没有被估算在计划内的关系？或者说，刺杀或是放火，没有一件事的目标是大家在表象看见的那样？  
这只是直觉，罗严塔尔没办法回答。他只能看到今夜战争的脚步立刻逼近，身为军人的他们说不定明天就站在战场之上。  
“罗严塔尔大人！”缪拉从身后追了上来，“如果那边真的被作为目标，他们会选择教堂吗？据我所知那里的布朗格教堂是多特蒙约城内最古老的，某种程度上说，其价值连各国教民纷纷前来朝圣的多特蒙约中心大教堂都无法匹敌，在各国教民心中的地位可是……”“你确定这次事件不是那近百个异教徒使者中的人干的？”罗严塔尔打断了缪拉的想法，他听见某个名字被提及，布朗格教堂，他记得自己曾经去过那里，他曾经在布朗格从上级处领取命令，而住在教堂深处的枢机主教就名叫巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦。  
在这个问题上，罗严塔尔明白自己完了，但他不会承认自己真的完了。今天一整天的经历使罗严塔尔埋入记忆深处甚至想直接扔出大脑的东西被反复挖掘出来，搜刮着他身体中的每一个角落。若是让他回忆起今天的事情，他第一个想起的肯定是那被佛利德里希四世称为“萨曼妮亚的钥匙”的十字架。罗严塔尔在纳尔亚拉的征途中虽然不是时刻追随莱因哈特，但他确信从纳尔亚拉皇家教会的藏品中挑出拥有并带走它的人是莱因哈特。它是如何来到奥贝斯坦手中的呢？又是出于什么理由变成了自己“护送”的秘宝呢？  
也许自己被从立典拉德公爵手里救出的同时又掉落到罗严克拉姆侯爵的掌中……  
也许是自己想多了奥贝斯坦只是在履行与自己的约定洗脱暗杀罪名的时候未经莱因哈特的允许就出示了它……  
也就是说那是莱因哈特专程从纳尔亚拉带回来送给奥贝斯坦的？那么……  
罗严塔尔开始为思索这种问题自我厌弃。奥贝斯坦与新的罗严克拉姆侯爵本来就是一体的，无论是谁的动作都同时代表了另一个人，现在的他一定是落入井底想出来都不行了，连环套层层叠叠束缚在他身上，他只能坐以待毙。  
但如此认清事实又令他燃烧出了一阵难以言喻的失望，这失望与被欺骗的情绪远远强过当自己知道克劳希小姐接受求爱完全是为了让他成为政治斗争的牺牲品时的情绪。  
从那天起，这个苍白着脸落到他怀里的男人就注定是他一生的梦魇，能击碎他苦心装点起来的自信笑容，任凭圣袍后摆卷起，又随意抛洒在任何地方。  
他看见过拒人千里的冰冷，他看见过居高临下的审视，他还看到了在皇室侍卫面前、军队将官面前、甚至皇帝面前的掌握一切主导的弧度。每个给予别人的表情都仿佛是赐予他的，每种对待别人的感情都似乎是他能得到的答案。  
但属于莱因哈特的不会属于他。罗严塔尔的二十六年人生中无数次想起莱因哈特都是由于母亲蕾欧娜无意间的偏爱和有意识的忘却，而这些天莱因哈特就像是不复存在于蕾欧娜的世界中了一般。罗严塔尔知道他跳进了谁的世界，又和谁紧密地联系在了一起。但他可以表现出的除了悲愤，只有胆怯。  
当奥贝斯坦再次闯入他的视线的时候，却是以他完全意料不到的方式。布朗格教堂前方的小广场上有一口不起眼的水井，而此时，一个初春夜晚的石头井台透着森冷的气息。井台边缠斗着两个人，而在罗严塔尔看到他们的下一瞬间就变成了一边倒的战局——一个体型如军人般健壮的灰发男子一手掐住有着棕色长发男人的细长的脖颈按在井台上，另一只手抓住对方的右手，使劲地要抢过右手里紧攥的什么东西。那是奥贝斯坦，罗严塔尔不用靠近就能分辨出他身后的长发随着挣扎的动作一片一片地从井沿滑落下去，原本青白的脸因为项上力量的加重而拧掉最后的血色。  
为了结集教会军晚罗严塔尔一步到达的缪拉也看到这个情况，罗严塔尔听到他倒抽一口气，明白他没有大喝出声的意图，立刻抽上托利斯坦，在那灰发男人抬头之前冲到近处，跃下马背，来不及拔剑，直向井台边两人扑了过去，想要扳开钳制奥贝斯坦的手腕。对方也感受到了他的强力，努力甩开可是牵动与奥贝斯坦争夺着什么的手，让目标滑出了手心，于是急忙补救，另一只手因为松懈被罗严塔尔扳离，反折过去。奥贝斯坦一发现脖子上的压力消失立刻翻身要从这纠缠中逃出，但刚踏出一步便被右手的力量牵扯着将背部撞上井缘，左手划空没抓住任何依靠，身体顺着井台软在角力的两个男人身下，肺部总算触到冰冷的空气，剧烈的咳嗽起来。  
罗严塔尔发现奥贝斯坦仍然搅在他们之间，便暗暗注意起那两人争抢的东西。那是一个巴掌大小的水晶瓶子，里面振动着浅黄色的液体；瓶盖不知去向，其中液体时不时从瓶口溅出一两滴，从奥贝斯坦的指缝中擦着手腕滴到灰发男子的手上。  
奥贝斯坦清醒的理智让他一抬眼便从陌生男人的腋下空隙里看到了罗严塔尔的注意力方向，他立刻从喘息中挤出来：“……小……小心……咳……”被他这声音一提醒罗严塔尔才发现那液体滑过的皮肤都留下棕色的痕迹。  
毒药！一瞬间罗严塔尔想起，作为多特蒙约最古老的建筑，这广场上的水井其实连结着整个皇城的饮用水网！  
随着时间的推移，奥贝斯坦手指手腕上的痕迹渐渐呈现出几近黑色的深棕色，而瓶中的液体仍不断地翻滚而出。罗严塔尔不了解毒物，根本无法判断毒性，此刻只能心急如焚地等待时机，扭转战局——三个人都在等待，目前无论做什么都不能完美地打开平衡。  
“主教大人！瓶子……要洒了！！！”突然间一道声音插了进来，不知觉间缪拉已经来到井边，大吼着提醒三人；他们都愣住了，但罗严塔尔第一个反应过来，一股力量冲到手边，硬是将陌生人从井边扯开：“快扔掉它！！”  
奥贝斯坦也明白了缪拉的计策，在压制离开右手的刹那用尽浑身力气把瓶子扔出去——瓶子在距井台很远的地方摔个粉碎，浅黄一地。  
见毒药危险已除，罗严塔尔松开陌生人，拔剑指向他。而对方身上似乎并没有这类武器，一张愠怒的脸忽然间浮上笑意：“原来是大名鼎鼎的‘金银妖瞳’，我一直很想跟你较量一下——不只是在战场上。不过今天不行了。”不知这个人用了什么方法，居然从教堂的背面奔来一匹毛色深沉的劲马，让他避开了罗严塔尔的剑锋一跃而上，“我是蔷薇骑士团的华尔特·冯·先寇布，等我们不是敌人的时候一起喝酒聊天吧！哈哈哈！”在豪爽的笑声中他飞速向南而去。“追上他！”罗严塔尔立刻向教会军众人下令，同时示意缪拉带领。  
蔷薇骑士团……那个著名的由罗切尼流放的下等贵族们组成的佣兵队吗？他们这次的主人是谁？  
罗严塔尔却没有时间多想，目光触及仍倚靠着井台的奥贝斯坦，想也没想便跑过去抓住他的右手：“这个……这毒药怎么处理？！”罗严塔尔把那手凑到唇边突然想起毒性的可能以及对方的身份，触电似的拿开；身边没有清水，他手足无措地拎起衣角，刚要贴上又生怕这液体会因摩擦而加快渗透，“能擦干它吗？”  
可奥贝斯坦脸上的表情完全看不出惊慌，一味是冰冷般的坚硬。他甩开罗严塔尔的手，撑住背后的井缘起身；见对方有不追问到底不放过自己的脾气，才勉强解释：“阁下请看那边的地面，这种迷药只是暴露在外会渐变成黑色，并无毒性。”  
迷药是吗……罗严塔尔扭头向瓶子碎裂的地方确认，放下心来，很快意识到刚才自己的举动是多么不可理喻。调整着自己的心态，命令自己恢复该有的样子，同时梳理心中的疑问；一抬头就见到奥贝斯坦整理好了衣袍向着教堂大门走去：“主教大人请留步！”而奥贝斯坦没有理会，连脚步都没有慢下来。  
“主教大人，下官有事要问您呢！”罗严塔尔从背后追上，强扭过他的肩，让他与自己对视；灰蓝瞳色中蕴涵的怒气使罗严塔尔有能力勾起一抹冷笑，“您觉得您不对这些事作点解释可行吗？我是说，刚才的迷药，今晚的大火，纳尔亚拉皇室遇刺，还有……那个‘萨曼妮亚的钥匙’。”  
奥贝斯坦转了转肩，发现以他现在的力气根本无法挣脱，于是简略地回答：“这些事对在下来说根本没有任何好处，没有理由去计划些什么。”“连‘萨曼妮亚的钥匙’也是吗？它不属于你任何阴谋的一部分？”话一出口，罗严塔尔便深感后悔，他已经把自己的胆怯全部从这问题中透露出来；更深层面上来说，他仍旧纠缠着这个玩意不放自我否定着他处于优越的位置。  
“那似乎是阁下与在下之间上一个约定的范围了，相信阁下还没忘记在下的条件。”在罗严塔尔呆滞的时刻奥贝斯坦夺回了自己的控制权，头也不回地走进教堂；而立在原地的男人想起，“依在下之言行事”，这是奥贝斯坦在助他摆脱困境前定下的条件，完全没有反问的权力。

当日，前纳尔亚拉帝国皇室全体成员，包括现在的纳尔亚拉公爵在多特蒙约皇宫中遭集体刺杀，只有“圣女洁西卡”的尸体未被发现；而塞伯克王国使团全体失踪，后确认为携“圣女”出逃。没有多少人知道他们是如何从火势最大的城南逃出去的，也没有多少人知道制定整个出逃计划的是谁——距离“杨文理”这个名字在各国间传开还有一个多月的时间，自然也不会有人记得塞伯克公主随行的异邦男子。塞伯克公主归国后联合撒芬维尔海周边诸国以“圣女洁西卡”的家族遭屠杀为导火索宣告这标志着罗切尼大帝国对上帝的虔诚子民们展开血腥灭绝，而联盟诸国将与之进行一场匡扶上帝威严与秩序的“圣战”。  
佛利德里希四世在接到消息的第二天传罗严克拉姆侯爵入宫，命其带领除皇城近卫军外他手中的全部兵力前往南方应战。罗切尼大帝国的撒芬维尔之征正式开始……


	8. 萨曼妮亚之梦

听见敲门声的时候，从高高的窗上透进的天光尚未明晰，照得空白一片的屋顶幻化出奇异的图景，吸引住奥贝斯坦的注意力。  
今天是莱因哈特带领军队从多特蒙约南下的日子。这场战争是按照程序宣战的正规战争，出兵时间也按照惯例安排在上午八点；如果加上全军集结、皇帝审阅下令所需的时间，率军之将应该于早晨六点到达皇宫前的德默大广场。依现在的光线看，时间大约在五点之前，不知莱因哈特是不是已经作好了一切准备。  
以塞伯克为首的撒芬维尔海周边诸国的宣战书送到多特蒙约是一周前的事情了。作为教廷军力的掌管者，奥贝斯坦看过那纸战书，上面明确地将纳尔亚拉帝国写在首位，紧接着的是自罗切尼建国以来一直的附属国之一特伐西特里，而塞伯克仅仅放在第三的位置上，顺序间显示的政治姿态不言而喻；之后便是渔民之国克尔玛，以及自称中立独立的托那修；最后加上的是沙卡王国的两个信仰上帝的自治邦——阿努比邦和斯洛沙邦。而在末尾署名处又神秘地出现了并不与纳尔亚拉接壤却与莱克利大帝国休戚相干的冈尼萨，其国王优布三世的签名与纹章赫然在目——明明是一个不可能参与战争的国家却在这战书上分得一块地盘其用心的确值得思虑。  
奥贝斯坦可以肯定的是，国土深入加略大平原的维拉科卡公国没有加入这个“圣战联盟”，不然奥贝斯坦家的经济来源至少要永久性切除五分之一。  
教会军没有参与这常战争。根据对方宣战的口吻，这是一个打着上帝名号的“圣战”是为了推翻“已成为罗切尼扩张战争傀儡的多特蒙约‘正统’教廷”，从而建立“真正奉行上帝之命、为各国教民带来福祉而不是灾祸的新教廷”；既然如此，教会军的过早参与只会落人口实，给其他各国留下急于撇清一切诽谤的迫切印象。作为上帝在人间最权威的代表，对于这气息虚弱的挑战不妨显示出不屑以顾的态度，只有自己对自己深信不移，别人才会充分相信你。但教会军在后方会作好万全准备随机应变；针对撒芬维尔海的状况，奥贝斯坦更是转动了黑暗里搭建已久的齿轮，等待命令需要的那一天。  
多特蒙约的内部是他最不能放心的。刚进入莱因哈特管辖的皇城近卫军毫无适应期，就被强行剥离新的统帅，这时将他们放在风云暗涌的皇城是极其危险的。皇太子死后，佛利德里希四世已在立典拉德公爵和莱因哈特的联合支持下将皇孙艾尔威·由谢夫殿下立为继承人，布朗胥百克-立典亥姆一派的不满积聚下来肯定有爆发的一天。如果这一天出现在“圣战”平息之前，那么再完备的计划也会有措手不及的时候。  
又一阵敲门声响起——这回不同，外面传来了男人的话语：“奥贝斯坦大人，您昨天定下的时间已经到了，我现在是不是可以去准备马匹了？”是法伦海特，奥贝斯坦听到后渐渐想起，昨日收到母亲的口讯，让他今天务必回哈赫勒一趟——这不是一次两次了，她时常不管不顾他预先定好的计划下着命令，但它们总是出现在最佳时机之上。  
“我知道了，你去吧。”奥贝斯坦起身探看，床头摆着那本《优越的政权》——这是从一个莱克利商人手中买来的，据说是近几个月在西方几国贵族中流传甚广的一本著述。作者署名T·J·德·纳桑吉，据说是冈尼萨人；薄薄的小册子里写满了不切实际的妄想和对民众过高的评价，真不知道究竟是骗人还是在自我欺骗。  
带着一身嘲笑下床，并把它们跟睡袍一同褪下；挑了套开襟的短袍，把头发向后束好裹进上衣。正洗漱间，门上传来扣击：“奥贝斯坦大人，罗严克拉姆侯爵来了，我让他在中庭等候。”莱因哈特？为什么出征前要来这里？遇上什么麻烦了吗？“我马上过去。”奥贝斯坦仔细回想，发现自从在皇宫的册封典礼之后，他已经有十几天没来找过自己了。为什么？那个十字架？真的只为这样东西赌气似的暗中抗拒自己十几天？无意间奥贝斯坦又想起十几天前还有一个人也反复纠缠着那个十字架——不管作为艺术品来说它的价值如何，只要能尽其政治价值，它的归属是谁和传递的形式都不值得计较；那眼前的状况是什么样的心态造就而成的呢？  
站在中庭走廊中央的莱因哈特已经战甲在身，洁白的底色上纹着金光万丈的怒吼雄师，披风上的狮子迎风竖立的鬃毛与他垂在盔甲外的金色卷发融合在一起，张力无可限量。看着那个背影，瞬间奥贝斯坦有了身在哈赫勒的错觉，为学习上的错误一次次接受处罚的孩子满肚子牢骚地立在修道院低矮的长廊里，心中发下重誓这一辈子都只给那个严厉的青年背面，永远也别想看到他的笑脸；可不一会儿，享受着这种坚决的孩子便偷笑出声，只要青年修士一唤他的名字就飞奔过来。现在的莱因哈特也是相同的，奥贝斯坦这样深信着；但他还没有呼唤莱因哈特，那穿着盔甲的将军便转过身来，目光投向这边——那目光突然从期待变成一种淡淡的怒气进而又成了冰冷：“你要出门？”  
奥贝斯坦知道是自己方便骑马的打扮让莱因哈特有了这个推测：“对，母亲让我回哈赫勒一次。”“玛娅？噢……我知道她要作什么了。”莱因哈特偏头笑道，边说边走近奥贝斯坦，“她大概是听说巴尔差点命丧歹徒之手所以就像对我那样也送个人跟着你。”垂下眼，莱因哈特看到他右手上淡淡的棕色痕迹，毫无预兆地握住贴上自己的脸：“‘维罗妮卡’，对吗？”他说出迷药的名字，随着发音翕动的唇从一个个指缝滑过，“而且浓度高得惊人。”  
“……对。”刚过五点，是教堂里的清修者们离开自己房间前往圣坛领取圣餐的时间，而中庭是他们的必经之路；奥贝斯坦这样想着，便要把手抽回，但莱因哈特不会这么简单就放过他，唇瓣移到手背上，在分明的骨节和手腕间游走，时不时抬起眼盯住奥贝斯坦：“保存着那样的东西，巴尔，你究竟想用在谁的身上？别的枢机主教？教皇？还是……我？”“不！那是……”莱因哈特手甲上关节断口虽打磨得圆滑，但力量的驱使让它们仍然在奥贝斯坦的皮肤上留下刺痛；正要辩解，却被强力拉进一个冰冷坚硬的怀抱里。“不，不，的确，这不是你的东西，这是那个男人用在你身上的，让你不惜与布朗胥百克之流联手要用战争把我踢出你的生活，是吗，巴尔？是那个罗严塔尔让你这样做的吧？”  
看不见他的眼睛，奥贝斯坦只能感受到耳畔的语调没有起伏，流畅地滑过像是根本没有说出口一般，让人无力回答。奥贝斯坦不知道莱因哈特的脑中是如何形成这个结论的，他忽然开始庆幸这样的姿势让他看不见那双眼——他不能接受自己耗费十多年心血教导的眼睛里饱含着毫无意义的丑恶感情，他不能在这种关键的时刻来将自己的努力否定。  
如果莱因哈特因为任何人做出有违于最高目标的事，那我所做的一切就都是失败的——无论是为了那个孩子还是为了我。  
莱因哈特没有强迫他回答，只是一点一点地摁紧他的背，将他向更深的地方推挤着。奥贝斯坦只能分辨起四周的声音，他觉得清修者的脚步已经在走廊的转弯处响起：“放开我！”挣扎着但很快察觉到莱因哈特把自己推回身前，想来是因为他看见背后走来的人群；奥贝斯坦刚要放松开来作出与莱因哈特谈话的样子，可下一秒发生的事让他惊愕无比——晨间的凉风从胸前的皮肤掠过，自己的上衣竟被生生扯开，而原先束好的头发也被带动着披散在身体周围。他不敢相信地看向莱因哈特，那眼神里不是孩童天真的玩笑，而是一种严峻的审视。奥贝斯坦脑中紧绷着的一根弦霎时断裂，他无法容忍继续在原地等待莱因哈特下一个动作从而判断他的用意，顾不上垂挂的衣服和混乱的头发，奥贝斯坦向走廊的另一头跑去。走廊直通圣坛所在的礼拜堂，那里即将聚集着圣职人员，除了那里便只剩下一扇狭小的门，奥贝斯坦别无选择只能推门进入——很不幸，这里是间圣物贮藏室。  
不能再逃了。在踏进这里的第一时间他就失去了关上门的力量，这里没有第二个出口，他只能在这里思考接下来面对莱因哈特的对策。  
但莱因哈特没有给他时间。“怎么？在救下他的命之后，你们并没有夜夜笙歌？难道是因为还没有把我赶出多特蒙约？”他紧随其后走进储物室，面带笑容地走向奥贝斯坦，“还是说你身上的肌肤都无法吸引‘名花终结者’的垂怜……”“莱因哈特！”奥贝斯坦喝断他伸出一半的手，声音里满是坚决和颤抖，两者混合在一起，预示着那独有的愤怒边缘。  
莱因哈特停住了。他迷惑地望着奥贝斯坦，突然又把自己的额头送过去抵在对面的肩上：“巴尔，等这场仗打完了我们就一起去抓安森巴哈好吗？我知道巴尔你绝对不是故意放走他的对吧？别生气了，巴尔。”  
或许他已经找到理智了。想着奥贝斯坦想着，待那颗金色的脑袋离开肩头，他点点头。  
“那么，吻我。”莱因哈特灿烂地笑了起来，就像是没有看见那双垂着的眼睛顿时灰暗许多地坚持着。  
“不行，莱因哈特，这是……”“如果不想我今天在德默广场上直接杀了佛利德里希篡位的话，吻我，巴尔。”他笑得更深，他知道这种逆时机而行的夺权是奥贝斯坦多么忌讳的行为。这的确有如脑门上巧妙的一击，让奥贝斯坦清醒地认识到状况，又不至于被击昏过去。  
奥贝斯坦将自己凑了上去，四片唇瓣接触到一起，他感觉到那之上有种少年特有的纯净热度，随着摩擦迅速窜到他的嘴唇上；辗转着叼起那润泽的下唇，轻软地吮吸，并不时用舌尖触碰舔过，仿佛自己的意识也随舌的轨迹滑向了不知名的地方……  
“巴尔，怎么了？你在发抖。”奥贝斯坦睁开眼睛，发现自己被莱因哈特搂在怀中，疑惑地询问，“是不是很冷？”  
莱因哈特这才想起抱着的身体是光裸着的，而自己身上的盔甲只会加剧他的战栗。从手边的一堆布中抽出一叠最厚的展开，披在奥贝斯坦身上——原来是块铺在大型圣器架上的白布，上面用金线细致地锈满神圣的图案与文字符号，在与奥贝斯坦融合的瞬间给他的脸撒上前所未有的圣洁光辉。莱因哈特情不自禁地印上他的唇，仅仅是轻浅地一碰，但让奥贝斯坦感受到了无边的占有。  
“等凯旋的号角响起，我要为巴尔披上白色的圣袍……那时巴尔一定就像是我的新娘！”  
象征着教廷最高地位的白色吗……奥贝斯坦看着他一身轻松离去的背影，内心却无比沉重。  
“……上帝在梦里告诉萨曼妮亚，你只看见了那匣子华丽的外表，你无法想象它承载的是悲伤、痛苦和绝望……你没有遵守不开启匣子的誓言，那我只能毁灭你的世界……”

当从缪拉那里听说前线推移到特伐西特里便陷入了情势不明的胶着状态之后，罗严塔尔注意到多特蒙约全城的气氛仍然沉浸在先前克尔玛临阵倒戈的喜悦之中。罗严塔尔考虑过由于对民心的影响而没有对外放出消息但连常随蕾欧娜入宫的人都没有任何响动，他开始怀疑缪拉的准确性。以常识判断，就算敌对方联盟力量如此，罗切尼的兵力及其战略战术也不容许在战争的初期便陷入这种状态；但据缪拉的描述，说是敌方的将领中出现了一名前所未有的能人，战术上无懈可击，与罗严克拉姆侯爵难分伯仲。将信将疑，作为教会军统帅的罗严塔尔只能将目光放回皇城。  
距莱因哈特带军离开已有一个多月了，走之前归于其管辖的多特蒙约近卫军在这段时间里提拔了一个临时的全责指挥官，耶尔涅斯特·梅克林格。这个动作是在莱因哈特出战后完成的，选择一个不明确属于任何派别的平民的用意显而易见，这多数又是奥贝斯坦培植的新势力。  
但是……这个男人他到底想怎么样？罗严塔尔犹记得一个多月前一个混乱的多特蒙约，那时他的第一直觉就是奥贝斯坦造就了这一切，可在某些意义上解释不通。至少他不会看不清这会提前战争，在战机到来之前；而莱因哈特在帝国中心的势力尚未根植稳固，发生战争只会引起三大家族重新开始军权之争。  
事实证明，一个月来布朗胥百克-立典亥姆一系的贵族间的异动已经扩大了范围，接连不断地出现各家族的要人趁着夜幕秘会商议的现象。罗严塔尔时常在晚间骑马穿越多特蒙约的路上看到平时只现身白天的华丽马车在一番遮掩之后纷纷涌出，幽灵般地从冷澈的石头路上滑过，刻画出下一个乱世。  
今晚的情形也好不到哪里去。从皇宫之南跨越了四条街都与一辆马车同向而行，在罗严塔尔转向行宫与自己府邸的路之后才消失；这让人颇觉诡异，毕竟另外一个方向只能通向城外，而上次的大火和战事的影响多特蒙约已经颁布夜间的戒严令。一时好奇，他调头跟上，直到城门边。  
车厢并未打开，马车夫的旁边下来一人向守城的近卫军走去，他只是挑起深灰色斗篷遮在脸前的部分，卫兵便行礼退后命其他人去打开城门；看那身形，罗严塔尔很快就明白那是谁，而车前一匹略显不安的马背上卷起的奢华披布随着它的动作滑下，古朴沉着的立典拉德家纹印映入眼帘。罗严塔尔没有上前，他收起托利斯坦的脚步藏进了黑暗。  
城门开启，灰色斗篷的主人移回马车边，与车内拉开帘子的人交谈了几句，便吩咐车夫上路。罗严塔尔对那个曾经把他引入陷阱的女人印象并不深刻，但她手指上的那颗穆沙出产的巨大蓝宝石这城里不会有第二个人拥有。马车异常顺利地离开多特蒙约，细长的身影在门内立了许久才回身。  
“枢机主教大人，这种时间出现在戒严的城门边不知想做些什么呢？”奥贝斯坦听见马踏石面的声音，加快了脚步，但身后还是传来一个并不陌生的声音，“刚才那车里坐的，不会是艾尔芙瑞德·冯·克劳希小姐吧？”  
又是他吗？奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔……奥贝斯坦边思虑是之前什么时候露出马脚泄露车中人的身份边直直地朝布朗格教堂方向走去全然不理会男人的纠缠。“先是有着脱俗美貌的塞伯克公主，和圣洁的纳尔亚拉女公爵，现在是绚烂的红蔷薇艾尔芙瑞德小姐……或许还应该算上任职纳尔亚拉的玛林道夫伯爵的美丽小姐——难道大人的乐趣就是将出现在多特蒙约所有水准以上的女性一一赶出城市从而剥夺下官的乐趣吗？”  
荒诞不经的联想！奥贝斯坦在心中冷笑着，继续自己的步伐；身后的马突然蹿到面前，罗严塔尔跳下来，很快逼近他：“还是说，大人您是想亲自代替她们跟下官一起留在这个日渐迟暮的城市里呢？”说着，用两根手指挑起一缕挂在奥贝斯坦脸颊边的长发，游移的目光同那手指一般带着玩味，又反复无常。  
冷视着这种举动，奥贝斯坦撇开头，离开那只手，但很快凝视着眼前的男人停住了。这可以认为是执着吗？两个月前偶然的交错，偶然地插手到立典拉德的计划中去，还有偶然的，或许是连无意图都称不上的肉体行为，本应该一切结束抛诸脑后，但这个男人有种可能他本人都不理解的陷落，让他不自觉地要把另一个人也一并拖入。奥贝斯坦想或许他只是对从身体接触上得来的乐趣感到痴迷，但作为名扬七海的“名花终结者”，罗严塔尔大可以放宽选择范围而不是拘泥于自己这个在罗切尼没有人敢靠近的“毒物”。  
那就是在寻找所谓的“刺激”了？可能吧……心里自嘲起用来形容自己的字眼，奥贝斯坦觉得不必与罗严塔尔探讨这些问题，深深的一个眼神，他绕开前方的骏马，径自而去；罗严塔尔没有罢休，但也没有直接阻拦，而是上马紧随奥贝斯坦身畔：“上马吧？让下官送您回去吧？”言语中暗示的意味强烈到令奥贝斯坦想忽视都不行；脚步更快了——虽然到现在为止，除去莱因哈特莫名的担心以外，罗严塔尔都不是个麻烦，可难保以后不会是；正在此时，奥贝斯坦惊觉到，自己现在的态度是否有可能是使罗严塔尔成为巨大麻烦速度加快的催化剂，如果自己对罗严塔尔的冷淡会成为危机暴发的导火索的话……  
奥贝斯坦停在路中央，这让罗严塔尔怀疑起是不是自己的死缠烂打终于将这一向冷静的男人逼到了极限。“罗严塔尔将军，”从斗篷中伸出的胳膊上明显裹着红色的圣袍，让手背在浅淡的月光下露出病态的白净，妖异地浮动进四周的空气里，“如果阁下不助一臂之力，在下是不可能爬上那匹马的。”

当看到扫落地面的蜡烛中有两根仍在顽强燃烧时，奥贝斯坦注意到了烛台的花纹，与教皇在圣诞弥撒上常用的那柄完全相同，那它一定是平日置于圣坛上法伦海特最喜欢的一柄。转眼看看半倚着自己用力撕扯内袍的男人，奥贝斯坦不禁想知道刚才在与罗严塔尔边走边缠吻的时候一如既往要来报告各种情报的法伦海特是怀着什么样的心情会意后知趣地走开的。  
足够晚了，不会有任何人在这种时间前来晚祷。自从上次在众多清修者面前被莱因哈特剥开了上衣，如果现在这副模样也被看见，那他作为枢机主教的神圣形象与威严就要受尽信徒的质疑。神职人员的内袍一向是有着宽大领口的连身长衣，没有任何方便脱穿的出口，刚褪下斗篷，罗严塔尔似乎就决定要毁了这红色的衣服；奥贝斯坦任由他破坏想着也许自己应该在最初就坚持一个比较舒适的场所，这样就不会让身体曲折着被压制在巨型金属十字架与圣坛形成的直角位置。  
“别想着其他事，您该只想着我，”罗严塔尔顺利地让奥贝斯坦的肌肤和自己的掌心贴在一起，他重新咬上奥贝斯坦的唇，不过略带惩罚的味道，“这可是最基本的礼仪！”“我看阁下就是最不会遵守这礼仪的人，你难保不会在即将抛弃的小姐床上想着下一个目标。”奥贝斯坦转动身子希望寻找到一个舒服的姿势，可很快就被压得更紧，被迫对上那双仿佛燃烧起来的异色瞳孔。“枢机主教大人竟然会说出这种争宠女人才有的话，真是出乎下官的意料。”罗严塔尔几乎以两鼻相碰的距离笑着说，两手从胸口到大腿内侧、从腰腹到脊柱或轻或重地游移，“请您放心，在品尝过您的美味后，再不会有哪个小姐能出现在下官的床第间。”  
哼，真是出口成章的甜蜜谎言。奥贝斯坦合眼笑了起来，不知道这是他的几千几万遍；感受到刚才一直缠绕在唇边一张口便会吸入肺中的气息离才睁眼，发现温热的指尖在身上奏起迷离乐曲的同时，潮湿而滚烫的唇舌沿着那音乐开始了舞蹈。奥贝斯坦有错觉其实是自己身体所为，因为自己的喘息远比那人的要剧烈。  
大概溺水的感觉就会是这样的。他想起两个月前的夜晚，那时他认为身上施暴的男人不过是个没有理智的疯子，同他认真计较是彻底的浪费；而现在，就算对方提前发出邀请，奥贝斯坦也不能用正常的词汇来形容欲望中的男人；之后他意识到另一个原因——同样沉浸在汪洋之中的自己是没有权力去评价罗严塔尔的。  
肆虐在躯壳上的双手终于来到了隐秘的下体，以奥贝斯坦无法追赶的速度前后夹击，让他连手指不断的翻转开拓都无力动用身体抗拒，连支撑在圣坛上都很困难。想起地面上的蜡烛醒觉过来，看着身下缀饰着银穗的白布跟着他的滑动而渐渐贴向地面说不定下一刻就会接触到烛火……“罗严塔尔……蜡烛……移……啊…………”正劝说间，奥贝斯坦的声音冷不防给撞进体内的东西给生生阻断，令他过了几秒才反应过来那是什么。调整着呼吸放松身体，好不容易舒展开眉头，下一刻触到罗严塔尔的眼睛，在眼底看出了什么。“慢……呃……”在他放松的瞬间，罗严塔尔果然利用这机会入侵更深的秘域。奥贝斯坦急于抓住什么，但布料只会因为他的拉扯而加速下滑；他用身体体味到罗严塔尔的蠢动根本不可能去管顾烛火的隐患，只能挤出力量抽出一只扶着台面边缘的手去摸索布料的一角好把它翻折过来；但这个动作令他的重心下坠，硬是把自己投向了罗严塔尔，让扰乱他神智的分身占到先机，对方稍稍用力便全部滑进了他的身体。  
“你明明可以抓住我的……”罗严塔尔呢喃般的声音飘进他的耳朵，瞬间紧握着布料的手下一片空虚，只有腰部抵着圣坛——在他知道那是被罗严塔尔拉向自己脖子之前，他猜得出那是什么样的狼狈场景。手指触碰到湿淋淋的发稍，像是想轻搭在上面，可是手腕经不住汗水的润滑，只能挺起身子将男人拉近，用一副手肘牢牢勾住；这样一来几乎整个人脱离了圣坛而吊在罗严塔尔身上。这时原本摇摇欲坠的白布全部褪到地面，听到响动的奥贝斯坦要扭头看过去，但罗严塔尔先一步挤进他的颈间吮吸起来；上身被放平，只有肩胛骨杠上了冰冷的坛面，不适感让他扭动挣扎着，更加拥紧了怀中的头和颈。  
“等不及了？恩？”恶劣的邪笑让奥贝斯坦颤抖着思考，在感受到抽离和推进同时带来的新一轮洗礼的同时，他提醒出口：“那边的蜡烛……会烧起来的……快……”“它们早就熄了。您已经舒服得产生错觉了吗？还让我快一点……”奥贝斯坦突然发现自己的上半身已经悬空，差点惊叫出来，“要不我带您过去仔细看一看，如何？”  
奥贝斯坦明白了他的意思，难以置信地摇头，将一缕缕棕发甩到了两人身体之间，从上至下纷乱地擦过；忽然间意识到身体内部进一步充实，两个生命紧紧胶合在了一起，奥贝斯坦知道即将迎来新的猛攻，放平身体的同时勒紧罗严塔尔的脖子让他几乎嵌进自己……  
“奥贝斯坦大人？奥贝斯坦大人！”比平时声调更高，法伦海特叩着礼拜堂的后门；这时两人才发现这样的敲门声其实已经响了很久，只是没有余力发觉罢了，“是罗严克拉姆公爵的部下，从前线火速赶来的！”  
眼神迅速地冷淡下来，奥贝斯坦通过罗严塔尔的倒映才看出来；他同时看见那蓝色越发浮躁而黑色越发深沉，略微改变了一些折射角度。  
“让开。”他恢复了往常的语调推开罗严塔尔，撑起身体把下面的异物给拒绝出去；能看出先前的激情的地方大概只有皮肤上的诸多红痕，还有不经意间句尾透出的沙哑味道，“你带这位大人去我的房间，然后让使者进来。”“你准备这样见那黄毛小子的使者？”罗严塔尔看见法伦海特毫无顾忌地走进来，冷笑着指向一地狼籍。奥贝斯坦顺着他的手拣起烛台放回原位，走向正前方不远处拎起灰色的斗篷裹起身体：“在下并不是第一次面对这种状况了，阁下难道都忘了吗？”  
摆摆手示意法伦海特收拾地面上的一切全部扔出礼拜堂——这其中显然也包括罗严塔尔本人。  
如果在莱因哈特的前线急报面前，圣物、遮掩、情欲或是一个有用的男人，这一切都只能是垃圾，没有存在在这里的价值。


	9. 世界的源头

进门时太急，弗利兹·由谢夫·毕典菲尔特在陈述了许久战地情况之后才注意起眼前倚靠礼拜堂前排长椅背立着的男人，他突然怀疑自己是不是根本弄错了呈报机密军情的对象。很早以前，“奥贝斯坦枢机主教大人”在他的印象中仅仅是一个人人谈之色变的阴谋家；上一场战争结束后在自己接管第一、第二骑兵队并依皇命组成新的黑色骑兵团的会议上，这个男人借助了皇帝的顺水推舟轻巧地洗刷了罗严塔尔将军的污名，还向皇帝献上夺目的秘宝，出尽风头。但那时的枢机主教大人与现在披散着长发严实地裹住灰色披风的男人几乎不能算是同一人；是不是刚被拖离睡梦，所以浑身透出凌乱的味道与之前的一丝不苟形成鲜明的对比。  
“按你带来的急报看，塞伯克等国的联军与我军在特伐西特里的伯恩基里斯河上游缠斗的同时，突然多出一股兵力出现在撒芬维尔沿岸，日复一日地操练海军，对我军造成极大威慑，但海军又不能放弃前方补给线，与对手决战以消除隐患，是吗？”完全正确，毕典菲尔特知道奥贝斯坦的智慧，他第一时间从自己混乱的描述中分析出情况——不过在他看来这位枢机主教只有头脑仍是原来的那位枢机主教。  
“而且，在特伐西特里西陲已经击退了四次企图截断我军供给线的突袭，是吗？”的确，这群突袭的人数量不多但手段凶狠老辣，令我方折损不少。“那么，凭你个人的估计，伯恩基里斯河上游、撒芬维尔海岸以及特伐西特里西线这三股战力，哪里兵力最少，哪里兵力最多？”“最少的当然是偷袭供给线的人数，而最多的是伯恩基里斯河那里的。”“何以见得？”毕典菲尔特愣了一会，疑惑地看着奥贝斯坦。“你判断兵力少和兵力多的依据是什么？你一个个地数过？还是拥有他们可以一一对应的名单？”  
枢机主教大人的语气冷到让人抬不起头，毕典菲尔特困难地咽着口水，觉得先前自己在这个男人冻结的脸和一动不动的肢体上看到的妖异慵懒以及惊人吸引力不过是赶路时休息太少造成的错觉；心里骂咧着，想了想回答：“偷袭的人每次手段都不同但仔细观察是有很强的规律性可言，而且外貌特征也都有相同的，推断这群人有大约三百人，每次有所更换。在特伐西特里的前线经过多次交锋，敌我军力已经清楚明晰，双方有很深的了解，所以可以判断。”  
奥贝斯坦听完没有回答，毕典菲尔特差点以为他没有听见；用征求意见的眼神看向他，讶异地发现那张脸上漾着一种了然于胸的笑意，垂着眼睛任由它泛到周围的空气中。他思考的时候都是这种神情的吗？毕典菲尔特漏吸了一口气，只能在原地等待；可奥贝斯坦仍旧没有说话，他忍不住偷看一眼，表情也是那样；不能再看下去，急忙问：“主教大人，是否需要下官传递答复？”  
“你至少在这里留到明天晚上。”奥贝斯坦拉紧斗篷，走向礼拜堂的后门，“明晚我会让你带些东西去前线，现在跟我一起去见法伦海特，他会帮你照顾好马匹和随行的士兵。”

罗严塔尔清楚自己的个性，情事被打断的愤怒一向不会长久占据他的头脑，但今天的状况不同，他用心平抚了很长时间，仍对那时奥贝斯坦冷冷推开的动作有种理智尽失的感觉。上一分钟还在自己怀中全身心投入浮沉的人，竟然可以因为一句话立刻将两人的欲念抛到遥远的地方，想找都找不回来。  
其实这样的原因也不是一句话，罗严塔尔不得不承认如果当时门外的人没有加上“罗严克拉姆侯爵”这个词，奥贝斯坦不会绝情至此；或者，前线的将军换成另一个人……罗严塔尔知道自己又陷入了那种纠缠他多年有关于莱因哈特的自我厌弃，也许到了一个思想单纯的人嘴里会把它解释成至生的妒念，但他不是这种人，即使是所谓的“妒念”，他也只相信这是自生的是无关于莱因哈特本身的是与其他看不清明的东西紧紧相连的。已经不能否认，现今的联系是那个一味如冰般的高佻男子，对，是个男人，一个在自己原先的审美标准上完全不会划分到欲望对象中的三十多岁的清瘦男人，总是把他排斥在自己的计划和灵魂之外的聪明男人，无可救药地挑拨着他的思维和感情波动，将他逼到理智的边缘。罗严塔尔不可能忘记刚才他看到的每个奥贝斯坦，也不可能忘记一个月前的奥贝斯坦，两个月前的奥贝斯坦，连两年间贮藏在记忆不知名角落里的奥贝斯坦也被翻腾出来，描过那些模糊不清的虚线，拼凑出一个轮廓。  
根本无法平抚。  
离开仿佛被自己玷污过的礼拜堂，经过中庭来到后院如塔一般狭窄却仅有三层楼高度的房屋顶层，罗严塔尔第一感觉就是奥贝斯坦果然应该住在这样的地方，但潜意识里的那个鼻腔在这里嗅不到属于奥贝斯坦的味道——至少这里简朴的陈设中能看得见的书竟然清一色关于宗教。他隐隐地不安，奥贝斯坦总给他带来无限的不可预知的不安，不安着是否身陷泥沼般的计划，不安着是否根本没有被考虑进计划的价值。  
时间过得飞快，正在罗严塔尔忍受不住准备离开这个房间弄清楚究竟自己是不是又遭欺骗时，门开了。让人失望的是，那并非他在等待的人——那是之前曾经在教廷里照面过多次却不熟识、刚才遵奥贝斯坦之命将他领到此处的乳白色短发男子，布朗格教堂主教，阿达尔贝特·冯·法伦海特。  
“枢机主教大人呢？”迅速扫净脸上的失落情绪，罗严塔尔一贯优雅地打量起法伦海特——这是一个在任何意义上的美人，特别是透着淡淡蓝光的浅色双目以及包裹着它们的精致下垂眼眶和覆盖其上的浓密睫毛，在以前可能是一道令自己食指大动的美餐，可是现在……  
法伦海特没有回答，甚至连睫毛都没有抖动一下就笔直走到罗严塔尔面前，屈身靠近，一手搭上他的肩，另一手摸索着在他的前襟寻找入口；这令罗严塔尔不由地僵住，又立刻反应过来，顿时怒火中烧，在对方将唇凑上来之前，反身按倒，揪紧了他的领口，低沉地问道：“是奥贝斯坦让你来这么做的吗？！他现在在哪里？！”“……”还是那种与外界隔着一个世界的眼神，法伦海特只是因为领口处的不适转动了脖子；罗严塔尔见他不开口，加重了手上的力量，“快说！我警告你……”罗严塔尔听见他的呼吸急促了许多，便换上凶恶的眼神，想威胁这个丝毫不动摇的男人。但法伦海特没有任何变化的眼睛看着他，其中没有任何可以称之为感情的东西；幽蓝色的光明明灭灭，可仅仅是一件放置在华贵壁炉上的艺术品，让罗严塔尔无心欣赏。  
“最后警告你一次，如果你不把奥贝斯坦的去向告诉我，我马上进宫向皇帝报告你们那些掖着藏着的军情，我倒要看看那金发小子的军功之高有没有可能抵消这个知情不报的罪名！”罗严塔尔用自己猜测的事实逼迫着，但法伦海特的眼睛里依旧没有动静。不过，他说道：“奥贝斯坦大人正在骑马前往哈赫勒的路上。”“离开多久了？”“并不久。现在应该刚出城门。”  
得到了奥贝斯坦去向，罗严塔尔立刻冲出牵了托利斯坦向之前相遇的城门奔去。守城的近卫军将他拦下，但只要一报出奥贝斯坦的名字就马上放行。  
哈赫勒距多特蒙约仅三十公里，是奥诺海沿岸著名的港口，也是罗切尼重要的海军基地入口所在。凭两年前的经验，罗严塔尔记得除了重兵驻防的宽广大道以外，还有一条可以掩人耳目的曲折小径，穿越多特蒙约西面那片低矮的树林。想都没想便追进小径，罗严塔尔边感叹着两年未至这里的树木已比印象中的高边在交错的枝叶间分辨那个大概是包裹在斗篷下的身影。  
寻找到现在的奥贝斯坦是件困难的事情，黑色的斗篷下是黑色的衣袍，再加上黑色的马——罗严塔尔庆幸地发现多亏他走得匆忙忘记带上黑色的手套，不然没有那随着马身起伏忽隐忽现的白色指引，罗严塔尔一定会在他到达哈赫勒之后才从岔路的尽头听到属于他的马蹄声。奥贝斯坦的马速没有想象中的快，罗严塔尔轻而易举地追到了他身边；但对方像是完全没有注意到他一般的淡然，因为赶路，斗篷上的帽檐并没有压得太低，让罗严塔尔可以清楚地看到他的无动于衷。  
“奥贝斯坦！”这足以激起罗严塔尔的愤慨，想也没想便大喊出来；原以为他根本不会理睬，但那张苍白的脸转了过来，灰蓝色的眼睛从罗严塔尔的眼中扫过，卷走了四周的风，深得连呼吸都一并带离，罗严塔尔的脑中顿时被抽成真空，愤怒什么的都追着呼吸飞了出去；他伸手倾身夺过那黑马的缰绳，两马同时放慢了速度，奥贝斯坦来不及用眼神质问，便失去了平衡，被罗严塔尔飞身扑离了马背，后仰着倒下去。预计着冲击地面的时间但很快发现自己只是撞在另一个人身上——罗严塔尔在两人触地前翻转过来，紧压着怀中的人，在满是参差生长的草丛和碎石稀疏的路边滚了几圈，终于停下来。撑起身体盯住身下强行被撕开冷淡的男人，他找不到一句话来。正踌躇间，一阵寒气绕上罗严塔尔的脖子，在咽喉上形成一股沉重的压力，足以冻僵四周沉浸在春意中的草木。  
不知道那是什么，罗严塔尔猜想那是一种武器。自己身后有另一个人，虽然气息微弱但魄力十足；罗严塔尔想扭头看清，对方并没有给他这个空隙，他只能看向地面上的男人。奥贝斯坦已经从冲击中恢复过来，他的视线越过罗严塔尔的肩头，突然垂了下去。“克斯拉，放开他。”罗严塔尔感觉到颈间的威胁霎时撤去，猛地回头，身后却没有一个人，就好象从来都不曾有人在那里一样。  
罗严塔尔确信他不知道那是什么，对于他来说，奥贝斯坦周围的一切都是难以捉摸的。正思索着刚才听到的那个可能是名字的词“克斯拉”的时候，身下传来一个力量，将他掀倒在地——风水轮流转，奥贝斯坦在他分神之时蓄积了力量将两人的位置翻转过来，狠狠压制住。罗严塔尔察觉到他的注视，于是攀附着纠缠上去，那种眼神让人说不清其中的含义，或许和他洒落到罗严塔尔脸上肩上的长发一样，混乱地想从混乱中找到理智的最后一丝清明。  
“……你真的只要我吗？”罗严塔尔看清楚了奥贝斯坦说这话时的表情——被打扰的厌恶和自己也不易察觉的怜悯；在他看来，这种话是根本不可能从那个枢机主教大人口中说出的，那现在这种状况是不是说明他已经熔化了灵魂冰冷的外壳，毁去了守在这躯壳外面名叫淡漠的魔鬼？带着无上的得意，罗严塔尔扯动嘴角：“你还需要我如何证明？”  
灰蓝双眼中的怜悯在短时间里有积累了许多，多到主人有所察觉的地步；奥贝斯坦收拾了起来，换上另一种口气：“那凭经验阁下这所谓的‘迷恋’究竟会持续多长时间？让在下先有个心理准备。”“大概至少要到下次去忘川之前了。”罗严塔尔说完才惊觉自己说了什么，随后只能挂上笑容，一种他并不了解的可以称之为“苦笑”的笑容。奥贝斯坦沉默地任他们的视线胶着在一起，渐渐合上眼，突然就要起身：“跟我一起去哈赫勒。”“等一下，”他还没完全直起腰就被罗严塔尔拉住，“您接受了下官的邀请，可因为十万火急的军情耽误了，您现在打算食言了吗？”  
奥贝斯坦眯起眼睛看着已经换上另一种笑意的男人，那明显是包含了“这种时候你只能想到这些吗”的眼神。罗严塔尔不管他无声的抗议，支起上身抚摩起披散在脸颊两边的头发，毫无征兆地勾过他的脖子，急迫地吻上因为出乎意料的动作而微张的唇，搅动着想发出声音的舌。那舌的主人先是一滞，随后便以不输罗严塔尔的激情缠绕回去，甚至转移了阵地。罗严塔尔感觉到他的手臂从自己的控制下抽离而攀上自己的头颈，摩挲着深深绞住自己的头发；而先前自由的手在胸膛间游走着很快抓住窍门拉开罗严塔尔的上衣。罗严塔尔惊讶于奥贝斯坦的主动，无论是唇舌还是双手，或者是骑坐在他身上有意无意调整着姿势的下体，都撩拨着他潜藏的欲火，和跳动在表面的烧成一片。不一会儿奥贝斯坦就除去他的上衣，而黑色的斗篷也移到了他的身下，隔绝了肌肤和草地，这才免去了一场肉体摩擦引起的森林大火。  
嘲笑着自己被人边吻边按回地上还失去了衣服，罗严塔尔终于有了闲暇可以仔细看看罪魁祸首——奥贝斯坦敞开的衣襟里不着一物，渐渐泛开红晕的身体还遍布着先前在教堂里留下的痕迹，如画般随着棕发和衣摆在春天并不温暖的风里摇曳。莱因哈特那边出了什么事？究竟是多大的事件才能让巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦枢机主教大人失去一贯的冷静连衣服都不全整理好便骑马奔出城来？他要寻求什么援助吗？他的时间有多急迫？我的出现是不是成了他不可饶恕的阻碍？奥贝斯坦在他的凝视中撑住他的胸膛，抬高下身困难地要将罗严塔尔接纳进去；罗严塔尔看出他的辛苦，伸手想帮忙，但立刻被甩开了，换来冷决的瞪视。  
如果我真的不可饶恕，那他为什么要做到这一步？罗严塔尔侥幸地想着，抓住奥贝斯坦被他改变的最后证据；但当自己被奥贝斯坦全部包裹住的瞬间传来了几乎让他难以自持的快感，他明白这个人还是那个奥贝斯坦——他不过是想利用内壁收缩的刺激来尽快解决掉这个挡在面前的麻烦。  
“你从哪里学来这种法子……”罗严塔尔度过了那阵刺激，挣扎着起身，箍住了那具身体疯狂地啃咬出气；直起腰的动作让硬物退出了一点，随即惩罚般地顶向更深的角落，这让奥贝斯坦的眉拧在一处，罗严塔尔得意地笑着，想要扳回一局般地凑到他耳边，“那个金发小子？不可能吧，您这一手可比酒馆里流连着的那些的女人还要厉害啊，奥贝斯坦枢机主教大人……”  
原先双目紧闭的主教突然张开眼，直钩钩地挂住了这个出言羞辱他的男人的目光。罗严塔尔刹那间认为那是错觉，是头顶上在密云缠绕中直射出明亮光芒的月亮作祟，因为灰蓝的眼珠中闪过的光辉竟然是从未见过的银色，耀目地反射到他的脸上；但那又不是转瞬即逝的，罗严塔尔抓住那双异样的眼瞳，里面的银色覆盖在原先色彩的表面，忽然间又流转出了水晶般的色泽，闪烁不定。罗严塔尔也管不了什么月光的作用，只是感叹自己先前没有见过这样的风采，实在浪费了太多时光；可他马上意识到自己又落入了一个圈套，到手的先机已经被奥贝斯坦夺走。奥贝斯坦缓缓抬高身体又猛然坐下，一次次地尽力使用自己的力量想把耽误时间的行为给结束；他的气势和决心强烈得几乎将罗严塔尔吞噬，但他所作所为的反作用造成的情欲和痛楚又把自己吞吃入腹，复杂的搅和起他的脸，快乐地挣扎起来，带动着上半身不自觉的扭动着，将长发铺在罗严塔尔的身上。  
就像是要把我制服一样……罗严塔尔痴迷地看着这样的男人，禁不住让手爬上蜷曲在自己身体两旁的细腿，出乎意料的凉意混合着薄汗吸住了手掌，慢慢向上，才慢慢感觉到热力；等手指被吸引到烫热的中心时，那夹击他分身的动作也快了几分。罗严塔尔像发现了对方弱点一般充分动用起手指，不一会儿就感受到身上的攻势渐渐无力起来，他趁机揽过瘫软下来的身体，翻身压在下面。  
“告诉我，你叫什么名字？”罗严塔尔听到了奥贝斯坦支持不住从鼻腔深处挤出的婉转呻吟，他知道自己也到了极限；但他忘不了两人之间第一个夜晚留下的战栗回忆——他觉得自己永远得到的只是叫做巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦的身体，永远得不到名为巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦的灵魂。“……奥贝斯坦……”“说全名！我要你的全部名字！”罗严塔尔抓住消瘦的腰身，挺动的力量比原先更重；奥贝斯坦忍耐着要把令自己羞耻的声音压下去，只能断断续续地说：“……巴尔……冯……奥贝斯坦……”  
“再说一遍，”罗严塔尔感觉到手中的欲望几乎濒临爆发，蹭开粘在奥贝斯坦脸上的碎发，在其中找到绽放出异样红艳的耳朵，舔舐起来，“你叫什么名字？”  
“……巴尔·冯……奥贝……奥贝斯坦……”他甩不掉耳畔那种拼命般的玩乐，抑了很久才回答——回答已经成了他无意识的举动。  
“你到底叫什么名字？”  
“……恩……巴尔……哈啊……冯·奥贝……啊……”  
“……你的……名字……”  
“………………巴尔，冯，奥贝斯坦。”

跟随奥贝斯坦来到哈赫勒，在他的指引下让托利斯坦直接奔向奥诺海旁一处有着朴素外表但历史厚重的山顶别墅，罗严塔尔察觉出怀中的身体越来越冰冷，像是把之前在树林中情事的种种全都赶了出去一般；这让他的心也跟着凉了半截，很快又自我安慰着说早就习惯了。  
原先那匹奥贝斯坦的黑马已经被捆在了树林——本来他是坚持要骑的，但刚上马便意识到自己骑马是件浪费时间的事，于是罗严塔尔抓住机会重申了他的邀请，所以赶到哈赫勒时天还没亮。罗严塔尔看到大屋中走来佣人般的几人看到这个场景不禁错愕，但还是很敬业地等候他扶了奥贝斯坦下马，照顾起托利斯坦。一个看上去超过70岁的老年修士出来迎接了他们并引入屋子，坐在起居室里等了许久。罗严塔尔注意到奥贝斯坦坐一会儿便站了起来，仔细地整理着衣袍和头发——在树林里自己已经帮他打点过一遍，他还是那个与平时一样冷静的枢机主教，但现在的动作比之前更为细致，让罗严塔尔隐约猜想着即将见到的是何等人物。  
事后谁都没有再提……望着奥贝斯坦仿佛凝结的侧脸，罗严塔尔觉得这整个夜晚的一切根本没有发生过，看不出一点沉浸在激情深处的奥贝斯坦的影子，好象他们所作的一切都是可以随意抹杀的一样。  
可他没有时间愤怒，起居室被刚才那修士打开，一位身着改造过的、类似于修女服的衣裙的五十多岁女性走进来。她的黑发紧紧地盘在脑后，胸口的大十字架安静地吊在那里，只摇晃着四周的光。  
“我的巴尔，你来得真早。”她微笑着走过来把奥贝斯坦拥入怀中，轻声问候；罗严塔尔想起传闻中那个惊动罗切尼的毒妇人，很难与眼前的女性联系到一起；同样，那个名为“修女”的身份也与她相去甚远。玛娅·冯·缪杰尔，她就应该坐在精致的沙龙之中，成为艺术王国的女王。  
玛娅的视线突然转向了罗严塔尔，上下打量了一番，在他正要开口问候的时候说：“你一定是蕾欧娜那可爱的奥斯卡！你真和她说的一样，一个顽皮的小天使！”  
罗严塔尔一听到她提起蕾欧娜，惊奇地说：“我母亲认识……”“对！我们年轻时经常在一起，她就像是我的小妹妹，温柔而又善解人意，总让大家爱不释手！”玛娅眼角的笑纹很有亲和力，在她的脸上欢快地跳跃着，“她总跟我提起你——要知道，我们可是一直在通信的。”  
“母亲，请容我打断一下，”罗严塔尔刚想问及其他，奥贝斯坦没有波动的声音插了进来，“我们能否先移步二楼，等事情谈妥后，您可以再与罗严塔尔将军畅谈。”  
“当然可以！”玛娅微笑地看向奥贝斯坦点点头，又转过来道歉，“巴尔就是这样，奥斯卡，看来你得在这里等一会儿了，奥利弗会为你准备丰盛的早餐。”  
罗严塔尔向她表示感谢，看着母子俩离去。那样的奥贝斯坦有位这样的母亲，他疑惑起奥贝斯坦的童年生活，不知道是怎样的教育才能造就出现在的枢机主教大人。或许因为这样的母亲，奥贝斯坦的冷澈并不是完全的，或许他的灵魂还是允许他人的靠近——而自己，是否能成为得到这允许的人呢？  
罗严塔尔无序地思索着，在起居室四壁上著名的艺术品的包围下，已经陷入了他所勾勒的未来，堕入了名为“爱情”的甜蜜地狱……


	10. 英雄的奥利弗

“他真像佛利德里希，比那个冤死的皇太子要像上十倍。”别墅二楼玛娅那间舒适无比的祈祷室几乎成了每次奥贝斯坦来哈赫勒拜访时母子两人商议的专用房间，玛娅总是背向神龛铺开裙摆坐下，漫不经心地开始她喜欢的话题，“巴尔会不会在想如果当年蕾欧娜没有带走他，他才是培养的最佳人选呢？毕竟只要教会公开承认了他的血统，他现在便是皇位第一继承人。”  
“教会永远都不会公开承认他的血统。”她这种不理会别人想法径自转移话题的个性或许会被她带进棺材——虽然是母亲，但奥贝斯坦无法包容这样对时间的浪费，本无意义的问题就不必提及，“我也不会去考虑无法改变的事情。”“不，巴尔，以你现在的地位和手段足以让教会说这句话。而且，”玛娅微笑着招招手，奥贝斯坦只得走到她身畔半跪着，任由她搂进怀中，“巴尔第一次见到莱因就很讨厌他不是吗？就像我讨厌蕾欧娜那样……有个像佛利德里希那样可爱的孩子不是皆大欢喜了吗？”  
奥贝斯坦对上的是玛娅的层层笑纹——六十岁，她的人生已经过半；他不知道她前二十年的人生怎么度过，至少后来的四十年她的生命只被步步为营的算计给填了个满盈，为了他并不了解的追求不断扩大缪杰尔不断增强奥贝斯坦不断为自己建立一个艺术女神的形象，奥贝斯坦不清楚自己的生命是不是已经步上她的后尘，但他的目标绝对不会和她相同。  
“你是那么得像我，我知道就算你不承认也会在这个问题上迷惑一生的。”玛娅深灰色的眼睛瞬间近似黑色，表情是难得的坚定，“如果你不愿考虑那就离他远点，佛利德里希的儿子不足为惧，蕾欧娜的儿子却是天下最可怕的东西。”说完伸手帮奥贝斯坦拢拢衣领，无言地告诉他她洞察了一切。  
感觉很不舒服。奥贝斯坦现在并不想让她了解他与罗严塔尔的肉体关系，他只希望在这紧要关头玛娅理解的罗严塔尔仅仅是教会军中最有实力的男人而不是佛利德里希四世与蕾欧娜·冯·罗严塔尔之间血液的叠加，更不是自己儿子用身体控制住的男人；他同时察觉到先前的不自量力，居然妄想在玛娅·冯·缪杰尔面前隐藏什么。  
如果可以选择我也不希望出现这种关系……奥贝斯坦的视线游移在玛娅裙角厚厚堆积着的黑色蕾丝上，但几乎没看见任何东西；耗过了一段短暂的沉默，他终于意识到头顶飘来的话：“好了，我们不计较你在路上耽误了多久，告诉我，为了莱因那孩子你要我给他些什么？钱？官职？还是……军队？”仿佛被最后的词汇震动，奥贝斯坦抬头看向他的母亲，玩笑般的语尾上挑着，可神情是倾囊相授的肯定。“您确定可以……”“你的姐夫早就想把他们赶得远远的，这可是他最乐意的事。”玛娅恢复了一贯的漫不经心，拨弄起奥贝斯坦的头发，“况且为了孤苦的小莱因我必须这样做，谁让我不小心交给了他太多的东西，可不能做了亏本生意啊。”  
不，你交给他的只是你手中的一小部分，你不会让蕾欧娜的儿子得到你四十年的心血。连奥贝斯坦都不知道玛娅的缪杰尔和玛娅的奥贝斯坦究竟有多大的实力，那莱因哈特更不会知道他手中接过的是几分之一。  
“那么母亲，我还需要另一样。”奥贝斯坦翻转过身体，正对着母亲的脸，“我要撒芬维尔海岸的海军，奥贝斯坦家的海军。”  
玛娅像是猜到了一般，但深深叹了口气：“终于到了要我移交权力的时候了吗？巴尔这次来真像抢劫一样把我的积蓄都掏空了呢……那个孩子我还相信，可海军被折损了的话谁担得起这个责任？撒芬维尔和卡古热的海运是奥贝斯坦暗地里一条命脉啊！”“我有不错的人选，只需母亲你放心交给我就行。”玛娅的说法真真假假，奥贝斯坦并不以为然；现在最值得担心的还是情报中若有若无出现在撒芬维尔海对岸的那支海军，甚是蹊跷，让他总有种战争重心隐隐转移的感觉，但又疑惑是否是对方的扰敌之计。  
依照奥贝斯坦的看法是该收回胶着在特伐西特里的重兵而与塞伯克隔海直接对峙了，伯恩基里斯河上游的缠斗不过是那个一盘散沙的“联盟”为内部调整并集结军力争取来时间的障眼法罢了。奥贝斯坦也明白这只是自己的推断，对手是谁他并不知道，那就无从判断出事实，或许对方已经摸透了他的思路而诱他削弱特伐西特里的兵力。既然决断不得，那就只能动用奥贝斯坦家的势力下一着万全之策。这也是奥贝斯坦来见玛娅的缘故。  
“我知道你看中的那孩子。”她像是看出奥贝斯坦脑中所有想法，替他说了出来，“按你的打算他的才能的确很合适，但缪杰尔已经亏欠他太多东西，以现在的状况终老一生不是很好吗？你再让他踏上不归的战场，卷入这个最大的旋涡中去，忍心吗？”  
这不是你可以说的话，玛娅·冯·缪杰尔不是这样的人。奥贝斯坦忽然间发现自己与母亲巨大的区别——她需要每个人的爱戴和好评，就算毒杀了丈夫也让许多人认为一定有什么难以言传的苦衷；但他不在乎别人的看法他不需要做个好人他只要以最少的付出完成一切。  
“巴尔你身边也需要留个人不是吗？我想他还是很称心 的。”“我可以不需要。”正确的人都属于他正确的位置，阿达尔贝特·冯·法伦海特有属于他的一片天地。玛娅明白他的坚决，突然笑起来：“好的，也到这时候了，你要的都给你吧。要不要我现在就把奥利弗送到你身边去？”“‘奥利弗’？是谁？”刚才在楼下便听到这个陌生的名字，但奥贝斯坦因为自己的考量没去多想，现在又被重新提起，不觉间便追问过去。  
“就是我们俩用了十八年时间培养的那个‘奥利弗’啊！你之前还嘱托我想办法把他弄回我们的身边。”这话让奥贝斯坦明白她说的“奥利弗”是什么人——“奥利弗”真是合适的名字，天神赐予的少年；神话中每个英雄被天神选中之后都会在他的征途中遇上一个叫奥利弗的少年，奥利弗跟随在他身边，奥利弗给他指示和帮助，奥利弗为他建立王国，奥利弗引来他的妻子，奥利弗考验他的意志；奥利弗代表着天神的垂青，当奥利弗逝去之时就是英雄末路将至。这个名字是谁想出来的？母亲？还是“奥利弗”本人？奥贝斯坦在其中读出了戏谑，还有看不分明的讽刺。  
“这样也好，等莱因哈特回来就把‘奥利弗’交给他。”他起身整理压在腿下的衣摆，目标已经完成，没有必要在此久留。  
“他叫杨文理，是个从朗塔兹-德拉洛克敏兹的尽头来的人。”尚未走到门边告辞，玛娅毫无预兆地冒出一个陌生的语汇，听上去是一个人的名字，但奥贝斯坦更感兴趣的是她提及了“无尽之地”朗塔兹-德拉洛克敏兹海的“尽头”。看出他的兴趣，玛娅继续解释道：“他就是现在让小莱因陷入困境的男人。不过，巴尔你完全可以把他变成你棋子。”“怎么做？”了解了这个杨文理是目前联盟的大脑，奥贝斯坦立刻放下离开的念头。  
“我知道他许多事情呢，巴尔要听吗？”玛娅懒懒地招手，把自己唯一的儿子重新拉回膝边。

……奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔将军在布朗格教堂盘桓了三日，整顿教会军，开赴南方战场。布朗格教区主教阿达尔贝特·冯·法伦海特恢复教会军军籍，随军作战，枢机主教巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦兼其原职。教会军在加略大平原暗中与奥贝斯坦家族私人军队汇合，重新整编后仍以教会军之姿出现在撒芬维尔海沿岸。在法伦海特的重组下，原先有着海上商队伪装的海军进入战斗驻守状态，与对岸的塞伯克海军时有战事。反观特伐西特里境内，在得到奥贝斯坦的回复后莱因哈特立刻组织撤兵，仅留克涅利斯·鲁兹与奥古斯特·沙姆艾尔·瓦列领的两队兵马与敌方周旋；但在离境时大部队遭到毫无准备的突袭，奇兵天降一般，所幸双方力量悬殊，主力部队全身以退，但损失较大。在与罗严塔尔的教会军会合后，抽调出黑色骑兵团与教会军中奥贝斯坦私人骑兵，分别由内哈尔特山绕行和维拉科卡公国潜行，共同收服阿努比邦逼其退出联盟。罗严克拉姆旗下主力与米达麦亚的海军一起退出主战场，加速赶回多特蒙约。  
以教会军为战争主力，说明正统教廷对这种伪圣战发起人的质疑，同时宣告了多特蒙约教廷开始了一场维护上帝威严的新圣战。教会军在撒芬维尔海边驻守的当天便以教廷名义向塞伯克送去正式公开文件，其中明确指出所谓的“圣战联盟”不仅无法掩盖其私利上的政治目的并以此辱没上帝之名，还对战争组织指挥人员的宗教信仰提出疑惑——一个没有任何国家国籍也没有任何宗教入教记录的名为杨文理的异邦人，却在这场“圣战”中代表联盟所谓的“上帝”，指挥“上帝”的子民——仅此一条便否定了“圣战”的神性和合理性。  
只需这样，无论最终在塞伯克国王的威逼下杨文理是否愿意信仰上帝，这场战争所谓的正义都属于罗切尼这边。奥贝斯坦很满意这个结果，玛娅指出了杨文理不明不白的来历，成了在战争中加入新鲜势力的最好借口，并为尽快收回莱因哈特的军队带来了转机。  
入夏，多特蒙约的天气十分湿闷。奥诺海上骚动着的风不用多久便能搅动多特蒙约的空气，窒闷得四处乱撞。夏天的佛利德里希四世不属于朝臣不属于民众不属于罗切尼，他像是烦透了多特蒙约的躁动一般躲进了宫殿深处，只有那里的花园才能给他清新和生命。  
这时出现在皇帝身边的除了温顺寡言的罗严塔尔侯爵夫人，就只有定期前往汇报朝政的宰相立典拉德公爵。其他的贵族在夏天总会有种被排除在外的感觉，根本无法猜度皇帝的意思。就和多特蒙约的天气一样，在平稳的沉默下满是鼓动，不知何时会降下暴雨，很有可能就是下一秒。奥贝斯坦三周前就得到立典拉德的暗示，佛利德里希四世最近身体上有些反复不定的毛病，希望莱因哈特能加速赶来撑住多特蒙约的局面。于是，奥诺海曾猖獗一时的海盗从萨玛山脉沿鲁贝鲁河南下，重新骚扰沿岸居民，原本隐秘行踪的莱因哈特大军立刻出现在贵族们的监控下，为了平定后方海盗而脱离形势有所逆转的战场。  
奥贝斯坦同时也清楚，借着这乱事，布朗胥百克一派放大了胆子蠢动起来，似乎认为公众的视线都被转移了过去。联合或是离间，以为佛利德里希四世在这时节里不会有管顾的心情。  
就像十二年前的夏季血洗了罗严克拉姆一样。奥贝斯坦想起那使莱因哈特倒在他门前的阴谋，只不过那时还多了个立典拉德而现在立典拉德与罗严克拉姆绑在一条绳子上。或许不对，立典拉德这只老狐狸永远不会和任何人呆在同一条绳上，他永远只能作敌人，就如同我一样。这样想着，奥贝斯坦在前往罗严克拉姆侯爵府邸的马车上勾起嘴角，引来身旁人的微微一瞥。  
新的侯爵府用的地是奥贝斯坦两年前便看好的，几乎在佛利德里希四世皇宫的正北方，本是一个家底雄厚的贵族之家的大宅，但不知为何近十年来家业迅速耗尽最终只能迁出此处；但改造修缮工作直到四个月前才大张旗鼓地作了起来。两周前第一阶段基本完工，四天前回到多特蒙约的莱因哈特已经住了进去。  
四天之间除了晋见皇帝根本没有一点音讯也不来拜访，这种情况在莱因哈特身上出现令奥贝斯坦颇感奇怪。不说莱因哈特对自己那种超越正常范围的纠缠，按常理他也应该来布朗格教堂对战事作出评断与总结。是因为他经历了一生中头一次不能用胜利来形容的征程，所以有种无法安抚的失落情绪？奥贝斯坦觉得凭自己对他的了解一定是这个原因了。对这种颇孩子气的反应略感不满，奥贝斯坦决定带上身旁的人前去侯爵府见见那别扭的孩子。  
手边这位“奥利弗”，自己已有四年未见的表妹希尔德·冯·玛林道夫没有了曾经的那种天真流露，几乎要脱离了少女的行列。剪短浅金色的长发已经有两个多月，发梢显得略长，贴在耳根和领口繁复的花边上，若不是那快要长实必须仔细辨认的耳眼，倒真是个贵族家庭走出来的翩翩少年。她不像十二三岁时那么多话好问，只要奥贝斯坦没有问起什么，她总是保持着安静坐在一边；如果奥贝斯坦与她提到什么话题，那她灰色眼中久违了的明亮立刻燃烧起来，脸上洋溢着开朗的神采，诉说起无懈可击的评论和判断。这就是母亲最满意的特质吗？当需要的时候她可以提供最大限度的帮助而平时不会成为你任何的阻碍……奥贝斯坦虽然附和于母亲的这种观点，但还是不禁怀念起过去围绕在身边的可爱女孩，一个尚不知道自己是为七海之主准备下的无忧女孩。  
出生于布朗胥百克派系中的家族，接受缪杰尔家的教育，与奥贝斯坦有着同样的阅读范围，玛林道夫伯爵小姐的个性与见识和平常的女孩相差很大，近似于男性的冷静思维再加上女性特有的柔软，那反而是比一般男子还要坚韧的存在。从这些天的交流来看，她的想法很符合奥贝斯坦的心意，手腕也令人满意，足以应付近期内的时局。  
不久前问起希尔德，她认为反对拥立皇孙艾尔威·由谢夫的贵族会在何时群起，她的答案是与皇帝的身体状况有关，没有太大变化的话在一个月内，若是临时有变那就是用不了一天就可以爆发的事情。奥贝斯坦基本肯定了这种推测，它明确地指向眼下莱因哈特的重要性以及其本身的责任；但莱因哈特自从到达多特蒙约后，一切的表现都没有指向他该有的关键地位。  
“你觉得莱因哈特现在的烦恼究竟在哪里？”想到这里，奥贝斯坦突然问出口，声音低低地在马车里回荡了几圈，得到希尔德的回答：“在我看来罗严克拉姆大人的烦恼来自两个人，一个没有争议的就是这次给予他胜利无望挫折的杨文理，还有一个是罗严塔尔将军。”“前者的确是没有争议的，但后者的原因是什么？”奥贝斯坦觉得从一般的意义上来说并不能得出莱因哈特对罗严塔尔的出征产生了不平情绪，而可以这样解释的那重意义他又并不希望在这种时候深究进去。“从军事战略的角度上来看的确没有什么问题，但是仅以我对罗严克拉姆大人性格的了解，用一个武勋战术基本可以与他相媲美的将领把他从曾经属于他的战场上替换下来是一种绝对的否定，武者的尊严不允许这种事情发生。”  
“武者的尊严……”奥贝斯坦对此报以冷笑，“那是无谓的东西。”“但您不能否认它的存在，”在奥贝斯坦的冷笑中，希尔德完全没有改变自己看法的意思，“不论是战场上的任何一个人，这种尊严都根植在他们心中，而且依照罗严克拉姆大人的经历，他的尊严应该比谁都要强烈。”强烈的尊严是吗？这是如何生成的？奥贝斯坦认为这绝对不会出自于十二年的教育。“您以前就告诉过我，只要是存在的东西就有利用和被重视的价值，那么您完全可以考虑到罗严克拉姆大人的心情将这种尊严逆转到有利于您所需要结果的方向。”希尔德补充着，眼中闪耀着熠熠的光芒，“否定先前战争成果的撤退和战略性的撤退绝对不同，而这种以更换军力更换将领来转移战场重心的办法也……”看到奥贝斯坦略举起的左手，希尔德明白他已经了解了她话中的意思。“对不起，”她停下原先的阐述道着歉，“我说了很多狂妄的话。”  
“不，你是对的，我之前太急躁根本没有考虑周全。”的确，明明有更好的解决方法，但因为当时身边有个罗严塔尔……奥贝斯坦不会把注意力都放在已经无法逆转的事情上，他思考着如何拉回莱因哈特的斗志，随着马车步入翻修一新的府邸。  
莱因哈特对于他的到来并不惊讶，一如既往的热情，招待着奥贝斯坦游览了房间中自己得意的细节。奥贝斯坦无心这些，直接地问他这次战争的情况；心里不禁响起希尔德刚才的话——如果不是将她留在马车中，大概现在她要出来想办法制止自己了吧……  
出乎意料的是，莱因哈特没有丝毫犹豫就开始说在特伐西特里经历的失败，说杨文理的狡猾和不可预计，说自己的稚嫩和自大；奥贝斯坦虽然疑惑，但也顺着这些把从玛娅处得到的关于杨文理的事情全部说了出来，包括他隐去名姓在各国间完成的那些广为人知的事迹还有后来与蔷薇骑士团同行在塞伯克得到礼遇进而接受请托成为“圣战”的指挥官。之后谈及贵族的动态、皇帝的身体状况、立典拉德将面临的奇特立场。多特蒙约的近卫军重新回到莱因哈特的手中，这些天已经在他的指示下仔细准备起来。奥贝斯坦提起希尔德，将要以少年身份留在他身边的“奥利弗”，莱因哈特欣然接受，同时表现出对玛娅和奥贝斯坦的感谢。  
不仅仅是出乎意料，经过这场战争之后莱因哈特的转变简直超越了奥贝斯坦的预计。这四天的了无声息原来并不是孩子气而是立即投入下阶段目标的努力，奥贝斯坦宽慰地转开注意力而要命人将仍在马车中的希尔德请上来；刚偏转过头去就听到莱因哈特冷不防地问了一句：  
“巴尔你不会放弃我的对吧？”  
奥贝斯坦觉得自己没有听真切，用疑惑的眼神扫过他，莱因哈特的脸上漾着胜利的笑容，但眼神中的得意远比脸上的少。  
“我知道巴尔是不会让罗严塔尔来代替我的，因为你没有理由这样做。”莱因哈特探身越过两人之间隔着的矮桌，捧起奥贝斯坦的脸，任气息在他的鼻梁上来回擦过，没有更进一步的动作。奥贝斯坦察觉到被气息蹭过的皮肤上传来的阵阵颤抖，想甩开对方的手但原先一直翻腾在脑中的有关布朗胥百克有关立典拉德有关杨文理的种种考量全数追逐上来，吞食了思维的剩余空间，让他根本无法反应莱因哈特的话中带有的意义和色彩……


	11. 雨与波的忠诚誓约

夏初短暂的湿闷时节里总是孕育着罗切尼南部铺天盖地而来的绵长雨季，冈库罗底斯河及其支流的泛滥，奥诺海向北倒灌，撒芬维尔海岸线的推进，虽然为雨季后的秋种提供了最佳的养分，但交通的阻断、生产的停滞、民众的流离都是让历代罗切尼统治者头痛的。水利设施建立了一个又一个，可是，水具有神力般的生命，总是会寻找到新的办法——他们无孔不入。  
就像那些每到这季节便活跃起来的暗杀者——多特蒙约短暂的宁静让暗杀的洪流同样铺天盖地而来，只不过，这雨水不仅仅在奥诺还之南，它每每席卷整个罗切尼大帝国。  
到了这时，多特蒙约也不能奢求暴风雨中央那种上帝庇护的奇迹。雨中的多特蒙约，就算是佛利德里希四世独一无二的花园都失去了往日的生机，被皇帝抛在脑后，那就不用提起灰蒙蒙的街巷中每天都有可能出现的任神之水冲刷去了种种证据的无名尸首。  
奥贝斯坦在这个时节离开了多特蒙约。不是像平时那样应玛娅的召唤访问哈赫勒，他的行程是南方，加略大平原的奥贝斯坦，撒芬维尔的奥贝斯坦。  
罗切尼雨季的主要降水都聚集在南方，年复一年，倾注出南方巨大的物资宝库；而撒芬维尔海岸线的推移速度很慢，一寸一寸地吞吃着陆地，让沿海的居民有足够的时间迁移。可今年的雨来得急，超乎想象的迅速淹没了大片的土地，有些地区连农人都没有机会撤离，同自己的土地一起被铺天盖地的大水埋在了一处。  
还有那些被铺天盖地的暗杀埋葬的人们……虽然此刻的自己仍在这马背上，但奥贝斯坦十分清楚，他跟那些立在高地上看着家园消失感叹着自己死里逃生的人们没什么不同——前所未有的杀局，他第一次离死亡这么近。  
巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦这个人，无论作为奥贝斯坦，作为缪杰尔，还是作为枢机主教，想除去他的人都不能用细小的数目来计算。如今的“圣战”，三大家族决裂的前奏，以及那些隐藏在罗切尼国外蠢蠢欲动的势力，多事之秋，所有激化着的矛盾都或多或少地与奥贝斯坦相关；或许是出于这种考量，玛娅给了他那个古老的赫洛格族后人伍利兹·克斯拉跟随身边。可这次的暗杀钻进了奥贝斯坦生活的缝隙中，如果不是克斯拉及时察觉，后果已无法挽回。  
对方对时机的掌握达到了天才的地步——或许这并不是因为杀手的天才，而仅仅说明奥贝斯坦不为人知的细节被什么人暴露了出去——甚至可以说自己正在被比利益伙伴关系更亲密的人出卖。  
但他也不排除这是一种分寸拿捏恰到好处的名为“出卖”的“帮助”的可能性。只不过，奥贝斯坦比较希望某些人在做这种事的时候能不让它以“惊喜”的方式出现。  
玛娅语含强硬地说，多特蒙约的事务她会控制住，一切都不会脱离轨道。所以请去仔细管顾“我们的”军队。这样的话让奥贝斯坦至少能判断出以上的“帮助”不曾出于她的考量，但紧随自己的人群中哪一个不是与她的关系密切并深受其影响呢？  
连巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦也包括在内。那么她很可能反过来利用了她所造成的思维定式来引开注意力。  
事实总是有很多，推测又总是与事实联系在一起，但线索总是迟迟现不了身，一切便不会有定论，推测永远只会是推测。在无数的推测现身后，奥贝斯坦得到的第一个线索居然就有着强烈的指向性——教会军统帅奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔在前线遇刺。  
对于在撒芬维尔海前线经历了几乎冲刷了一切的洪水的士兵们来说，最高指挥官遇刺应该是一件雪上加霜的噩耗；而对于从玛娅口中得知这个事实的奥贝斯坦来说，好与坏是微妙地并存着的。不过出于家族利益和虚妄的人道，他表示了遗憾。玛娅的目光在他身上扫来扫去，最终轻描淡写地说，她知道她的嫌疑加重了，但她不会辩解，思考这种负担想要甩脱是比洗清嫌疑更麻烦的。这话表面的内容奥贝斯坦暂不追究，他听出了其中的暗示——若是用最简单的分析结果，近来一系列活动的主谋就是目前与莱因哈特同一联盟的宰相立典拉德公爵。  
实际继承顺序排在皇孙艾尔威·由谢夫之前的教会中人罗严塔尔，与掌握着他出入俗世通行证的枢机主教奥贝斯坦，两人间逐渐密切的来往是否意味着新同盟的即将形成，或者这个同盟已经在暗中存在了很久？一个是原定除去的人，另一个是在不远的未来肯定要除去的人，从单纯的角度看，立典拉德公爵必定会选择这种行动。  
那么，与他利益类似的合伙人只会有一个。  
莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆。  
奥贝斯坦试图甩开这种推断。他开始理解到玛娅不愿辩解时那句有关思考负担的话的含义。  
罗切尼南部商业中心伊瑟位于塞壬河与豪古斯河交汇流入冈库罗底斯河的重要位置。先见之明，让这个城市建在了高出地平线几十米的人工高地上；这令人惊叹的工程使如今的它在泛滥的三条河中央矗立而出，喧闹不减。奥贝斯坦离开这个表面上的家族聚居地时放弃了马匹而改行水道，快接近内哈尔特山脉旁的奥贝斯坦家城堡伊索伦堡时才重回了陆地。  
按常理应该称作姐夫的堂兄、奥贝斯坦家目前的族长正在西方商路巡视，行程已到达内哈尔特山以西的多克尔梅王国，接近莱克利大帝国南部歇洛地区的边境，希望在歇洛愈见混乱的管理中分得杯羹。女主人以预防控制洪水期可能蔓延的瘟疫为理由拒绝了自己弟弟的拜访。奥贝斯坦不禁感叹姐姐还是如同玛娅最初的告诫一般谨慎，十九年前的案件留下微妙的地位，她尽心维护，不落半分口实给家族中的任何人。  
玛娅的影响力实在太过强烈，奥贝斯坦不能肯定对莱因哈特十二年的培养是否因为她的只言片语而产生潜移默化的转变。  
尽管没有会面，奥贝斯坦的女主人命人送来了撒芬维尔前线这一个多月来的详细战报，还附上了西南方邻近诸国近期的动态。多特蒙约教廷教会军驻扎于撒芬维尔海西北沿岸的卡瓦卡亚高地——这是海岸边一处与内哈尔特山脉相连战略地位极佳的军事重地。撒芬维尔战线开启后，正统教廷发起的圣战呈现出了一边倒的局面。骑兵分兵两路威胁，阿努比邦宣布推出原先的“圣战”联盟——东有撒芬维尔海、南有卡古热海的沙卡自治邦阿努比在联盟中居于军费供给者的位置，它的退出让联盟内部的物质基础分崩离析。距离战场遥远的斯洛沙邦停止一切后方支援，托那修公国重新端起“永久中立独立”的架子，特伐西特里借伯恩基里斯河夏季泛滥的机会收回本国军队并将所剩无几的联盟军排除出境……如今的联盟军几乎仅包含塞伯克王国的军队，而这些军人也在撒芬维尔海战中被阿达尔贝特·冯·法伦海特率领的正统教会军彻底击溃。近十天来，卡瓦卡亚营地频频收到塞伯克方面不同政治势力送来的书信礼物，求和意向不言而喻；连塞伯克主教都绕开王室遣人献上对多特蒙约教廷的忠诚，现今塞伯克王室已是孤军奋战，流放或是处以极刑是其不难预见的未来。  
对于教会军来说，胜利是囊中取物，目前他们值得关注的敌人只有一个，洪灾。  
卡瓦卡亚高地上的营地并无大碍，奥贝斯坦家族的后方补给尚能维持，但在卡瓦卡亚以东的平原驻守作战的军队被困需要分批营救，而广阔的加略大平原上渐渐流行的疫病悄悄爬向高地，笼罩在阵地的外缘，慢慢地消耗起教会军兵力。尽早结束战事是明智之举，在这紧要关头，教会军的总指挥却遭遇了暗杀。  
奥贝斯坦必须否认，在听到这个消息的时候，他的脑中产生了远超过刹那的空白；在他看来。前线战局已定，若没有雨季与瘟疫的阴影，眼下教会军统帅更换人选也不会有太大影响；忽略自己也同时遭遇暗杀这个因素，这甚至可以作为无用的事件直接请出思维。那时他仅仅提到对教会军可能产生的短暂混乱的担心，根本没有关心暗杀的结果——罗严塔尔究竟是死亡还是尚且活着。  
理所当然地，罗严塔尔在奥贝斯坦的观念中被默认为“遇刺搏斗后受了并不致命的伤”。后来事实证明这一默认的偏差并没有太大，但在进入卡瓦卡亚营地的瞬间，奥贝斯坦霎时有了很不乐观的预感。  
压制住了这种预感——他从不愿意依靠这种毫无根据的东西作出判断。  
卡瓦卡亚高地面积不小，整个营地按兵种与集团分散在高地的东、南、西三面。一般情况下进出营地都是从东部，骑兵队都在靠近门户的地方；而东南面地势相对低缓且有坡度，海军的港口便在那里；西面地势较高，西南角崖壁陡峭，天险一般地直插入海面，军需用品均安放在此地；而军中重要领导人的居所都建在有大量弓兵步兵驻扎的中部以西的小丘上。奥贝斯坦在经过东南部时正好遇上黑色骑兵团团长弗利兹·由谢夫·毕典菲尔特与一个不怎么熟悉的金发年轻人发生争执，扭打间失足落入海中的场景。他刚想着这里地势低很容易游回岸边，就看见一个身影纵身跃入水中——这才听前方混乱的人群提到毕典菲尔特不习水性，现在的状况很可能要他的命。之前被奥贝斯坦否认过的空白突然袭击，让他立在喧闹的军人之外，格格不入地沉静下来。  
第一个发现枢机主教大人早于通报来到营地的是教会军圣弓兵总长奈特哈尔·缪拉。他看到枢机主教表情不怎么愉快地盯住打闹的人们，不禁心上一凉，立刻提醒新上任但军功颇丰的教会海军头领法伦海特——这是他唯一了解的可以心平气和与枢机主教沟通的人。缪拉全然不顾对方刚刚下海将莽撞的毕典菲尔特救上岸的疲惫，拉起过度反应表现出惊魂未定的法伦海特，让他看清不远处的奥贝斯坦。  
法伦海特的询问让奥贝斯坦意识到先前的失神。他出乎众人意料地没有对事件发表评论，仅仅是将手边的马匹如以前的习惯那样交给法伦海特，径自向西走去，丝毫没有理会湿淋淋的白发男子的引路提议。  
许久后的某一天，奥贝斯坦才想起那天发生在眼前那一幕的意义；显然，没有当场明白的疏忽令他亲手酿成了难以甩脱的遗憾；但那时的心情根本不能允许——唯一让他庆幸的是，在面对奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔的瞬间，他还记得本次远离多特蒙约的目的是什么。  
“主教大人是来验收战果的吗？”罗严塔尔的语气不能说是不敬，冷淡得一如两年前刚进入教会时那般，“请您放心，您视为珍宝的私人军队损耗极低，连在军中的待遇都远高于一般教会军人。”  
“伤口位于左胸下方，未及内脏，出血量大”——这是奥贝斯坦从姐姐处拿到的报告中简略提到的一句，无足轻重地陈述了无足轻重的伤势；对比眼前这里坐在床上的男人，他开始怀疑关于出血量的描述仅使用一个“大”字是否准确，毕竟记忆中的罗严塔尔从未有过如此虚弱的时候。  
“胜负已成定局，没必要验收了。”教会军统帅的主帐条件根据帝国规制不及世俗将领的，但内帐的奢华无从管理，历代统帅都因军需商人的贡献而将内帐披金挂银弄得舒适无比；罗严塔尔的内帐稍嫌朴素，陈设简单实用；待奥贝斯坦走近细看，材质绝佳，想来是颇费主人心神的产物，“这次奥贝斯坦家要重新整顿属于家族的军力编制，全部撤回。”  
罗严塔尔了然于心，战事只剩收尾部分，多特蒙约教会军可以独立完成，奥贝斯坦家不允许私人军队再卷入瘟疫白白折损。“这很方便。军纪严整，加上您的军队在改编时便保持了原有的组织形式，分解两军是非常简单的事。”“噢？军纪严整？”奥贝斯坦自进帐起分散在帐内的设施上的注意力第一次正面聚集到罗严塔尔身上，“如果真是这样，在下不清楚来到卡瓦卡亚之后碰巧旁观的骚乱阁下准备如何解释？新的水军训练？如果没有记错，那位卤莽的橙发将领是皇帝陛下不久前新组建的黑色骑兵团团长。”  
“原来您看到了啊……”显然是在奥贝斯坦到达统帅内帐前就有人将争执之事通报给他，罗严塔尔翘起嘲弄的嘴角，“那件事毕典菲尔特的确有错，但主要罪责应该归于蔷薇骑士团副长的寻衅。毕竟毕典菲尔特的本意是在于维护枢机主教大人您的名誉……”“什么？蔷薇骑士团？”未等罗严塔尔加深他的冷笑，奥贝斯坦捕捉到了他言语提到的那个敏感名词，“那个金发年轻人是蔷薇骑士团的副长？他为什么会出现在卡瓦卡亚？”  
罗严塔尔此时的神情颇有些钓人胃口的嫌疑，嘴角不知觉间弯成了得意；这让奥贝斯坦不得不猜测出了许多可能，搅和在一起又演化出更多的发展路线……  
“虽然下官很希望能自豪地说蔷薇骑士团是我们在特伐西特里边境抓获的俘虏，但事实必须让您知晓——蔷薇骑士团是目前我们教会军旗下的佣兵队伍。”罗严塔尔在床上假模假样地弓腰行礼，“大人提供的军费十分充裕，于是下官擅自作了这件事。”  
“阁下哪里弄来的特赦令？您不会不知道蔷薇骑士团的成员全是罗切尼帝国流放出国境的臣民吧？”拼命压抑着心中涌上来的莫名冲动，奥贝斯坦努力保持着思维的严密性，挑出诸多问题中最严肃的一个，试图理顺原先的问题，“你确定一个毫无信用可言的佣兵集团可以为你所用而不是另有雇主借你的邀请行他们一石二鸟之计？”“主教大人，请您……”“他们是什么时间进驻卡瓦卡亚的？难道你能保证刺杀事件不是他们的一个阴谋为的就是换取打入军营的机会或者干脆这刺杀就是他们堂而皇之进入敌方后所做的第一件壮举？”“奥贝斯坦！”“罗严塔尔，你先想清楚你在拿什么开玩笑！罗切尼，多特蒙约……或者是——”  
话未说完，因质问的情感愈发超出自我掌控而步步逼近罗严塔尔的奥贝斯坦只觉得小臂上一股巨大的力量，转眼间后脑已经陷进了柔软的靠枕里，与那双金银妖瞳近距离交流着视线——趁他放松戒备而钻进思考的死胡同的时机，罗严塔尔以这种身体状况下不可能拥有的强力将不自觉激动起来的奥贝斯坦拉到身下牢牢控制。奥贝斯坦在他相距极近的脸上找不到之前那种失血过多的虚弱，不禁暗骂自己被帐篷里的暗淡光影戏弄，相信这个男人狡猾的伪装。  
刚要开口训斥欺骗自己的男人，可唇间尚未发出音节便让对方的手抚住；进而又被霸占去了脸颊边的头发——罗严塔尔用这种动作希望他冷静下来。  
“我没有拿奥贝斯坦和缪杰尔这两个家族的利益开玩笑，更不会用你最在乎的罗严克拉姆公爵的利益开玩笑。这仅仅是个互惠交易。”罗严塔尔边说边勾出一种苦笑——奥贝斯坦很不喜欢这种笑，笑里明确表现出拿他没办法的情绪，“当然，如果你刚才难得的激动是因为担心我的安危的话，我会高兴得立刻带兵把塞伯克吃个干净的。”  
看着罗严塔尔逐渐凑近的面容，奥贝斯坦整理好语气冷静地问：“交易的内容是什么？”  
“丝毫不会影响到您所代表群体的利益。”罗严塔尔没有理会对方不耐的躲避，啄吻着消瘦的面颊，是不是变换着角度光顾耳廓和发际，“——您只要了解这一点便好。下官可是被您用这种态度处置过了很多次，偶尔也该让下官尝尝味道。”  
还轮不到你这样对我……奥贝斯坦不平地想着如何彻查出这个暗地交易的内容，口腔被别人的舌头无赖般地侵占，愤愤搀杂着习惯啃咬回去。突然被男人低沉的笑声惊醒，扭头想要甩开，却无意之中加深了这一吻的激烈程度，环绕在耳边的两种鼻息愈加沉重……“巴尔，其实你是……”“杨文理现在也在卡瓦卡亚？”不理会渐渐浓烈暧昧的空气，奥贝斯坦拣了个比较重要的问题，打断罗严塔尔可能会说出的任何无理又不堪的话。  
“不，他不在，这可是交易的内容之一……不过你大可以放心，他并不是要做什么威胁我方利益的事。”说着，罗严塔尔又重新品味了刚刚的嘴唇，果然比先前松软了不少。  
“蔷薇骑士团安置在哪里？”奥贝斯坦边问边想起听闻的杨文理的事迹，对那个传奇人物的疑问更多了，“离这里近吗？”  
罗严塔尔停下了动作，支起上身疑惑地盯住奥贝斯坦：“你真的是在担心我的安危吗？说实话，我觉得我从现在的你身上读得出一种恐惧，但你是不会给我这个机会的对吧？”拨开覆在额上的头发，紧紧抓住那双灰蓝色的眼睛，“你其实是在用虚假的恐惧欺骗我对吧，巴尔？”  
“不，我并没有在担心这个……”我是在什么时候给你看透我的特权的？为什么要给你……奥贝斯坦在话出口的刹那看见那只澈蓝瞳孔中沉淀不了的失落，立刻寻找补偿的言语，但又否认了自己想要补救的冲动。罗严塔尔没有说什么，垂下头拉开奥贝斯坦轻便的衣衫，比平时更为暴躁地贴上他的肌肤。  
“巴尔，你其实是为了见我才离开多特蒙约的，对吧？”“谁允许你直呼我的名字？！放手！”这不是过去在床上出现的罗严塔尔——粗鲁又毫不体贴的男人，这样的“名花终结者”就算在混乱的初次也没有出现过！奥贝斯坦知道自己的反抗也比任何一次都要激烈，不管自身处境和对方身体地想要蹬开身上的人，徒劳无功，只得狠命撕扯他的衣服。这时奥贝斯坦看见了在报告上轻描淡写而过的伤处，虽然仍包裹在洁净的白布里，但白布外尚且新鲜的血痕告诉他伤口的长度绝对有成年男子的小臂那般。很短的时间内，他停止挣扎，只是注视着上面的血痕——这样久了还没有愈合吗？那么……不，如果我现在往那上面踢一脚一定能推开他吧……  
可是奥贝斯坦慢了一步，在犹豫间自己的要害已经被人握在手中，上下逗弄。原本要给罗严塔尔致命一击的腿找不到力量的支持软软地撑着身体，无力地轻轻摇晃；他看着黑色的那只眼睛里因为他无意地摩擦而腾腾燃烧起的火焰，奥贝斯坦抓回些许理智吼了罗严塔尔几句，双手推阻着男人几乎紧贴着自己的肩膀，想要分身从他的控制之中解脱出来。但罗严塔尔中邪一般重复着之前那句只允许肯定的“猜测”，认定奥贝斯坦是为了见他才来南方。二人僵持在那里，仿佛下半身与上半身分离开来进行着性质不同的对抗；对抗让一开始便难以消解的快感加快了速度，燎原之火般反扑奥贝斯坦的下体，蔓延全身——比往常更早，欲望浓郁地喷溅在罗严塔尔身上，那热度折返回来，熏红了奥贝斯坦的肢体，在湿闷的天气中呼出浅淡的热气。  
“一个多月，你一定很想念我。”奥贝斯坦此时不愿面对坏笑着的男人，扭开头强制自己恢复冷静，以便用事实拒绝对方；尚未达成目标，身后就察觉到湿粘的手指，微颤地要避开，但身体在躲藏中不由自主地吸住指尖包容进去。已经不可能冷静下来了。  
“我说过，给我三天时间，我能改造你的身体——是你自愿接受这场赌博的。”罗严塔尔靠近他的脸，没有月光看不见泛出银光的眸色，但躯体的快乐让他的双眼蒙上迷人的雾气，诱人舔舐，“这成果比我想象的还要好，你看它有多寂寞。”  
“胡说！”奥贝斯坦垂着眼，不允许眼睛里的一切被人看个分明；他拒绝在这种时候回忆罗严塔尔出征前在布朗格教堂的生活，那只会加重现在的困窘和对方的嚣张，“……从没有……没有什么……赌博！”  
罗严塔尔不理会这种口舌之威，继续着开拓对方热情的举动，不一会儿就抽回手指直接攻城掠地。忍耐不住激动得几欲哭泣的身体，奥贝斯坦泄愤地拉扯暗色的发丝以及托着沉重发丝的颈间皮肤；没几下便有血顺势流淌到罗严塔尔的胸膛，又滴落在奥贝斯坦的腹部，渐渐汇聚在脐部的窝陷中，小小的一汪，很快又被身体震动到背后去湿润棕发和床单了。想起那可能仍未愈合的伤口，奥贝斯坦恶意地触到了上面的白布，蓄积力量要给予仅由于这一轻触就暂停动作的男人足够的苦头。  
“你真的想放干我的血让我再输一次羊血吗？……不过，”恶行未逞，右手被罗严塔尔擒住，当作起点一路吻到聚集了血水的窝陷里，打入身体的硬物也因这动作变换了角度，左右撩拨，“若你承认是我的卡娅，我当然愿意同卡瓦一样为你用血流出一个撒芬维尔海。”  
听到罗严塔尔引用出加略大平原流传的故事，奥贝斯坦抽回右手，再也不打扯开创口的主意。  
但奥贝斯坦的这一举动昭示的意义让罗严塔尔心寒下来。不过，用不了多久他又再度将两人带入情欲而忘却了先前的不愉快：“再怎么说，我也很高兴地发现，那个嚣张的小子并没有碰过你。”  
不，不要谈起莱因哈特……奥贝斯坦觉得极为不适，莱因哈特出现在罗严塔尔口中的瞬间他仿佛有种被一个或者更多的冰冷眼神紧紧盯住的窒息感，被人按着头部彻底推向海水的深处。  
“你说过，不可能离开莱因哈特仅仅是因为七海，那我问你有没有这种可能，”罗严塔尔捧起奥贝斯坦面带惊慌的脸，语气忽然间虔诚无比，“最后，罗严克拉姆得到了七海，而我，罗严塔尔，得到了你？”  
震惊地看着对方，奥贝斯坦在霎时停止的动作中无所适从，找不到答案。他已经让自己忘记了曾被逼出的辩解，但罗严塔尔又将它们生生揭开。什么外壳，什么冷静都烟消云散，只是震惊地望向提出建议的男人。  
罗严塔尔见到他的神情，并没有追问，仅仅吻上微启的唇，吻得很是庄重。  
不可能的……不可能的……不可能的……这几个字反复在奥贝斯坦的脑中旋转，把他的意志全逼到角落，他难得彻底疯狂在罗严塔尔的轻吻中……

“卡瓦”在罗切尼语中意为“波涛”，而“卡亚”意为“雨水”；同样的发音，在加略大平原千百年间流传的土语中，前者是对哥哥的称呼，后者则用来亲切地呼唤妹妹。据说很久很久以前加略傍山而居的一族里有个英雄名为卡瓦，而他那个叫卡娅的妹妹为了族人的利益将要代表本族与洼地里的另一族联姻。族中巫师预言卡娅若是结婚必会血流连天，但族长贪恋洼地出产的宝石，而忽略了这预言，执意结下亲事。卡娅啼哭着去了洼地，后来传说她过得并不好，丈夫总是对她拳打脚踢；这些事被卡娅的哥哥卡瓦知道了，他立刻带着自己的神斧冲杀到洼地的深处，救出了卡娅。逃离洼地的路上卡娅的丈夫总带着族人在追赶，眼看着就要被他们抓回去；卡瓦低头看到了自己左胸下一直没有止血的伤口，从那里抽出了两根肋骨变成了水筏，而伤口流出的血越来越多，越来越快，不多时便将整个洼地淹没了，追赶的人都淹死在血水中，只有卡瓦和卡娅在筏上飘到了岸边。一上岸，血已流干的卡瓦即将死去，卡娅滴下的泪水洗清了他身上的血迹，终以洁净的灵魂来到神的身边护卫神殿；而卡娅用卡瓦的肋骨生下了两个孩子。一个孩子统一整个平原成为加略之王——加基加，另一个来到了卡瓦的血水汇聚的海——撒芬维尔上，就是后来的海上霸主萨瓦卡。  
这传说与罗切尼大帝国史书中所写的南部史很不相同，但在加略-内哈尔特地区的民众间世代相传。虽然卡瓦卡娅二人是兄妹，但他们的经历向来被看做忠贞不渝的爱情故事，令无数男男女女唏嘘不已。而撒芬维尔沿岸这个被认为是兄妹登岸、同时也是卡瓦离世的高地即被命名为“卡瓦卡亚”，特别是高地西南那峭然屹立的海崖，许多年来一直是情人间考验彼此感情的誓约之地。  
童年在伊索伦堡度过，奥贝斯坦从下仆们口中的叨念中听过这传说不下千次，而且除仆人外还有一男一女常在他耳边提起，熟悉程度不比加略本地人差；毕竟快二十年没有听到了；上次这故事经罗严塔尔提起，如同钟声敲响一般，连同初至营地那混乱的一幕，激得奥贝斯坦心灵深处的一根细弦剧烈颤动。  
造成这种难得的无法安宁状态的凶手之一现在就与他一起在卡瓦卡亚的西南海崖上裹着雨季湿腻的风说着一些本不应该纠缠的话题。  
“别以为我看不出来你们奥贝斯坦这次出兵的目的就是从内部吞噬教会军的力量作己用！”华尔特·冯·先寇布，这个名字对于巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦来说理应属于二十岁甚至更早以前；每次有人提到蔷薇骑士团时奥贝斯坦都不禁想，那个先寇布和自己所认识的一个叫做华尔特的顽皮男孩并不可能是同一人，华尔特是个在阳光下长大的孩子，灰色的佣兵集团根本不适合他。  
但是转念一想，或许这个先寇布与华尔特完全无关系才是最好的。  
可惜，他们本身就是同一人，一个在伊索伦堡成长的先寇布，一个满怀着对奥贝斯坦家恨意的华尔特。  
“若你除了莱克利的密报外没有其他有价值的消息的话，恕我先走一步了。”今天奥贝斯坦刚得到有关莱克利大帝国内部情况有变的报告，便有人以莱克利叛军与皇军转折性战况为诱饵，约他到这种罕有人烟的地方。他一听便七八分确定这约见的对象了，只是真一见面，奥贝斯坦还是会有种能多快结束就多快结束的感觉。  
“等一下，”先寇布左移了些，明确地挡下奥贝斯坦，“从蔷薇骑士团这里得到了情报也没有任何表示的人，你是第一个。”“你要钱？你大可以去向你们现在的主人伸手，他拿着我的钱出手阔绰得很。”先寇布给的消息的确有非凡的价值——莱克利大帝国皇室远亲集合贵族力量叛乱，现今情势已定，莱克利皇帝地位不保，皇太子也流落出宫——但奥贝斯坦不会为罗严塔尔再向蔷薇骑士团付一个子儿，他倒希望宁愿得不到这消息，换得佣兵们早点离去。  
“不，这与我现在的主人并无关系，或者说，罗严塔尔的利益和你的利益是完全不同的。”先前那个爬树总是第一名的孩子居然也会在自己面前提“利益”这两个字，奥贝斯坦看在眼中，发现昔日浅金色的头发已经折射着灰色的光，像是被雨前黯淡的天色污染了一般，“这是为你而不是为雇主准备的。”  
“如果没弄错的话，蔷薇骑士团的原则是每次只为一个主人办事，在双方约定解除之前是不会为其他人工作的。”不，污染他的是奥贝斯坦，也是缪杰尔；而自己，巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦是这两个家族的结晶——奥贝斯坦还记得十三年前一双仇恨刻骨的眼睛，而不到两个月在那双原本温和热烈的眼睛里产生的变化都是因为自己身处的两个家族的利益。  
而现在，由于他的不领情，那双眼睛又复杂地搅成一团。奥贝斯坦明白那复杂是什么，但他永远都不可能回应——它只属于他们十几岁的时光，隔着伊瑟古老的圣丁达特尔神学院低矮西墙的日子已经失去太久太久了，用心寻找都不会回来。  
“巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦，你明白我的意思。”语气听来平静，但奥贝斯坦知道其中的每个音节都是从牙缝中挤出的。  
“若我真的有打破原则的特权，那我想知道的是你和你的雇主之间的交易到底是什么。”奥贝斯坦成功地封住先寇布的嘴，海岸边顿时只能听见汹涌的浪声。  
或许是在多特蒙约住惯了的缘故，过去习以为常的南方湿热天气让奥贝斯坦无论身体还是心情都不舒服。幸而这些天与敌方和谈、组织撤军方面的事情绊住了罗严塔尔，他的身边少了个负担；但现在又有新麻烦找上了门。奥贝斯坦认为自己的无理要求让先寇布打消了纠缠下去的念头，他整理好表情，绕过先寇布：“很遗憾这次是一个无效的交易。衷心地希望下次在我需要你们帮助时，你们能爽快地答应。”  
我永远也不需要蔷薇骑士团的帮助……像是在告诫自己一样，奥贝斯坦边走边默念着。没走出去几步，一种饱含着愤怒与无奈的力量钳制住他，坚硬的胸膛撞得他肩胛一阵生痛。“别提‘交易’那两个字！我们之间不能用那两个字！”先寇布从背后深深地抱着奥贝斯坦的肩，“交易，那是你和罗严塔尔之间的关系，你不能把它放在我们之间！”  
你知道我和罗严塔尔的事？蔷薇骑士团的情报系统强到这种程度吗？还是你亲眼所见？奥贝斯坦突然庆幸起现在这个姿势，先寇布根本看不清他此时的神情。有种小时候无意间弄脏了圣殿地毯拼命藏掖时突然被神甫发现的惊愕，但奥贝斯坦不再是小时侯的自己，他现在收拾情绪的速度绝对不容易让旁人察觉；所以当先寇布强扭过他的肩膀使两人面对面时，得到的只能是一贯的冰冷。  
“呵，你的眼神在告诉我一切是回不去的。”所以先寇布只能得出一贯的答案。奥贝斯坦感觉到肩上的力量渐渐消退，却没有及时抽身出来。先寇布的家族在加略大平原原本是与奥贝斯坦家结盟的商业贵族，两家的孩子都是从小玩在一处；可后来奥贝斯坦家吞并了先寇布家，冷酷地处理善后了先寇布一族。那时奥贝斯坦快满二十岁，从圣丁达特尔神学院毕业不到一年，母亲安排他在哈赫勒最大的拉伦教堂工作。那时的他想不到令他再见留在伊瑟分别两个月的朋友华尔特的契机竟然是先寇布一族策划的绑架——他看到的是平日好友眼中燃烧着被煽动起来的复仇烈火，而他对于一起长大的少年来说仅仅是一个陷害整个家族的凶手。  
奥贝斯坦忽然间想问先寇布，现在会不会因为某些感情已经把他排除在仇人之外了；他知道自己不会问出口，但眼睛泄露了出来。“我会为上次在多特蒙约所施行的暴力道歉，那是工作。”先寇布瞬间柔和下来，又瞬间强硬，“但我不会忘记我对奥贝斯坦的仇恨，一点一滴都不会忘记。”  
所以，我不想和蔷薇骑士团有任何交集。“那请你放手。”奥贝斯坦以为不用多少力气便能够挣脱，严肃地命令了一句之后便要转身离开；可先寇布没有放开他。扳正了他的脸，强迫他与自己对视，先寇布带着急切的眼神说：“听着，用自己作为交易的资本不值得，无论为了谁都不值得。更何况，”有什么东西从瞳孔中一闪而过，“罗严塔尔决不像你想得那样简单，他是鹰，鹰的视野比任何动物都要宽广。”  
不，他还不是鹰，他还锁在我手里……奥贝斯坦下意识地攥了攥手心，仿佛那张签有自己和罗严塔尔名字的赎罪状就在那里。  
先寇布看出他的怀疑，一时间什么都没想，几乎是脱口而出的：“相信我，巴尔，罗严塔尔他其实……”“我听说佣兵中最忌讳的事就是当着雇主的面背叛，”在奥贝斯坦知道真相前的刹那，他的背后传来了熟悉的声音，“蔷薇骑士团应该不会愿意顶上这种名声吧？”  
奥贝斯坦立刻从先寇布的双臂中解放出来，转身看见罗严塔尔——刚从营地外赶回来的模样，披风的一角湿了大片，而皮靴上也都是泥泞。罗严塔尔意识到他的打量，低头看了有一眼，上挑着嘴角解释：“没想到今天托利斯坦跑得比雨还快。”说罢便不笑了，视线扫过刚刚从纠缠状态中恢复的两人，“原来枢机主教大人您还认识蔷薇骑士团的团长，那先前就应该请您来帮助我们说服他们脱离已经迟暮的‘圣战联盟’。”  
罗严塔尔说出这样的话，无论是奥贝斯坦还是先寇布都没有接下去的意思；后者更是选择抽身而去，只不过在走到罗严塔尔背后时扭头道：“巴尔，我了解你，其实你既驾驭不了狮子，也锁不住鹰。”  
“主教大人真是好兴致，想起到这种浪漫的地方来会见旧日‘好友’。”罗严塔尔走近奥贝斯坦，捏住那骨节分明的手腕，暧昧地摩挲着，“您想收买这群佣兵？又有新的阴谋了？您准备用什么收买先寇布？钱？回归祖国的机会？还是……和收买我一样的方式？”“放开！”甩脱了想要从下巴向上触碰嘴唇的手，奥贝斯坦向右边挪了两步，略一抬头，就见东边天空中的雨云向这里压过来；而身后传来的浪涛声又像是要从下面推挤上海崖一般……记忆中这样的天气这样的环境是个难以磨灭的场景，但他完全不想回忆。  
罗严塔尔没有再以那种挑逗的方式碰他，他只是被这个不知究竟在想些什么的男人拖到了海崖的最前端尖角上。这里是海崖乃至整个卡瓦卡亚高地的最高点，狭窄无比，奥贝斯坦觉得两个男人站在上面实在困难，想离开但又不敢在这重心不稳的石块上挣扎，只得警惕着脚下和身边的男人，压抑着随撒芬维尔之波翻涌而上的那种恐惧。  
“你肯定听过那对兄妹的传说，很美，不是吗？”罗严塔尔眼睛里的光芒仿佛是在这一瞬看遍了脚下撒芬维尔海的全部一般，让奥贝斯坦产生了莫名的距离感，“为独占心爱的人流干了血所铸下的屏障——这便是撒芬维尔的魅力。”  
或许先寇布说得没错，一个多月间，罗严塔尔在这撒芬维尔海边变成了另外一个人。奥贝斯坦的手被对方拉过去，按在左肋下，他知道那是罗严塔尔上一次被暗杀时的伤处，现在应该仍裹在布带里。  
“如果抽出这里的两根骨头就能带你逃离罗严克拉姆、逃离这七海的束缚的话，我会用自己的血将撒芬维尔的海水全都换上一遍。”  
奥贝斯坦不能接受这种说法，自从自己抗不住他的疑问以最简略的方式告诉他不会回应任何无用的情感也不会在这种事上浪费时间因为自己答应过幼小的莱因哈特要将七海作为生日礼物送给他之后，罗严塔尔就好象发现解决一切的症结所在似的。但奥贝斯坦只能这样说——整件事的复杂程度连他自己都无法完全理清，又如何能告诉事外之人？  
“巴尔，难道你不想逃吗？”罗严塔尔突然牢牢盯住奥贝斯坦，奥贝斯坦觉得自己霎时被钉在原地；而下一刻发生的事令他更加冰冷——雨近得几乎可以听见声音，而云马上就到忽地抬起了它们的身形，在云雨与海面瞬间来开的间隙中，一个身影扑了过来，闪亮着的细小凶器插入暴露在他那个方向的罗严塔尔的左胸。  
没能惊骇地呼喊出声，奥贝斯坦就被意识到疼痛的罗严塔尔一把推回海崖的低处。奥贝斯坦飞出去撞上地面，冲击力让他迷离了一瞬，他眼前就只能看见即将坠落海崖的黑发男子和身型矫健的红发杀手。那个男人的头发是暗红色的，可奥贝斯坦不能确定那是不是被雨前的日光扭曲成暗红的火红色——在他眼中，施暴者与受害人的发色忽地调换过来，与封闭在心灵深处的图象合并。  
唯一不同的是，这个黑发男人在从海崖上消失之前紧掐着自己左胸下的伤口，新旧两个伤口一上一下，都向外汨汨流出鲜血，竟真的像是从左肋里抽出了两个骨头。  
如果抽出这里的两根骨头就能带你逃离罗严克拉姆的话，我会用自己的血将撒芬维尔的海水全都换上一遍……  
如果我的死亡能换来巴尔睡个好觉的话，那我们就此永别吧……  
克斯拉拦下了来者对奥贝斯坦的攻击，确定安全之后顶着倾盆大雨向海崖下望去，波涛像是要将卡瓦卡亚高地吞没一般扑面而来。断无搜寻罗严塔尔的可能。而奥贝斯坦呆坐在地上，衣摆、长发和泥水搅动凝结在一起，眼神极其虚弱。克斯拉扶正他的脸，在他消瘦的腮部看见了不正常的红晕。  
那是疫病的征兆。  
巴尔，难道你不想逃吗？  
巴尔，让莱因别哭得太伤心……  
都是一样的，海水的波浪，骤降的急雨，杀手，巴尔……  
还有一个金发少年，他总是不用面对这般的场景。  
也好，请都由我一个人来承受。  
奥贝斯坦丧失了最后的力气，晕厥在克斯拉的支撑中……


	12. 迷路的厄撒

公历1483年，多特蒙319年的那场以撒芬维尔海为中心的“圣战”在秋季开始的时候闹剧般地收场。“圣战联盟”诸国均以不同形式与已然代表罗切尼利益的多特蒙约正统教廷定下协议，将本国的主权大量出让，让罗切尼大帝国顺利地把撒芬维尔占为己有。  
作为战争实际的发起者，塞伯克王室成员得到的处置是流放，塞伯克王国建立起亲罗切尼的宗教政权；而原先的王室成员在流放执行前出逃，塞伯克王军与尚未从战场撤离的多特蒙约教会军联手追击，最终还是有三位成员不知去向，其中包括第一公主菲列特利加。  
1483年是一个名副其实的多事之秋。称霸七海的两大帝国之一的莱克利史克敏兹王朝被大贵族联合国外势力推翻，王室几乎在乱军劫掠中全部身亡；而莱克利南方因被柯那列哈朵尔、玻耳埃耶罗两海隔断与国家中心联系而缺乏管理的歇洛地区趁乱脱离帝国统治，自成一邦，但在年底前仍未避免内部各派势力的争斗，陷入分裂。传闻莱克利东北部邻国冈尼萨的国王尤布三世参与了歇洛的政局，但在1483年，此事仅仅是传闻一件，确凿不得。  
真正会引起七海震动的只能是在积极扩张中的罗切尼大帝国。夏季难得一见的洪灾为罗切尼的南方带来巨大损失，这没有动摇帝国吞并七海的野心；洪灾过后席卷而来的疫病让民众的头顶笼罩上浓重的死亡阴影，这仍旧不会阻止安排好了的侵略速度；但罗切尼皇帝佛利德里希四世的逝世让罗切尼快要以撒芬维尔海为踏板争夺卡古热海的脚步停滞下来，全部精力被拉回国内。  
帝国三大家族在先前的王位继承人之争中便已决裂，随着佛利德里希四世的身体状态每况愈下，大贵族们的暗中活动已经炽烈到了台面上。摇摇欲坠的平衡随着佛利德里希四世这支撑起平衡的基石的殒灭瞬间崩塌，贵族间的内战一触即发。弗利兹·由谢夫·毕典菲尔特记得在南方作战的诸军收到这消息时自己刚由临时继任教会军统帅的阿达尔贝特·冯·法伦海特推荐率黑色骑兵团护送染病的枢机主教巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦到达伊索伦堡，那时病情尚未得到控制的枢机主教在持续发热的迷蒙中听到皇帝去世的噩耗表现出一如既往的平静，眼光中闪烁的思索总让人觉得又有一个新阴谋会随着皇帝的死诞生。  
但很快，奥贝斯坦大人的脸部和颈部带着长时间无法消退的奇异红色沉入不知何日才是尽头的昏迷中。伊索伦堡的女主人带来的医生都束手无策，让总是将事件发展掌握在手中的枢机主教错过了第一时间得知艾尔威·由谢夫二世登基以及布朗胥百克公爵、立典亥姆侯爵领头搞起了彻查先皇太子之死幕后人物并质疑艾尔威·由谢夫二世继承权的政治活动的机会。  
毕典菲尔特听过奥贝斯坦与缪杰尔两家那桩婚姻的始末，这回身处伊索伦堡，他感受到的气氛却告诉他事情远不可能是传闻中的那样简单。特别是在几次目睹了伊索伦堡的女主人三番五次避人耳目地前来探望沉睡在病中的枢机主教之后，他可以确定巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦周围与其相关的一切都是极其复杂的。  
而这就像他对这个男人抱有的感觉一样。每次见到的时候都会产生截然不同的感觉，但每种印象都奇迹般地统一在一起，凝聚在一个高瘦有力、貌不惊人的躯壳里。  
奥贝斯坦在被送往伊索伦堡之前挣扎着宣布法伦海特对奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔原先职责的临时接管，并用令人匪夷所思的语气告诫军中众人教会军统帅罗严塔尔没有死。毕典菲尔特认为那是安定军心的考量，思考之后则更偏向于这是对圣战过程中不详征兆的掩盖。圣战中代表上帝权威一方的枢机主教险些遭到如天使般降临的杀手暗杀而教会军统帅为救主教落崖身亡，这怎么看都不是个好兆头。  
从那样的海崖上落入汛期的撒芬维尔海，无论怎么生还也不可能吧……毕典菲尔特在听说蔷薇骑士团首领曾在事发前去过现场时突然闪过事发当天闻讯赶来的华尔特·冯·先寇布看着病发的奥贝斯坦所说的话——他仿佛从中懂得了什么，进而找到了与先寇布单独见面的机会，可对方没能给他上次蔷薇骑士团副长给他的回应，先前的副长是对奥贝斯坦大放不敬之辞，而先寇布的语气中根本没有那种厌恶权术玩弄者的愤然，他只是在得知毕典菲尔特受命护送奥贝斯坦表示祝他们一路顺风。  
后来，也就是奥贝斯坦清醒之后，毕典菲尔特没告诉过他关于先寇布的任何事——或许是搀杂着白发的长长棕发让他震惊得说不出话来。  
原先有着一头长度夸张棕发的奥贝斯坦现今已是半白，任由白发在其中混合着，搅得所有的头发都干枯僵硬。奥贝斯坦醒过来后没有多久便得到了布朗胥百克一派逃离多特蒙约盘踞在北方吸收各处军力与立典拉德维护的艾尔威·由谢夫二世政权开战的密报，之后紧急安排了马匹船只，尽全力向多特蒙约赶去，根本没有时间在意自己的头发；当他在毕典菲尔特的提醒下发现这一事实时，也只是在唇边浮出嘲弄的笑。  
这没什么值得遗憾的……奥贝斯坦看着自己被疫病折磨苍老了几乎一倍的面容轻描淡写地想。至少目前的主动权还没有落到别人手里。  
每天都有多特蒙约及北部地区的密报，奥贝斯坦从中看得见布朗胥百克在做什么、立典拉德在做什么，但他发现自己不能准确推断出莱因哈特想要如何应对。莱因哈特的决策总是出其不意，这令奥贝斯坦困惑，究竟是出自莱因哈特自己的考量还是另有他人指点；奥贝斯坦暂不清楚其中的用意，无法评断优劣，只能耐心等待。  
奥贝斯坦明白，没能一直跟在莱因哈特的身边，这使他的教育和指导实现在莱因哈特身上的时候产生了偏移；现在莱因哈特身边有希尔德，一个尚不成熟的“奥利弗”，而且，还有越来越不能读懂的、来自莱因哈特本人的因素。  
不得不承认，自己从未真正了解过他。奥贝斯坦在病后第一次清醒时得到了克斯拉的报告，说是他认出了刺客的身份，并且知道刺客的主人；克斯拉刚说出刺客与他同族，奥贝斯坦便制止了他——早已经明白了，但说出来的时候就是禁忌，什么信任什么辅助什么共同利益会在瞬间被击碎，不留下任何理由。让克斯拉保持沉默，奥贝斯坦在寂静中抓住了海崖上的景象，仅仅是颜色黯淡了些，但那确实是一头红发，陌生同时又熟悉，明知道不可能是记忆中的红色，可还是会被诱导。  
莱因哈特，这大概是你的另一层用意了。  
齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，在那场对罗严克拉姆公爵一族的屠杀中与公爵独子莱因哈特一同出逃的孩子，于协助逃亡的父亲过世后保护着莱因哈特来到哈赫勒拉伦教堂。他是十二年前倒在奥贝斯坦的石阶前的两个孩童之一，年龄长莱因哈特两岁，却远比金发的男孩成熟，像个懂事的少年，总是注意倾听别人说的话，一言不发。这是奥贝斯坦在最初的时候对那个红发孩子的了解。  
当莱因哈特在六岁生日说出想要七海的豪言壮语之后，奥贝斯坦眼中的吉尔菲艾斯又和以前不太相同了。奥贝斯坦发现自己灌输给莱因哈特的思想和理念总是在不久之后以一种被曲解的方式表现出来，甚至会出现洗脑般的纠正——后来他弄清楚了这种状况的原因是吉尔菲艾斯，一个坚信着所谓的“正义”的孩子，对于奥贝斯坦只求结果而不计手段的政治言论的不满。  
他是莱因哈特从小的玩伴，是其好友，还成为了救命恩人，在莱因哈特心中的地位极其重要。不仅是逆转教育成果的问题，奥贝斯坦可以预见未来的某一天，吉尔菲艾斯的存在会被放置在莱因哈特成为七海之主的对立面上，成为阻碍。并且，他是莱因哈特与自己关系中的一道隔膜，无意之间便起到了离间的作用，时不时地激化矛盾。  
如果，只是这样，那奥贝斯坦不需要犹豫，直接将他扫清即可。但奥贝斯坦察觉到了，那个少年投注在自己身上的眼神，渐渐地扭曲成了最棘手的那种。  
值得庆幸的是，这种感情对于吉尔菲艾斯来说是一种不能令自己欣然接受的复杂东西，没有任何外化的表现来增加奥贝斯坦的压力。  
最终的一切仿佛发生在刹那间。奥贝斯坦对吉尔菲艾斯的批评渐渐增多，对他影响莱因哈特的否定堆积在对莱因哈特固执的无力上，与莱因哈特对朋友的维护针锋相对，爆发出来。这是莱因哈特孩子脾气发作最强烈的一次，与平时相比，那这次是真真正正地生气了。奥贝斯坦对于这样的问题作不出任何努力，他任由僵局持续下去；而此时，吉尔菲艾斯在缝隙中拉走了莱因哈特。感受到莱因哈特的渐行渐远，奥贝斯坦制造了那个事件，让暗杀的余波吞噬掉吉尔菲艾斯这在暗杀者眼中并不珍贵的生命。  
之后，莱因哈特竟然立刻乖顺地回到奥贝斯坦教导下，并很快得到玛娅的肯定，同时继承了缪杰尔和奥贝斯坦。  
在经历了卡瓦卡亚高地发生的类似事件之后，奥贝斯坦觉得更加无法理解当年的吉尔菲艾斯了。他究竟是天真正直还是老谋深算？用死亡把自己刻在两个人心中，不论是无意还是有意，都是可怕的。更不用深究其中的细节：比如面对死亡前留给奥贝斯坦的话，比如给莱因哈特的安慰，比如由于奥贝斯坦一时的心软让暗杀中充满了可以躲避的破绽可是领悟到这些的吉尔菲艾斯根本没有躲避……  
这么看来，罗严塔尔也是一样的狡猾。奥贝斯坦的思维每次接触到这个名字的时候都有种直觉，这个男人根本不可能死去。  
尽管他从不相信直觉。  
眼前的伍利兹·克斯拉是典型的赫洛格族人打扮，蓄着的披肩长发全部向后梳去，打理得光洁的额头和耳边、背后编结着的细小辫子，萨玛山区盛产的紫水晶穿在头发之间，隐约闪着内敛的光。他的相貌却是典型的沙卡人，深陷的大眼睛，明晰凸显的五官轮廓，完全来自他那个从沙卡作为女奴卖到罗切尼的母亲。这个有着赫洛格族传统武艺的男子与奥贝斯坦同岁，两鬓的头发中有几缕明显的白色，起初让奥贝斯坦略感惊讶；现在看到自己仅仅因为一场病便半白的头发，奥贝斯坦也不觉得奇怪了。  
克斯拉报告了卡瓦卡亚方面的各项事务进展，其中有一项就是完全没有迹象的教会军统帅罗严塔尔的搜寻。奥贝斯坦记得先寇布曾经对他说这样根本不可能生还，克斯拉、法伦海特等人在向他报告的过程也时不时暗示放弃搜寻的想法，但奥贝斯坦不愿放弃，或者说是不能放弃。  
一旦放弃，那说明鹰真的咬断了锁链飞上了天空——这是奥贝斯坦决不允许的。  
吩咐克斯拉加强搜寻力度，包括卡瓦卡亚高地周边诸多地区，严防罗严塔尔是通过这种方式逃离自己的控制，奥贝斯坦又开始忍耐自上船以来每天都会发生的毕典菲尔特由于晕船而造成的鸡犬不宁。他知道这是一种分散注意力的办法，否则他无法在病未痊愈的状态下停止思考一些扰乱判断力的问题。  
罗严塔尔，你的目的究竟是什么？真如你所说是想得到我？还是如你两年前一般想要得到皇位？或许更加贪心想要得到七海？  
……不，你得不到，那些都属于莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆……虽然，我已发现我根本不能猜度出他的真正心意……  
奥贝斯坦明白，他对于莱因哈特的不安才是一切不稳定因素中最令人畏惧的一个，因为其他的人他都可以不在乎，只除了那个在奥诺海的映衬中自信得无法无天的金发男孩……

在多特蒙约等待着奥贝斯坦的并不是莱因哈特凯旋之类振奋人心的消息，守侯在皇城西北城门外的是耶尔涅斯特·梅克林格率领的一小队皇城近卫军军人。梅克林格告知他菲列格尔枢机主教遇刺，目前收集的证据看来幕后主使的嫌疑指向在枢机主教团历来不和的他，希望奥贝斯坦能配合调查进入多特蒙约地下监牢。  
那时入秋已经一个多月，罗切尼北部鲁贝鲁河上游即将封冻。布朗胥百克公爵为首的贵族联盟与莱因哈特率领的罗切尼帝国军队的战线已经渐渐向东北方向推移，不久后迫使贵族联盟内部分裂，立典亥姆侯爵退到罗切尼的附庸国恩鲁尔夫，而布朗胥百克一派不顾抵抗进入朗塔兹-德拉洛克敏兹海旁的瓦尔基里公国，引起瓦尔基里国内阵阵反对声，甚至是暴动起义。布朗胥百克的血腥镇压和掠夺正自掘坟墓，而罗切尼帝国军队在边境形成的威慑令人胆寒，肃杀的气氛要把朗塔兹-德拉洛克敏兹海冻结。奥贝斯坦认为这种战况对莱因哈特极有利，布朗胥百克公爵只要走失一招，就是将胜利拱手送给莱因哈特，而立典亥姆也会应声而倒；接下来需要对付的就是立典拉德公爵一系，在拆解罗严克拉姆与其之间的同盟时将其置于死地。但奥贝斯坦只能在条件并不算好的地牢中等待结果。  
回多特蒙约前，奥贝斯坦特地绕道哈赫勒，拜访了玛娅详细了解自己离开后的状况。从她口中得来的描述并没看出什么端倪，玛娅甚至没有告诉他菲列格尔枢机主教遇刺的事。若是这样看来，大约自己嫌疑入狱只是为了洗脱在未来更大阴谋中的罪名；但就算真的只是这般简单，谁提出这个方案成了耐人寻味的问题。  
玛娅能做出这种事，也有理由去做，但奥贝斯坦清楚玛娅不会在做出这种安排后不与他打好招呼。那么，就是莱因哈特，或者希尔德……  
培养希尔德的目的中有一个是为七海之主准备的妻子——如果莱因哈特问起，奥贝斯坦一定会直言不讳地告诉他这个目的，前提是莱因哈特真的问起。莱因哈特应该已经明白，所以根本不会问起；奥贝斯坦希望他是真的明白了，而不是一种毫不在乎——他忽然间记得几个月前在莱因哈特即将来到南方与“圣战联盟”开战的时候，那句“等凯旋的号角响起，我要为巴尔披上白色的圣袍……那时巴尔一定就像是我的新娘”。  
“新娘”，为什么莱因哈特能若无其事的说出这个词？他仿佛是可以用这个悖逆了性别属性的词汇来体现自己的目空一切，那种凌厉的霸气刮过，奥贝斯坦顿时体无完肤。  
就算在乎，无论在乎有多深刻，奥贝斯坦都无法容忍“新娘”这个词汇的亵渎；不仅是对自己本身，还是对性别、道德、宗教等等——面对罗严塔尔，他反而不会想这些，罗严塔尔与莱因哈特相比，什么都算不上。  
最可怕的亵渎，莫过于对奥贝斯坦为成就七海之主所做的努力的曲解。  
阴暗的地牢在干燥的深秋还一贯的潮湿，这对尚在康复过程中的奥贝斯坦来说无疑是个消耗生命的环境。所幸在束手就擒时示意克斯拉不要轻举妄动，这让克斯拉成为此时奥贝斯坦联系外界的纽带。莱因哈特的进军，莱因哈特对民众的安抚，立典亥姆的摇摇欲坠，布朗胥百克的惨淡经营，局势只需瞬间就能逆转；与此同时，多特蒙约城中那个立在艾尔威·由谢夫二世手边的宰相大人，立典拉德公爵的蠢动，让奥贝斯坦一看便知。只要莱因哈特清扫完反叛的贵族们一回到皇城，就会被立典拉德掀翻在地。  
奥贝斯坦相信他培养出的莱因哈特的眼光，他不需要提示那个狮子般强大的少年这种程度的危险；事实上，他逐渐说服了自己的内心，让自己不得不承认，莱因哈特几乎可以脱离自己的照料而奔向颠峰。  
正是这种感觉，会使胸口霎时被抽空；惯性的生活，惯性的奋斗，让他无所适从。奥贝斯坦在地牢里、船舱里、城堡里规则变幻的光影中酝酿出迷惘——猜不出的莱因哈特就预示着走不到的彼岸，奥贝斯坦自从染病后第一次看到一个腐烂在被病痛折磨过的躯壳中的自己，没想到他已经腐烂在那里那么久。  
接连几天克斯拉都没有出现，奥贝斯坦连与外界的联系都失去了。这十分诡异，因为按理说就算克斯拉出了什么意外，玛娅也不会放任他在牢里这么长时间。理由究竟是什么？奥贝斯坦反复思考着，他用这个问题紧紧抓住将要被黑暗一片的城堡、船舱、地牢磨灭的敏锐和警惕。当这个问题问答到后来变成了仅仅是对问题中的字眼的机械陈述时，地牢的门被从外面打开，强烈的光芒扫除室内存在的全部。  
“原枢机主教巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦主谋刺杀菲列格尔枢机主教的嫌疑已洗清，此案主谋为前帝国宰相克劳斯·冯·立典拉德。立典拉德因杀害多特蒙约教廷教皇，畏罪自尽。枢机主教团作出决定，赐封原枢机主教巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦为新任教皇，于新年第一个圣诞日祈祝上帝子民。”  
奥贝斯坦听见了那个声音，毫无感情波动。  
“吾皇艾尔威·由谢夫二世之代表罗切尼大帝国宰相莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆公爵在此宣读。”尾音一过，那声调便转成另一种味道，充满了令人毛骨悚然的顽皮，“我来接你了，巴尔。”  
光明，有时比黑暗更可怕，因为你不知道她会照向何方。


	13. 母神逆位

圣者萨兰多的母亲在夏季来到后的一个看不见月亮的夜晚遇见了隐藏起翅膀垂死在石阶旁的上帝使者洛霍，怜悯地将他带回自己的家中，给他水和食物；第二天早晨洛霍奇迹一般地直起身，张开金色的羽翼，告诉那个善良的少女上帝赐予她一个孩子，他会成为拯救万民的救世主，为虔诚的人们献出生命。  
无论在哪部圣书上都没有记载过圣者萨兰多母亲的姓名，人们只知道她的祖先来自高山，她的父亲在贫民窟中从事为人剃发的低贱工作，她在即将嫁给石匠玛伊斯的时候得到天使洛霍的祝福，于次年新年后的第一个月圆日生下了未来的救世主萨兰多——新年的第一个月圆日作为萨兰多一生中第一次出生的日子同时也是一年间所有圣诞中最早的一个被命名为“新年圣诞日”，或者叫“第一圣诞日”。  
至于一直被称为“圣母”的女子究竟是谁，没人知道；传说在萨兰多第一次死亡后她用自己纯洁的泪水换来了他的重生，也有些圣书上说她在产下萨兰多后用无暇的生命为萨兰多印下轮回不灭的祈祷，她的灵魂升入天堂成为上帝身后那缕时隐时现的影子。多特蒙约的正统教廷一向支持前一种说法，教义中圣母总是以神圣的生育、净化与挽救形象出现。  
早在圣丁达特尔神学院学习的年纪，奥贝斯坦便在自己的脑中推翻了这两种观点。他注意到在各个圣书中，有关两个女子的身份背景叙述是几乎相同的，一个是圣者萨兰多的母亲，还有一个，便是那个“来自鲁贝鲁河上游托金埃芬的萨曼妮亚”。若论起事迹，前者的神迹与良善遍布所有书籍，而后者，仅仅是模糊地被提及，因其三子的无畏与英勇，上帝将一个装饰华丽的匣子交给她，告诫她不准开启，但她最终禁不住诱惑，那打开的匣子带给她一生的悲剧。一个是被抹去了姓名和归宿的女性，而另一个在圣书上只留下了名字和结局，自然而然地，奥贝斯坦将两者融合，隐约间出现了一位女性形象；而这位女性，她的足迹出现在萨玛神话的每个角落。  
“萨曼妮亚”意为“萨玛的母亲”，是萨玛山区广为流传的传说中天地间万物的母亲，她的儿子们分别树起了萨玛山脉、撑起了天地、踏出了朗塔兹-德拉洛克敏兹海。她的小儿子，巧合的是也叫做萨兰多，是萨玛神话中最典型的英雄形象。他出生时将萨玛山脉的最高峰安舍尔从中撞断，粉碎的石块落在萨曼妮亚的怀中化作了人类；他长大后游历各地，维护了人类之间的秩序，并在人类被夺去神一般永恒的生命和健康、被给予了生命期限的时候，敢于向大哥萨玛神荣斯提出不满和质疑，为人类争取到半生的健康和百年的寿命。萨兰多的历险多少年来被大家津津乐道，但后来，宗教将另一个萨兰多推上前来，让他以救世主之姿代替了神话时代的英雄——在这个时代，上帝之子的奇迹比远古英雄的奇迹更吸引人。  
这种命运也适于萨曼妮亚。世界的起源和背叛上帝的女人这两种对比强烈的身份螺旋在“萨曼妮亚”这名字上，赋予它双重的神性。  
新年后第二周周四的清晨，新教皇巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦在新年圣诞日的早祈礼上再度见到了去年从纳尔亚拉皇室收藏品中夺回的那个吊坠，著名的“萨曼妮亚的钥匙”，在熟悉的金属反光中想起了自己少年时反复思考过的问题。白色外袍尚未加身，他在象征罗切尼大帝国宗教权力移交的早祈礼上试图用这问题逃避刚刚上任不久的帝国宰相莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆公爵的异样注视。  
当莱因哈特从幼小的皇帝艾尔威·由谢夫二世手里接过那耀目的吊坠走过来要为他挂上时，奥贝斯坦明白接受多特蒙约教皇之位的事是不可逆转的了，目前他逃不出莱因哈特的手心。  
在多特蒙约地牢里等待莱因哈特凯旋的那段时间，奥贝斯坦设想过这种可能性，毕竟莱因哈特可以使用教皇这一终生制的名衔将他与罗切尼甚至整个七海锁在一起。当莱因哈特取下了布朗胥百克的人头、收服了立典亥姆、用上任教皇的死陷害了立典拉德之后以帝国新任宰相身份到地牢中宣读皇帝赦令及有关教皇之位的传承时，他在公事公办后立刻换上了平日让奥贝斯坦不能忍耐的神态重复了他在前往撒芬维尔海前的“诺言”。  
“虽然比预期晚了一点，但这个胜利比原先想的要更彻底，巴尔你一定会满意的。”莱因哈特从随侍手中取来厚重的衣袍将尚觉寒冷的奥贝斯坦裹紧，口气愉快地说着，“可惜我无权做上帝的代表为你亲手披上白色圣袍，但我可以在婚礼上吻教皇的手，这可是多特蒙约教廷举办婚礼的规制啊！”  
新郎和新娘在向上帝发誓钟爱彼此后分别亲吻主持者的左右手手背，这是教廷主办的婚礼仪式才有的礼节。奥贝斯坦在枢机主教团任职期间并不热衷于参与婚姻管理一事，也没有贵族前来邀请他主持婚礼，但他清楚其中的规定。而他感到惊讶的是莱因哈特所提的“婚礼”，是与谁的？  
“我可是遵从你的希望，要与七海之主的‘奥利弗’玛林道夫小姐结婚了哦！”看出奥贝斯坦包含着疑问的表情，莱因哈特解释的声音很是得意，“我位居宰相，才配得上请教皇大人来主持婚礼——这是难得的可以在众目睽睽下亲吻巴尔的好机会呢！”说罢，他为奥贝斯坦关上马车的门，自己则跨上远离马车的白色马匹，让奥贝斯坦独自思考究竟该如何逃开教皇的位置。  
玛娅进入教会时，曾经想过有一天自己可以从中脱身，当然也为奥贝斯坦打算过；奥贝斯坦刚由圣丁达特尔神学院毕业时，玛娅告诉过他，如果可能的话，尽量避免被推上教皇一位。多特蒙约教皇是终生制，一旦成为教皇便很难退出教会；而且与枢机主教团成员相比，教皇更偏重于名誉上的收益而非实际权利，大多数教皇只不过是作为帝国控制人们思想的道具一般架空在权力之上的。以缪杰尔家在教会中布下的势力来看，奥贝斯坦虽不致落到后者的境地，但宗教领袖的形象与声誉会像一个无形的枷锁，限制着他一向不顾他人看法的行为。  
更何况，奥贝斯坦与母亲一样，希望可以在完成了全部目的后从教会脱身。出地牢后的第一件事，奥贝斯坦与玛娅进行了沟通；但得到的消息在某种意义来说比得到教皇圣冠还要令人焦急——被迫跟随布朗胥百克的维伯利尔·尤西姆·冯·梅尔卡兹在这次内战中失踪。  
梅尔卡兹是在罗严塔尔之前的教会军统帅，且曾经一度在枢机主教团中处理教廷事务，三年前罗严塔尔进入教会军，没过多久梅尔卡兹便以身体问题辞去教会军统帅一职，在北方鲁贝鲁河中游的小城镇教堂中居住。这次内战一起，布朗胥百克一派不知以什么方式说服了梅尔卡兹以一种几乎背叛一贯拥护正统继承人的教廷的姿态担任了叛军作战总指挥。而在战争结束后，俘虏或是尸首中都没有他的踪影。  
如果单是这样，梅尔卡兹并没有值得奥贝斯坦过分在意的地方；但梅尔卡兹是个关键，对于奥贝斯坦母子来说，因为，当初玛娅携子进入教会的时候代表上帝与他们俩签下“赎罪状”的便是梅尔卡兹。如果找不到他，母子二人就算是死也会被冠上教会的名号。  
这问题对于年过六十命途将尽的玛娅·冯·缪杰尔来说更具杀伤力。虽然没有见面，但玛娅叙述中的慌乱跃然纸上，奥贝斯坦看得出来，这将是她前所未有的无措。过了几天，他收到的回音出乎他的意料，玛娅松口说，成为教皇并无大碍，现今最重要的是动用一切力量寻找梅尔卡兹的去向。  
与此同时，奥贝斯坦确定了自从走出地牢，自己所居的布朗格教堂就处在莱因哈特的密切监控中。确定这一事实的人是之前消失了几天的克斯拉，他总是能立即判断出四周暗藏着的人们是来自哪个主人的驱使。奥贝斯坦并不想问他那些天的趋向，可克斯拉自己报告当时接到玛娅的命令让他协助莱因哈特在多特蒙约城内采取行动。这令奥贝斯坦大致明白了立典拉德阴谋失败和前教皇之死的来龙去脉。  
奥贝斯坦知道莱因哈特想要他在当上教皇后履行那个明明不是自己许下的有关“新娘”的诺言，就现今的情况来看，他不可能逃脱。  
帝国内部权力移交的早祈礼结束后过不了多久便是教皇登临与新年圣诞日祈祝一并进行的正祭，而午餐过后就是所有圣诞日仪式中用来安排其他宗教活动的副祭。副祭的规格不如正祭隆重，参与人数也少，许多布置却要精细得多；而这一年的新年圣诞日副祭上所安排的内容是帝国宰相莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆公爵和纳尔亚拉政务执行官玛林道夫伯爵之女希尔德·冯·玛林道夫的婚礼。  
作为这桩颇耐人寻味的婚姻的见证人，将要主持婚礼的教皇巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦刚结束持续了近四个小时的圣诞日正祭，沉重的象征多特蒙约教廷最高地位的圣袍和圣冠让一直没有调养好病后身体的奥贝斯坦倍感吃力，长时间的站立令他的步伐看上去有些虚弱。对于即将开始的副祭，奥贝斯坦不知从何处生出一种不能胜任的感受；进入教快二十年了，许多宗教仪式远比新年圣诞日的副祭复杂，但这种力不从心的感受是第一次。仿佛是夏季洪水中侵吞着理智与清醒的病魔的延续，奥贝斯坦在难得的恍惚中突然惊觉莱因哈特和希尔德已经出现在他眼前。  
莱因哈特的礼服比传统规制中的长袍在前襟和两片下摆的边缘处多加了繁复的金色花边，让整套衣装显得质地较厚十分庄重，同时配上莱因哈特卷曲的长发，金光四射，瞬间遮掩住了圣殿中其他人的存在。新娘的礼服不是一贯的纯白，而是明亮中沉淀着深沉的红色，与莱因哈特礼服上相似的金边，两人在一起很是和谐；希尔德此时的头发一定还是很短，她的头颅和颈部用礼冠上垂下的浅金色布料包裹起来，只露出了稚气未脱的脸，上面是少女的幸福。奥贝斯坦只觉得这张脸很陌生，不是幼小无忧的表妹，也不是坚定无比的“奥利弗”，更不是一个新娘——他相信希尔德不会自认为这婚姻的源头是爱情之类令人幸福不已的东西，那张女性的脸上的笑容是拿捏得恰到好处的算计，是对履行责任的期待，除此之外，奥贝斯坦无法为她找到任何微笑的理由。  
完成婚礼上必须的那些套话是轻而易举的事，奥贝斯坦转眼间便已宣讲完上帝的旨意；他没有忘记这时应该让新婚夫妻亲吻自己的手背。将祭杖递给身边的助祭，刚抬起双手，左手便被莱因哈特拉了过去，贴上了唇。  
原本应该说出的祝福在尚未准备好的状态下被莱因哈特逼了回去，奥贝斯坦只能瞪大眼睛看向隔着手套就已经灼伤自己的少年。实在是太过年轻，无论是掌握军队大权还是坐稳宰相之位，莱因哈特尚不足十八岁的身躯都显得年轻，让人无法彻底信任；但如果他从撒芬维尔海归来之后所做的一切都是出自他自己的考虑，那又不得不说他太成熟了，能妥帖地运用学到的全部，并以旁人意想不到魄力牢牢抓住所有的有利位置。奥贝斯坦在这段时间逐渐清晰的感触翻滚上来，他认为莱因哈特还需要他指导，必须把狮子控制在正确的范围中；但他自己不知道该给这样的少年何种指导，他想到先寇布曾说过的一句话，他奥贝斯坦是驾驭不了狮子的。  
或许那句话暂时要变成现实，但奥贝斯坦不会让这“现实”持续下去。  
仅仅是亲吻手背就被莱因哈特放肆到了宽大袖口边的手腕上，奥贝斯坦已经不能抽回手去，可偏偏这时莱因哈特勾起嘴角抬眼一笑，就像暗示着什么一般加重了失礼地握着教皇的手的力度，奥贝斯坦恍然大悟，希尔德没有穿着纯白礼服出现的原因——莱因哈特要告诉他，披着白金混色教皇圣袍的他才是这场婚礼的“新娘”——而现在，新郎的礼服中也大胆地混入了与教皇相同的元素。  
一阵眩晕袭来，奥贝斯坦差点昏倒在这场错位的荒唐婚礼上；幸好这时希尔德扶住他的右手，轻吻上去，还体贴地小声提示他祝福的话。  
婚礼上莱因哈特那笑容带来的震撼到了晚宴时才基本缓和。新年圣诞日不同于别的圣诞日，在这一天的仪式进行过程中教皇只能在午夜弥撒开始前三小时时进食，并在进食后换下白色圣袍改着教皇的红色便袍准备午夜弥撒。晚餐消解了弥漫在全身一整天的无力紧张感，奥贝斯坦坐在宴席的主席上，左手边是莱因哈特，右手边是希尔德，大量前来向新人祝贺的贵族们都抓紧时机与新的教皇寒暄以此为家族增添光辉，他也渐有了精神，以面对成为教皇后支持的第一个午夜弥撒。希尔德对奥贝斯坦的态度一味是恭敬，那种为世俗所建的隔膜明显加深；莱因哈特却几乎没与他对话，甚至没有看向这边。这不是什么好兆头——奥贝斯坦带着担忧与助祭一同前去准备午夜弥撒，可刚离开宴会厅没有多远就被人从身后拉住袍子一角。  
回头一看，莱因哈特和希尔德同时出现在他身后。莱因哈特的脸色并不太好，但隐约间感觉不出生气的味道。“陛下的旨意，近来宗教仪式愈加繁杂，此事对上帝的子民并无好处，今后新年圣诞日午夜弥撒取消，你去让其他人收拾一下吧。”莱因哈特边对那助祭说边将奥贝斯坦霸入自己的掌控之中，一副不容质疑的口气。年轻的助祭看向奥贝斯坦，急切地想得到答案。虽极不情愿留在莱因哈特身边，奥贝斯坦还是示意助祭取消午夜弥撒。  
“宰相大人，请放开我！”见助祭走远，奥贝斯坦顾及旁边的希尔德挣扎起来，但逆不了莱因哈特。很快便听到身后一个女声平静地响起：“阁下请尽早休息，注意身体。恕在下先行告退。”  
婚礼后的宴会是在莱因哈特的府邸举行的，奥贝斯坦没有记错的话，希尔德离开的方向应该是位于二层的专为秘书官一类的副手准备的卧室；而自己，则被莱因哈特急匆匆地拉向宰相府邸的主卧室。  
刚开始时，奥贝斯坦拼命想要甩开莱因哈特的手，不论是名义上的“新娘”或是实质上的，他都没法接受。当他进入卧室的刹那，他告诉自己这根本没有什么，和罗严塔尔的事情没什么两样，这种事都不该影响到自己行动分毫——这样做奥贝斯坦很快说服了自己，放弃对抗的力量。  
可那只是自己欺骗自己，只是这种程度的理由是无法让奥贝斯坦将自己的身体交付给一个几乎看做儿子教育了十几年的少年的。被莱因哈特抛上卧室深处的大床，奥贝斯坦从短时间的顺从中惊醒过来，想跳出这个危险的区域。虽然圣冠已经因拉扯不知掉落在走廊的何处，但教皇那套正式的白袍实在是重得可怕，而且有着拖沓碍事的下摆，一天的劳累让奥贝斯坦根本不可能有逃脱狮子追赶的敏捷。莱因哈特没花多少气力便将他压制住，拧住双手上下打量起来。  
长时间任莱因哈特的视线游走，奥贝斯坦不敢直面他的眼睛又不能遮挡起自己，想扭头又被扳正，脑后的头发也被玩弄着翻到前面来。  
“瘦了，老了，头发也白了……”这样的话忽然从莱因哈特的口中低声念出，奥贝斯坦一直速度很快的心跳不明就里地停了半拍；莱因哈特看着现在的他又咧开嘴无忧无虑地笑了，“这样也好，正好可排除那些为肤浅的目的纠缠你的人。”  
你是指谁？罗严塔尔吗？就算是联想，但这种时候蹦出了那个男人的名字，奥贝斯坦不由地摇了摇头。这个动作被莱因哈特解读成对他话的否定，他带着不悦的神情直起身，抽过床边的佩剑，毫无耐性地挑开名贵的圣袍：“没想到你被那个男人迷惑得这么深，堂堂的教皇大人巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦才在男人身下待了几天便失去了他作为大阴谋家那引以为傲的判断力——这种事要是告诉别人，肯定没有人相信我是你教出来的。”  
那个“教”字被莱因哈特说得嘲讽味十足，奥贝斯坦听到的瞬间意识到眼前的一切发生的错误性，转动着快要赤裸的身体要躲避剑的侵略。剑尖失去了控制，给他留下几道痛生生的血痕。  
看到这样的奥贝斯坦，莱因哈特扔开剑制止他的挣扎，顺手撕扯着剩余的布料。“莱因哈特！你不能这样对我！”奥贝斯坦在力量上敌不过，便提高声音吼出来。莱因哈特不管，按上他的喉头，堵住高喊着的嘴；奥贝斯坦困难地吞咽着空气，这根本不能算是吻，充其量是比较深的啃咬，激动异常的，毫无章法。  
“为什么不能这样？”莱因哈特停止了动作，逼上了奥贝斯坦的眼睛，“你想说因为你一直教育我一直自认为是我的父亲？很可惜，你不是；就算你是我的父亲，我照样可以这么对待你！”说着突然抓住奥贝斯坦最脆弱的部分，让他顿时被痛楚压制得动弹不得。  
“难道巴尔不愿做我的新娘吗？”莱因哈特很快松了手，转而拆解自己的衣服，并缠绕在奥贝斯坦的颈部和胸口，重重地吮吸着，几乎要把本就少得可怜的肉给咬下来，不一会儿就淤青一片；散落的金发铺在奥贝斯坦胸前，扫过那些痕迹时都是一阵火辣辣的痛。  
新娘是什么难道你没有仔细想过吗？任何一个男人都不会乐意成为另一个男人的“新娘”，更何况是作为七海之主辅佐为生的我！奥贝斯坦想就这样把心中想的全吼出来，但莱因哈特急于发掘他下体的动作令皮肤上的疼痛还没过去的奥贝斯坦倒抽一口冷气。与罗严塔尔在一起时，他从未经历过这么直接的性爱，这种直奔主题的行为太过明显地宣布着男性的侵略欲和仅仅是通过肉体的手段将他人占为己有的目标。“住手！莱因哈特……你……停止这种愚蠢的行为！”想推开但双手被莱因哈特单手就能固定住，奥贝斯坦悲哀地认识到这个少年武将身上蕴藏的力量是多么惊人。  
而且，还蕴藏着一种可怕的热度……滚烫地流动在两人之间的空气中……少年才会有的热和力，引发了奥贝斯坦埋在心底的恐惧。  
“今晚是我们的新婚之夜呢，巴尔！”莱因哈特念“巴尔”的时候总是带有独特的滑音，像是俏皮地挑起唇角，可实际上他的神情并没有变化；这习惯似乎在他七、八岁时便有了，后来过了十四岁还是改不掉这种孩子般的语气——但每次奥贝斯坦听在耳中都有虚幻和飘渺的感觉，让他瞬间紧张，又瞬间放松下来，心情随着那音调起伏而变。  
于是，在这声“巴尔”的迷惑下，烫热出一般人体温很多的东西凿入了体内。奥贝斯坦只觉脑中一片空白，连莱因哈特在他上方露出得逞的笑容都没能看清；接着立刻明白过来，他如同疯狂般摔开钳制自己的手臂，向床头爬去，想摆脱已经进去一半的凶器；但他向前挪动一点就会被莱因哈特追赶上，急着推挤异物的甬道过度紧绷反而咬得更紧，根本断不开两人的连接。  
前所未有的痛苦。奥贝斯坦感觉得到身后有种被撕裂的触觉，他知道混杂其中的充盈的湿润感一定是在流血，但他就是没有办法冷静下来思考如何软化自己，他不能停止近似自虐的挣扎扭动，虽然这只会使身体上的伤口扯得更大。  
奥贝斯坦从来就不曾允许，自己与莱因哈特有这样的肉体接触——这并不是因为什么精神上的洁癖或者类似的东西，而是一种恐惧，他害怕这种关系会动摇自己单纯成为七海之主的影子的决心。  
莱因哈特因为他的抵抗而被卡在中间，异常不适；看到奥贝斯坦坚决的模样，他做的不是退缩而是拉开奥贝斯坦在空中乱踢的一只腿，把另一只按在床上，斜扭着消瘦的身体，咬牙硬生生地顶进深处。鲜血的助力让情况渐渐好转，先前被绞住的分身也找到弹性的空间，缓缓抽动起来。本就苍白的四肢因血色渐失更显苍白，软软地搭在身体周围，莱因哈特架起奥贝斯坦将他从床缘抱回来，任他娃娃般地挂在自己身上。  
肉体上的痛用不了多久便麻木了，奥贝斯坦只感受得到全身的每样东西都跟着血一起被莱因哈特从下体抽走，没有一样是自己的了。可心理上的痛在这种麻木中越来越清晰。用目光搜寻到一个尚且清楚的少年的脸，看见那冰蓝色的瞳色仍旧是冰一般的寂静，他的胸中有什么东西猛地翻滚起来几欲冲破皮肉的阻碍。  
颈间传来打破麻木的激痛，一抬眼就对上突然停下节奏满嘴都是血的莱因哈特——刚刚是被他咬了吗？真不愧是黄金狮子……奥贝斯坦自嘲地想笑，还没扯开脸，就被莱因哈特又一口见血的撕咬给压了回去。  
“巴尔，再痛苦一点啊……”汗湿的金发上挂着从奥贝斯坦锁骨上蹭来的红色，莱因哈特把自己口中散发着甜香的血涂抹在他的嘴唇和脸颊上，“我就喜欢看你惊慌失措、痛不欲生、怅然若失的表情，巴尔，别总是用同一张上了冻的脸看着我，知道吗？”  
你只是为了征服而占有，为了占有而占有，莱因哈特，你只是个把我当作泄愤玩具的小孩子而已。  
我决不能被你动摇！我只想站在强者的身后，助他成为七海之主！  
我不能让你改变我的初衷……  
随着莱因哈特重新开始的动作，奥贝斯坦在自己的血腥气味中回顾起十七、八岁的时光；那时他还坚信可以完全成为一个人的影子，默默地成就一段天下霸主的神话。  
但这少年时的幻想被一个男孩狠狠地击碎，他只能眼睁睁地看着自己的愿望不再只是作那个人的影子，无能为力，陷落在奥诺海之底。


	14. 神性阉割

“新娘”一词最早出现在公历150年左右的罗切尼，在婚姻关系中用来称呼女性。与惯用的“妻子”不同，“新娘”的使用具有时效性，一般指那些出嫁后一年内的女性；而后世对这一词汇出现的意义分析得更加透彻——不同于早前女性在婚姻中类似奴隶的地位，“新娘”标志着将“女性”与“男性附属物”两种身份分离开来，象征女性在文明社会中社会属性的第一次独立。  
但同时，“新娘”的性别歧视比任何词汇更甚。有人追根溯源，将“新娘”的来历归于加略土语中的“交换”；这个词汇在古老的加略平原上从特指内哈尔特山麓边界地带发生的、神与凡人进行的、以献祭为主的祈福仪式，后因加略平原特殊的地理位置商业活动频繁，使这一词汇扩大了含义，将人类献祭换取丰产与平安引申到交易之中。“交换”作为词根，在许多年后被冠上代表“不可重复的、不可再生的”的词缀变身成了“新娘”在柯那列哈朵尔海东岸一带流行起来。女性从低于奴隶的无身份状态进入了独立的、变相的“交易品”之列，在神的见证下踏向名为“婚姻”的商业或政治活动，从姓氏到肉体，完全被抹杀了婚姻前的生命意义，仿佛那些年月不过是孕育一个名为“新娘”的物品的胎动期。  
虽然中途经历过两次由强势的女皇发起的改革运动，她们不停地企图扭转女性的社会地位，但最终也只是徒劳的表面工作。现在的罗切尼，或者说七海间的大多数国家，婚姻对女性来说就是一个毕生追求的、与坟墓相去不远的牢笼。  
罗严克拉姆公爵夫人希尔德·冯·罗严克拉姆尚处在可以被称作“新娘”的时期。婚礼过后已经一个多月，春天开始从多特蒙约并不丰厚的雪滴里萌发出来，罗严克拉姆公爵府移种出的花园星星点点地抽出浅绿。先前随莱因哈特征战在外时的身份已成过去，男性的、毫无禁忌的假身“奥利弗”大概会是希尔德一生中占有特殊地位的想念——如今她依然是莱因哈特的辅佐，只不过更改了姓氏，转移了战场。  
不，姓氏并不仅仅是几个字母，这是一种巨大的转变。希尔德虽然出生于玛林道夫伯爵家，一个属于“布朗胥百克”阵营的家族，可从小接受的是来自母系缪杰尔的影响。那时的缪杰尔并未属于莱因哈特，希尔德的接受也只在潜移默化之中。希尔德自认为童年是无忧的，平静到已经不能也不会回忆；最明显的界限是在十五岁那年，松弛的弦在一瞬间被紧紧扯住，隐约模糊的称号明确地烙刻在额上——七海之主的“妻子”，七海之主继承者的“母亲”，七海之主的“奥利弗”——无论哪一个都理应是依附于七海之主的存在。而姓氏的更换恰恰证明了她与七海之主共生的路途正式开始。  
或许要直到死亡来临时才能结束。希尔德明白自己人生的转折同时也是莱因哈特的转折，这样说是她故意颠倒了因果顺序，莱因哈特是未来的七海之主，那就有她罗严克拉姆公爵夫人希尔德。  
往来各家各族之间，忙于建立新的贵族平衡，希尔德充分运用自己的新身份，以原先不同的手段为莱因哈特铺路。军事方面本就不是她的擅长，而莱因哈特的天才也毋庸置疑；但身居宰相府邸，莱因哈特在军队上的举动她了解得十分详细。整编军队体制，人员的变动，希尔德渐渐从中嗅到了异常之处。从目前的状况看，莱因哈特的确是罗切尼境内、整个七海东部当之无愧的七海之主候选，希尔德不曾怀疑，可随着莱因哈特成为宰相后一系列的动作，她最初的疑问清晰地苏醒在脑中——如果缪杰尔家培养的人选是另一人，会不会得到现今的局面？如果不是莱因哈特，那会是谁？  
还有，莱因哈特是出于什么动机才向玛娅提出自己要成为七海之主的？或者，莱因哈特是出于自己的意愿而走上七海之主的道路的吗？  
罗切尼大帝国军队体制上的混乱引发的弊病已经不是一天两天的事情了，莱因哈特在彻底掌握军政大权后立刻着手于此并不是什么值得感叹的事。但由这位年仅十八岁的帝国宰相所提出的整顿方案令希尔德这个自觉对军事问题不得要领的人不需耗费多久便能体味其中转变。以七海之主为目标并拥有帝国实权的罗严克拉姆公爵在眼下最重要的究竟是为罗切尼内部统治打下坚实统治基础还是将罗切尼建设成一个便于扩张利于吸纳其他国家其他民族的柔韧十足的帝国，相信对于许多人来说是不言而喻的；如果留意了莱因哈特的政策，就仅仅从军事一项上来看，他的选择却似乎偏向了保守的前者。希尔德的立场使她坚信莱因哈特的立场，可莱因哈特的立场到底是什么，她无法说服自己相信自己。  
所以，少女时大约是天真无知的疑问像是直觉一般蹦了出来——任何一个人，究竟会以什么样的心情去争取或接受“七海之主”这一沉重的命运？莱因哈特真如传闻中那般是在幼年时便确定了自己的目标进而向缪杰尔伸手求援的吗？  
希尔德知道自己根本不能了解莱因哈特，那是一个用眼神就可以收服人心的可怕男子。而处于这种尴尬境地的人绝对不止她一人，熟悉莱因哈特的人们，如玛娅·冯·缪杰尔，如巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦，他们肯定也会在心中深深感觉到恐惧，那就更不用说与莱因哈特淡薄得只剩下血缘的女性，蕾欧娜·冯·罗严塔尔。  
凡是看见她的人一定会产生虔诚的敬意，会惊觉原来我们可以在这个时代觐见传说中圣母的光辉。这不是希尔德第一次见到蕾欧娜，但面对面并进行如此长时间的交谈是首次。恬静，从容，和蔼，淡泊……许多对美好的形容词似乎就是专门为了她而创造的，希尔德踏入房间的刹那就发现自己差点要迷失在那头有着无限包容和张力的金色卷发之中。空荡荡的房间里并没有其他人，光是一个蕾欧娜就足以使冬天的气息落荒而逃。  
的确，寒气，希尔德在那几近神圣的光辉中最真切的感受就是寒冷，即使是离开那府邸很久之后都充斥全身。  
只是顺路。希尔德在成为莱因哈特的妻子之后从未与这个莱因哈特的生母有过交集，今天是为了取回一个月前替莱因哈特委托给工匠修补的饰物才顺道前去罗严塔尔侯爵夫人的府上做礼节性的拜访。对方给予的同样是礼节性的招待。与许多并不讲究细节的武者作派的贵族不同，预先备好的热水注入茶杯中就成了合适的温度，入口时很是舒适，不至于打断主客间的言谈，也优雅地保持了茶的清香；可一转身，便能感觉到那水温来到了腹中渐渐冰冷，有内而外地、柔软地拉开客人与主人的距离，毫不留情。  
这种时刻，希尔德没有理由地觉得莱因哈特与蕾欧娜是如此的相似，相似得可怕，像一口入腹的冷水一般令人颤栗。毕竟那位女性可以以最微妙的身份陪伴在佛利德里希四世身边那么久，并且，听说佛利德里希四世死前的很长一段时间内周围只有她一个人……  
对于佛利德里希四世旧病复发导致的死亡希尔德已经不愿多想，她在马车里攥紧包裹在绒布里已经让工匠修补完成的秘宝，希望它能引开自己越发不安的思绪。  
“萨曼妮亚的钥匙”，那件被纳尔亚拉隐藏了一百多年的秘宝，在新婚后的第一个早晨以除了吊坠主体以外碎散一片的姿态来到了希尔德的手上。莱因哈特让她将那些银链的碎片交给熟悉的工匠补成原样，修好了之后再拿回来重新为它的主人挂上。不过，希尔德知道，有些东西，已经回不了原样。  
自从婚礼晚宴结束后在宰相府走廊中的告别以来，希尔德再也没有见过现任的多特蒙约教廷教皇、自己的表兄巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦。虽然她知道他在哪里，也大约知道他遭遇了什么，但她没有前去探视的理由和立场，更何况，她对于那个男子现在状态的无知会使任何一种贸然行事成为致命的剧毒。而眼前，一件神圣的艺术品成为了她最佳的借口，她可以用这把“钥匙”来打开一个禁忌般的门锁，那个扣在奥贝斯坦、莱因哈特以及她自己心上的铁锁。  
对外宣称的理由是在南方染上的病症由于病情延误到现在没有根除。据希尔德所知，这种说法在某些意义上来说是正确的，但根本原因肯定是某种邪恶的药物。上一代教皇生命中的最后几年一直是在反复且难以根治的病痛中度过的，信徒们难得见到他的身影，就算出现，也是一个日渐枯竭的老人，丝毫没有神的光芒。而新任的教皇是个在贵族中家喻户晓的人物，几乎没有人期待他的上任可以为上帝拯救挣扎在人间的灵魂。很不幸的是，这位过去总是以阴谋著称的枢机主教在加上教皇圣冠的当天便陷入了病魔的地狱。这样的事实加重了原本愈演愈烈的猜疑，不断地有人跳出来说这是上帝对于沦为罗切尼侵略工具的正统教廷的惩罚，是神的警告，是神对罗切尼当权者的愤怒；教廷对此保持了一贯的沉默，因为这次他们无法在教皇本身下任何功夫，除非一手遮天的年轻宰相可以告诉他们教皇大人所在的确切位置。  
那些枢机主教们就算猜测到事实也不会愿意开口说出自认为羞耻的猜测——多特蒙约正统教廷的教皇巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦这一个多月来从未走出宰相罗严克拉姆公爵府的主卧室一步。  
莱因哈特并没有在主卧室的门口安排任何守卫，似乎只有一个幼小的侍从进出其中。希尔德观察过这个房间窗口的楼下，同样没有守卫。莱因哈特有绝对的自信，奥贝斯坦不会也不能妄图逃走，并且，没有任何人有能力将奥贝斯坦从这里带走。希尔德不知道这自信来自何处，她推开有些沉重的门——卧室的结构并不简单，甚至可以说是复杂，一间套着另一间；而在最深处，她要找的男人就静静地躺在床上，丝毫没有动静。  
面对房中死一般的寂静，希尔德突然想起几个月前自己作为“奥利弗”的身份第一次通过奥贝斯坦见到莱因哈特之后的情景。在安排好她的一些杂事后，莱因哈特与她在没有旁人的场合里共进晚餐，几句对形势的闲聊之后，莱因哈特很直接地提出解决完国内其他贵族势力便会与她结婚的“请求”。希尔德知道这是必然结局，但莱因哈特那种完全不理会对方感受的命令口吻让她不自觉地回复他说：“你难道不想了解我并仔细考虑过之后再做出决定吗？”  
“玛林道夫伯爵小姐您是巴尔认同的女性，我不需要更多的考量。”莱因哈特当时的眼神根本没有放在坐在对面的希尔德身上，他嘴角的弧度很奇异地勾住眼神的方向，游移在远处不明的角落，“而且，这只是互利关系的确认罢了，我更在乎的是仪式本身——仪式将会是巴尔主持，到那时，出现在神面前的我的新娘我想并不会是伯爵小姐您，而是另一位披着白色的人——您应该明白我的意思吧?”  
语法繁复，但很容易理解。那时希尔德心中默认的情节是一个迷恋着自己长辈的少年用尽一切手段去证明自己的能力以此获得冰冷男人的青睐，就算他没法顺利得到，他也会使用某些可以说是卑鄙的强迫手段将男人控制在自己的手中。后来的事实也是如此发展着，到目前为止，似乎都很符合她的这个猜想。仅仅是几个月，希尔德便深知莱因哈特的坚持无论遇上如何的抵抗到最终都会以惨剧般的壮烈走上他预先设想好的结局，那么，与莱因哈特在一起生活了十几年的奥贝斯坦是如何面对这个注定要铸成的结果呢？  
“希尔德？”当她小心翼翼地靠近床铺的时候，床上传来了一道低沉暗哑的声音，仿佛许久都没有说过话一般，那声音的主人在听到自己声音的瞬间就产生了怀疑并试图改变音调，后来又发现这是徒劳而放弃，“出了什么事？”  
面对这样奥贝斯坦，希尔德忽然间失去了语言。他平躺在那里，暗色花纹的被子厚厚地覆盖，将他的身体与外界彻底隔绝开来；窗帘并未拉起，微弱的光线无法从他灰蓝色的眼睛中反射，让人难以发现他的双眼和沉睡般的肢体背道而驰，极尽所能地睁大着。婚礼前希尔德见过奥贝斯坦，那时的他因为疫病和牢狱的折磨已经比原先苍老了许多；而如今，对于如今的奥贝斯坦来说外貌的变化早就不是值得注意的细节，希尔德可以透过那双似乎无意识睁开着的眼睛读出精神上的绝望，甚至根本无法透过那眼睛读到任何。  
“这是……”她视线触及的奥贝斯坦使她自然地联想到了一个名字，张开嘴却没有了声音。“你没有猜错，‘贝蒙达勒夫人’，就是你想到的那种药。”看不清楚奥贝斯坦双唇开合的动作，希尔德怀疑听见的是不是其实是自己的错觉——那个身体没有丝毫的波动，连带着本就冰冷的脸部死一般的寂静，“这仅仅是一种药物。你今天为什么要来这里？”  
绝佳地保持着人的理智与知觉，但剥夺了人类基本所有动作的权力，希尔德的认知范围内只存在“贝蒙达勒夫人”这一种迷药，是难得的不限制使用对象精神只作用于肉体的迷药。只能是莱因哈特用在他身上的。思索着莱因哈特的理由，希尔德慢了几秒才将一直握在手中的十字架坠饰展露。她在昏暗中模糊地看出奥贝斯坦的眼珠缓缓地转向这边，早已分辨不清的神色在瞬间又黯淡了几重。  
“已经修补好了。公爵大人让我将它送来。”那是什么？愠怒？认命？或是冷澈湖水上浮现的最后波纹？希尔德希望能就此离开，如果这样她说不定能抑制自己对奥贝斯坦这一个月来生活的无礼猜想，但出乎她的意料，逐渐找回自己声音的男人用一贯的平淡口吻说道：“帮我挂在脖子上吧。”  
想着只要挂好之后就可以逃出这阴郁盘旋的房间，希尔德还是在短短瞥见奥贝斯坦颈部以下苍白皮肤上为数不少的伤疤时手指颤抖一下。先前总是在心中一遍一遍重复的有关自己的立场莱因哈特的立场之类的话顿时失去了意义。“您知道最近军队那边的事吗？”她不能确定莱因哈特除了身体之外是否还控制了奥贝斯坦的消息来源，于是没有直接点明重点，平淡的话像是出自为对方压紧被子时对沉默的反感。  
“你所担心的事我知道。他把这些天来做的每一件事情都如实地告诉了我。”听他的说法，希尔德突然想反问难道你确信莱因哈特的话就是真的，可是似乎奥贝斯坦本身没有给予她反问的余地，“非常详细。而且他没有理由虚构一个故事从我这里取得毫无利益的胜局。”“现在的状况……玛娅知道吗？”希尔德察觉出奥贝斯坦周围的空气正在扭曲，与之前自己所看见过的任何时候都不相同——这令她想起了玛娅，在她的印象中，无论何时，无论说莱因哈特是不是缪杰尔与奥贝斯坦两家的继承人，奥贝斯坦作为那个女性的亲生骨肉都会处在她若即若离的保护之下。  
“得知这卧室之外的一切，除了莱因哈特，我没有第二条途径。”奥贝斯坦的眼神深深地从希尔德的鼻尖边飘过，令她一时间找不到刚进卧室时的男子，“希尔德·冯·玛林道夫，你认为罗切尼现任宰相大人会在何时代替艾尔威·由谢夫二世呢？”  
这问题的称呼让希尔德的思路不禁跳回几个月前尚未来到莱因哈特身边的时光，那是她在十五岁之后第一次与表兄奥贝斯坦的见面。当时奥贝斯坦问她的第一个问题是，她认为反对拥立皇孙艾尔威·由谢夫的贵族会在何时群起。希尔德记得自己的答案，那与后来的真实相去不远但缺乏了对贵族们心理的最精准揣度。而眼下这个问题与那个问题的相似程度如同是前后紧密相连的，可又分明是两个天差地别的世界。希尔德被他的眼神警告了，被几个立场完全不同的身份缠绕起来，犹豫着看不清理应属于自己的路程。  
为什么是莱因哈特？为什么当初玛娅选择的不是承继着奥贝斯坦、缪杰尔两家血统同时又是自己亲生骨血的奥贝斯坦？政治上的暂且不提，若论起军事才能，就算莱因哈特胜出从不在这个方面展现自己的奥贝斯坦一筹，真的可能从那么幼小的年龄就看得出来吗？  
莱因哈特的用意是什么？从并不是最险恶的角度想，他完全有可能是为了报灭门之仇而设下骗局利用缪杰尔与奥贝斯坦两家的势力，而不是为了成为所谓的“七海之主”，玛娅何以确定这个少年就是绝对的七海之主而将自己的权力交给他？不，她作出这个决定的时候莱因哈特还不是少年，他只是用一个孩童的天真言语就说服了老谋深算如玛娅·冯·缪杰尔那般的女人？而且还能让巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦信服了他十二年？  
“希尔德·冯·玛林道夫，你是七海之主的‘奥利弗’，而不属于任何一个特定的人。”奥贝斯坦的声音已经完全不同于开始时的疲惫，在希尔德的耳中回荡许久，似乎没有停息的时候，“分辨究竟谁将成为七海之主，如何协助他，这些只有你一人必须做到真正的公正无私，也只有你一人可以做到。”  
何等沉重的任务……其实，冷静如你巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦也无法完成这个只属于我的任务吗？希尔德今天以来第一次发自内心地露出笑容——若身处莱因哈特的立场，那她不能把这个奥贝斯坦的利益放在心中；但她自己不想看到这种境地中的奥贝斯坦，作为希尔德·冯·玛林道夫的自己不想看到。  
如果莱因哈特是不可捉摸的可怕存在，那么奥贝斯坦这个男人也具有完全无法把握的一面。希尔德明白他的这些话意味什么，奥贝斯坦在赌自己表妹的立场和心灵，他抓住了唯一的机会把一切压在了她的身上。  
带着足以令人放心的笑容离开房间前的瞬间，希尔德忽然意识到，或许她先前对莱因哈特与奥贝斯坦之间默认的情节根本是一个错误，他们的内心到底是什么样是自己这个只代表“神之旨意”的“奥利弗”不得探究的。  
……似乎，与我的猜想正相反……

“贝蒙达勒夫人”的用量在各种迷药中是最有讲究的一种，精确地控制与清水调配后，无臭无味地被他人掌握了人身自由。从迷药入口的第一天，奥贝斯坦就估摸出了用量——仅仅是最小号滴管中承载的两滴，便令自己清晰地僵直了一个白昼。  
夜幕压过窗台上砖块，让吸饱了光明的窗帘愈加沉重，紧紧折磨着奥贝斯坦的重量使振动从胸腔的角落中复活，渐渐向下爬行，收缩的身体膨胀开来。可指尖没有任何动静，那是意志传达不到的黑暗，在起先服下迷药的时候，那便是第一处失去主宰权力的领地。浸淫在药性中的身体的心跳很微弱，而现在加快的搏动反复冲刷着药力，复苏着将冰冷推向四肢，从关节上渗透出凉气。唯独指尖感受不到重压和寒冷，一如沉浸在未知的世界。  
这只是身体知觉在恢复时的煎熬，缓慢的恐惧，再加上服药后那不到五分钟便可扫遍全身将肢体切割得分崩离析的颤栗，每天尝舐一遍，奥贝斯坦已经数出了四十一个昼夜，逐渐可以根据细微的变化感受到准确的时刻。每当膝部找回原本的弹性时，莱因哈特便准时出现在这卧室的深处，例行公事地占有，以及例行公事地汇报。详细到惊人的程度，莱因哈特把每天做过的事逐一从奥贝斯坦的耳边印刻到他脑中，积累在那里扰乱他耗费一个冰冷的白昼建立起的思维模式。迷惑性的举动与目标明确的那些混合在一起，足以让奥贝斯坦消磨另一个白昼。奥贝斯坦没有正面质疑过莱因哈特的任何决议，包括他那些对于军队的改制，那些将罗切尼大帝国重新划分区域并配以给予地方调配权力但同时充分强调多特蒙约的直属权的军队的计划及措施；还包括明显停滞下来的对外扩张的脚步——奥贝斯坦相信除了自己，还有更多双眼睛在注视着莱因哈特的一举一动，而这些在瞬间就将自己排除在外，毫无插入的机会。  
或许其他人并不会如此认为。新任的教皇不过是染病许久未能出现在大众面前，这不能代表他退出了政治舞台，毕竟巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦的影响力是举世可见的，没有多少人会猜测到目前的帝国宰相罗严克拉姆公爵的决定是完全脱离的他的指导而完全出于自身的意志，而教皇奥贝斯坦大人的政治意志正被一种名为“贝蒙达勒夫人夫人”的药物吞噬。  
连存在甚至都要被抹杀了去。此时此刻，在奥贝斯坦的身体正饱含着来自另一个男性的蹂躏的证据瘫软地支撑着自己的下一个瞬间，耳边响起的便是对自己的抹煞——教皇大人的病已经康复，从本周日起便可以在多特蒙约大教堂主持万民期待已久的礼拜。而这个教皇已经不是巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦本人，仅仅是“巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦”这个名字。这是最简便的替代，一个替身出现在那个光辉的位置上，完全为了教廷的利益，也完全为了罗切尼的利益，一个不会拥有自己思维的娃娃。  
原本烫热地聚集在内部的触感跟主人的声音产生了共鸣，迅速冰冷下去，寒意远比迷药导致的更使人震惊。没有多少人会真的在意巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦是否存在过，就算是玛娅在面对自己的梦想之时也不会在意，过去的巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦将要被扼杀在这张宰相府深处的床铺之上。再不存在什么奥贝斯坦的七海之主，就算真的出现七海之主，那也跟他毫无瓜葛。奥贝斯坦忽然间发现，过去反复猜度的莱因哈特的想法竟然是如此简单，不过就是要让一个人彻底被世界遗忘，让一个人只以名字的形式出现历史的灰尘中，却没有任何的实际意义。  
这就是你对我惩罚的最高形式么？背向莱因哈特，奥贝斯坦无力扭头看那洋溢着得意的脸，任凭少年居高临下地摩挲着自己的背部和湿粘着的头发，听他愉悦地说起三个月后的有关圣母诞生祭典的计划。  
任何书籍上都没有记载圣者萨兰多的母亲的诞生，只是提及在圣者出生的那年，她的年纪大约是16岁。若以大多数记录中提到的那样，那就可以推算今年1484年应该是圣母诞生1500年重大年份。这是个值得大肆庆祝的年份，不仅是罗切尼，任何国家的教民都应该为1500年前那个纯洁灵魂的诞生欢呼雀跃。多特蒙约教廷不会放过这个机会，举办盛大的祭典，一个将比其他节日更加壮观也更庄严的盛会。整个罗切尼为了圣母那模糊的诞辰而敞开怀抱，招呼着每个心怀上帝的教民，也将圣母的慈悲撒向因为罪过而被赶出祖国的孩子们，允许他们借由圣母的祭典短期回乡探望家人。奥贝斯坦从这个细节中便明白了莱因哈特的意图，他想要那群由罗切尼流放的人犯组成的蔷薇骑士团，说得更加直白的话，莱因哈特想要见的是杨文理，一个总与蔷薇骑士团的佣兵们为伍的异乡人。  
从朗塔兹-德拉洛克敏兹海的尽头来到这里的男子……就算不提杨文理那些被隐秘起来的壮举，这个背景就是会让任何人惊叹不已的。无尽之地的尽头，那究竟是什么样的世界，生活着何种类型的人们，是只有一个国家，还是像这边的诸多国家一般，充斥着国与国之间角力……奥贝斯坦懂得莱因哈特对这样一个奇异存在的向往，他自己也是；但他不会理解莱因哈特的那种为了杨文理可以大费周章的、充满尊重的计划——杨文理的确是以自己在战场上运筹帷幄的才能完成了许多不可能的任务，但在各国间弥漫开来的那种几乎能将他奉为神明般的传奇是奥贝斯坦所不屑的；一个从朗塔兹-德拉洛克敏兹海不为人所了解的另一边来到此地的人，他的所作所为真的是从自己的才智而来的吗？七海间的所有人都忽略了这种可能——他的行为只是遵从了海的另一边的方式，而使不了解对方的我们措手不及，甚至那些都是对于自己的国家发生过的事件的机械的模仿——难道不是吗？  
而且，还连带着蔷薇骑士团……奥贝斯坦十分清楚，经历了这一个多月的时光，自己的理智在逐渐被莱因哈特那种刻骨折磨般的、除了占有权力的昭示以外毫无意义的性行为撕碎，日夜分明的清醒与迷离，精神与肉体永远只拥有其中之一的摧残，这些使他在白天异常明晰的思路到了夜晚就会混乱甚至忘却。直到想起蔷薇骑士团之前，他是几乎已经忘记了今天曾经与希尔德有过的对话，以及那种赌博般的雏形未成的计划。尽管希尔德已经是罗严克拉姆公爵夫人，她的身上还流着缪杰尔的血液，他确定她并没有完全成为莱因哈特的拥趸，她是无私的“奥利弗”；而自己，一个与她的羁绊胜过莱因哈特的属于所谓“七海之主”阵营中的表兄，目前需要的就是她与缪杰尔家的那点联系——他需要的是玛娅的帮助，以及缓解“贝蒙达勒夫人”的药物。暂且不去推断究竟为什么忠诚的克斯拉无法接近这座府邸，就眼下而言，希尔德就是他的希望，他似乎能看见她的决定，尚在酝酿的计划的第一步……而如今，莱因哈特不知道是有意还是无意地送上的极有可能利用的第二步……  
“巴尔，在我的记忆中你从很早以前就蓄起了这样的长发，”莱因哈特带着罕有的热力逼近奥贝斯坦的身体，之前就反复玩弄他头发的手指加大了幅度，“真是奇怪的爱好，肯定有特殊的原因吧？”  
不，那什么都不代表——奥贝斯坦想直接反驳出声，但才转过肩膀就发现莱因哈特的眼神仿佛因为他这个快速的反应洞悉了一切，诡秘地笑着。“是像个萨玛女人一般许下了什么愿望吧？巴尔，你的天真让我都不知道该说些什么才好啊……”  
莱因哈特的话令奥贝斯坦的脑海中闪过小时候在伊索伦堡里见到过的那个来自北方的女仆，年纪不再年轻，却留着长长的黑发，期待着能有在商路上失踪的丈夫回到她身边的一天。那女人没有等到她的丈夫，只等到了夹杂着白色的朽发满头，等到自己的死期。相信留着长发能从神那里得来恩赐，这确实是北方萨玛山区一带人的信仰，奥贝斯坦在心底无权否认自己的初衷与此无关，但他可以否认莱因哈特的语气，那种轻蔑和无情。  
“明明是在内哈尔特山旁边长大，为什么要坚持着萨玛人的迷信？”莱因哈特丝毫没有改变话题的意思，他伸手将奥贝斯坦粘身前的头发一缕一缕地聚拢到后面，渐渐地都握在了掌中，“我读到过内哈尔特的传说，那里面住在罗比达拉斯峰上神明们都留着可以垂至山下的长发——这可不是加略平原上的凡人们可以得到的权力哦……”  
被操掌在莱因哈特的控制中的头发时不时传来拉紧的痛楚，奥贝斯坦几次想移动头部，对方施加的力量可没有看上去那样漫不经心。莱因哈特所说的的确是内哈尔特山脉间流传的神灵，那些男性神把头发视为自己神力的象征，以比较头发的长短从而决定神的座次为乐，甚至因为相信女性拥有促进头发生长的效用而命令山下的人们定期献祭少女。后来闻名加略大平原英雄加沃尔便是以反抗这种神之暴行而出名的。这些传说与奥贝斯坦的头发并没有多少关系，他无法猜出莱因哈特提起内哈尔特神话的原因；但当莱因哈特继续下去的时候，熟知的故事浮上眼前，答案瞬息而出——“加沃尔因为妹妹被献给太阳神而奋起反抗的故事总被人说是内哈尔特地区日月生成论的源头，可大家都忽略了那故事的另一面。”奥贝斯坦瞪大眼睛看着莱因哈特探身取过床边不远处的佩剑，紧紧扯住他头发的桎梏，动弹不得，“加沃尔乘太阳神睡着的时候顶着黑夜爬上罗比达拉斯峰割断了太阳神的头发抛向空中成了月亮……而失去了长发的太阳神呢？他最后怎么了你知道么，巴尔？”  
剑锋从颈边划过，奥贝斯坦几乎听见了一根根头发断裂的声音，像是被方才轻蹭过皮肤的剑尖冻僵一般，他对即将离自己而去的长发毫无能力进行任何意义上的挽留。  
“虽然主神卡吉萨给了太阳神当夜神睡着的时候就能重新长出头发的许诺，太阳神还是没有逃过每天在夜晚被割去头发，困在加沃尔的房中的命运，”慢条斯理的动作，莱因哈特在自己说完的时候终于让身下人的长发彻底离开了他的身体，“夜晚的太阳神就是月神，完全是个女性，臣服于凡人英雄的强力，就如同他第一次被割去长发的黑夜一样。”  
听出他话语中的暗示，少年的愿望就仅仅是这些么，奥贝斯坦无暇去理会这种简单的推论，他的注意力完全集中在保留了多年的头发就这样被剪断的事实之上。那是一个愿望，甚至可以说是宏愿，源自一个年纪尚小的孩子的话语，或者源自一个年纪老迈的女性的美梦，天真地被附着在凡人的头发之上，让理智的男性像个疯狂的女人般地祈求着上帝。奥贝斯坦难以置信地聚集起体力挣扎着，头发上的控制随着头发一起脱离，再没有什么可以阻挡他的了。  
“巴尔！你还想要什么！？”莱因哈特起先双手间没有空余丧失了先机，扔去那些，费力制住奥贝斯坦，差点让两人都翻下床去，“你难道还有别的心愿么？！我现在都已经只属于你一个人了！你还想要什么！！”  
语言是最有力的拳头把他击倒在床上，直面着金发散乱如同暴怒的狮子般的莱因哈特，奥贝斯坦心底隐藏最深的东西被血淋淋地挖了出来，摊开在自己眼前，他只能任由自己的嘴唇颤抖不止，也发不出痛斥那个冷冷燃烧的瞳孔的任何一个字。  
那种可悲的想念让你如此简单就发现了么……灵魂仿佛逃出体外，审视着狼狈地僵硬在那里的丑陋的肉体，奥贝斯坦连弯起嘴角自嘲的力气都被莱因哈特的怒火剥夺走了。他的怒火是什么？对于他被禁锢在七海之主的命运上的反抗？对于他那幼年的好友成为牺牲品的复仇？还是可以无耻地想象成是对于自己十几年来不温不火的态度的抱怨？在最深处的奥贝斯坦是不能否认那最初的对一个有着得天独厚的身份和才华孩子的厌恶在岁月中扭曲成了几近自卑的崇拜和独占的感情。不是对于七海之主，而是针对一个耀人眼目的孩子，产生了会让自己陷入自不量力的地狱深渊的妄图。远离他，但又不能远离自己作为七海之主辅佐的人生目标，在不停的自责自罚中为自己镀上冰冻般的外壳，拒绝一切来自那个少年的独特热力。  
但是，那热度偏偏如此执着地追逐上来……可是，却是以一种满带着仇恨的方式……  
为了成就英雄的神话，早已放弃了得到的机会，将不必要的情感全数封闭在连自己都无法触及的角落……但还是被抓住了——作为巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦，他在一生中都不曾以追求所谓的无用的浪漫为目的做过任何事，可这样的剖白也实在是现实到了残酷的地步。  
的确，这是我应得的。认命般地苦笑，奥贝斯坦似乎习惯了在这种挣扎中找回平时的自我，他有他必须做的，而浪漫的抗争理应与他的生命毫无关联：“你会错意了，莱因哈特。”声音模糊，已经很久没有在这个人的面前说过任何的话语，模糊中坚定起来，屏蔽开狮子即将狂乱的撕咬，“我的愿望只有一个，我相信你没有忘记自己在6岁时对我要求过什么。我巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦从那时起，只许下过这一个愿望。不过，你说的对，这只是萨玛女人的小把戏……”“闭嘴！巴尔你一点都不了解我！！”莱因哈特狠狠扯住了他仅剩的短发，阻断了他看似平淡的申辩，“你从来都不知道我想要什么！6岁……6岁的孩子说的话你也相信？！那不过是你将自己的思考强加于我的结果而已！我从未说过我想做什么七海之主！那是你们母子的妄想！我只是在利用你们的美梦！那些话……那些话都是他……”  
莱因哈特突然停住了，音节梗塞在喉头，连呼吸都难以下咽。那只是刹那间，奥贝斯坦在那一刹那竟然看见了那双永远是冰蓝色的眼睛中第一次燃烧起了炽热的火焰，不再是冷冰的幽蓝，而是映衬出金光的滚烫的火。  
“巴尔，你知道我都失去了些什么吗？”面对这问题，奥贝斯坦的迷茫溢于言表，莱因哈特简简单单便看了出来，双眼中闪动的金色顿时冷却，“你肯定不知道……我怎么能天真地认为你这种没有人情血泪的人会明白呢……”  
莱因哈特对自己的评价让奥贝斯坦好像再次服食了那种剧烈的迷药，指尖的知觉已经不能感受到透彻全身的冰冷，消退已尽的药力凭空席卷而来，将一贯清晰的意识都冻结了去。  
“只有我彻底认清了你的本质，也只有我能忍受你的冷血，所以……”强行托起奥贝斯坦的后脑，让他抬起上身能跟自己的脸紧贴在一起，莱因哈特断言道，“为了不让你危害无辜的世人，你只能被我用名为‘七海之主’的谎言控制在这里，在我的掌中，你是被狮子降伏在身下在脚边的俘虏。”


	15. 当春神降临荒原

在夏季到来之前，多特蒙约的天气是一年中最美好的；这时节就如同春天的裙摆，带着迷惑人心的绚烂，从路过的人们眼前掠过，留下异样的残影，以此期待着下一年的这时。  
毕竟，熟悉多特蒙约的人都知道，一旦入夏，便再没有晚春这般的惬意，窒闷或是湿淋，刺骨或是干涸，直到听见另一个春天临近的时候，才能重读到那样的舒适。  
但对于仅仅到过多特蒙约两次且均为春季的人来说，听说再多其他时节的险恶都像在沙龙里隔着厚厚的帘幕，只知道这边的好，于是无论那边被人说成是何种不堪，都不致产生厌恶。杨文理便是被多特蒙约春季迷惑了的典型。  
距离上次来到多特蒙约已经过了一年多，饱经风霜的一年。除了打仗就是逃亡，几次想起时总觉得比起这一年，刚刚从海里上岸的那段日子还显得轻松一些。那时需要做的只是解释自己的来历并打消他人的疑虑，而这一年间，他的来历总是不说自明，而疑虑从头至尾就没有诞生过——这样的坦荡却招来所谓的众叛亲离，明明了解却要被迫怀疑。  
从踏上这块大陆的最初算起的十一年间，大概只有蔷薇骑士团没有背叛并一直给予杨文理支持，纵使自己并未加入，那里也像是人生的归宿一般，等待在各处受创的他的回归。  
曾经有人极力劝说他选择一个国家或势力，选择一个阵营施展才华，因为他们都看见了乱世的前兆，预见到所在国家的薄弱，期待着杨那般的个性会仗义地选择自己。其实，他们中的任何人都没有足够了解杨的想法，没有人理解杨文理这个不用多久便看透这七海间的形势的男人那似乎毫无主张的主张。  
去年的圣战也是一样。杨文理知道，那个漏洞百出的联盟不可能赢得什么战果，而他没有任何力量扭转局势，一个人是转不动历史的轮盘的，更何况对手是被罗切尼大帝国操纵的早已深入教徒内心的多特蒙约正统教廷。所谓的“圣战”结束刚半年而已，多特蒙约教廷举办的宗教活动就吸引了各国足以塞满整个城市的教徒前来朝圣。如今的状况下，能动摇这个教廷动摇罗切尼的扩张的只能是发自其内部的变革，在它尚未打破自己的体系之前，外来的力量永远只有碰壁的份儿。  
那是已经生成了1500年的基底啊……多特蒙约最好的季节，大街小巷里布满神圣的画像，无声地宣讲着本没有形象的圣母与圣者的慈悲。连杨这位没有什么艺术鉴赏力的人都能看出那些画像出自许多不同的艺术家之手，但撇开艺术本身以及相关的技术性问题不谈，圣母，或是圣者，形象，或是出现的模式，都已经被深刻地固定下来，历经了1500年的沉淀，凝结在一幅幅看似形态各异的画面上。在杨文理原先的国家，这也不过如此，一遍又一遍地重蹈，仍旧逃不出那几千年造就的规制。  
历史总是在不同的地方被一次又一次地重复。  
一同进入罗切尼境内来到多特蒙约的蔷薇骑士团成员们都随着人群聚集到城中央的多特蒙约中心大教堂前的德默广场上，以教徒的身份、以罗切尼曾经的子民的身份，参加盛典第一天的早礼以及其后的圣母堂宣讲。新任的教皇在主持了新年圣诞日的仪式后抱病，痊愈后也只有几次周末的小型弥撒上出现，大型的场合这还是第一次。而且，按预定罗切尼帝国皇帝艾尔威·由谢夫二世以及几乎明确了摄政身份的宰相莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆公爵也都会出席——最后这个男人，便是杨文理此行的目的。  
蔷薇骑士团中只有华尔特·冯·先寇布知道他为什么与骑士团同行——那是一封来自帝国宰相的私人信件；但连先寇布也不知道，另外一封信的存在。前一封先是官方式的客套与诚意的邀请，只是在最后提起了与杨熟识多年关系密切的前纳尔亚拉女公爵“圣女洁西卡”，她作为“圣战”的“发起人”，在战争结束之后从塞伯克王国的保护中消失，而此处提到她，其中暗示不言自明，最后是属于罗严克拉姆公爵的纹章；而另一封，在收到罗严克拉姆的信一周后神奇地出现在杨临时居住的屋内，没有开头也没有署名，仅仅是弯弯扭扭的几行字，直白地告诉他不要相信来自罗严克拉姆的任何言论，如果希望得到女公爵的下落，应该去多特蒙约最古老的地方寻找。  
最古老的地方——多特蒙约是个由王者在田地间建起的并不古老的城市，要在其中分辨古老是件简单的事情。丝毫不引起先寇布怀疑地，杨知道了城中东北角布朗格教堂的存在。据先寇布的叙述，就算不考虑古早的神代，布朗格教堂的历史就超过了多特蒙约，在圣者游历各地撒播圣迹时便已建立；而当时在这个位置建立教堂的原因，传说是要代替原本的建筑——祭拜荒野的春神的神殿——而这个神殿的建造年代已经久远得无法考证了。  
罗严克拉姆的目的很容易理解，无非是要与杨有次会面，并想用女公爵交换到其他的利益。但后面的信很难揣测，寄信人的身份十分模糊，那就使其目的变得难以断言；纯粹的好意应该不会有太大的可能，纯粹的欺骗也不会以这种方式成立。不能告诉其他人，否则会有人担心其中的凶险，那就只能自己去想，但这种思维的负担令杨无法忍受。既然罗严克拉姆公爵尚未与他联系，那目前的决定便是去布朗格教堂附近看看状况，权当是对罗切尼的古老文明的游览。杨离开了朝圣的人群，记忆中的多特蒙约几乎没有用处，颇费了一番时间才找到向东北方去的路。  
用不了多久，杨文理便开始后悔没有向任何一个熟悉多特蒙约的骑士团成员寻求帮助了。这个城市的年月并不长久，但格局倒是不怎么规整，像是暧昧地被分割成了几个时间段，一点一点循着古怪的章法建造起来的。这是在罗切尼的其他城市所没有见过的。以杨本身就不能称之为良好的能力，不多会儿就迷失了方向；而四周的房屋越走越阴郁，看上去都是一般的模样，万人空巷背后的静寂，犹如一片砖瓦堆砌起来的荒原。  
这就是罗切尼的不同之处。十一年来，杨流离在七海间的各国，除了未至沙卡那广袤沙漠的另一边，基本看尽了各国的风情，罗切尼建筑风格的朴素与规整是令人惊异的。不同于瓦尔基里公国那神庭般的庄穆，不同于莱克利大帝国优雅奢靡，更不同于卡古热海西岸糅合了沙卡的自由与对上帝的信仰的别样奔放——罗切尼是严肃的，板起的面孔，坚硬的棱角，看似古板但掩饰不了燃烧着的野心勃勃——这一切在杨看来，不一定会有好下场，可是预示着一个民族前仆后继般的执着。若是回不去的话，说不定我能见证到什么……杨随意地想着，持续努力辨别着路旁的建筑，精神早有些涣散，想起家乡的茶香，想起传说中穿过沙漠之后有着大片类似茶林的植物，只能期待着有可以过去看看的一天。就算历史再怎么容易重合，自己的祖国是要穿越生死未知的朗塔兹-德拉洛克敏兹海穿越艰难险阻才能到达的国度，更何况当初坐上父亲的商船时就意味着那极有可能是一次只能来不能回的旅程。  
若是已经认命不能回去，那是不是就能将自己的能力正式托付给一个明君，而不是像一直期望的那样，远离喧嚣过着安静的生活？  
……似乎有点矛盾。想念故乡和卷入俗世，一样都是求不到宁静的生活，但终究不能同时舍弃——没有十年也有八年了，杨看着自己面前的这个矛盾，顿时不知道要不要迈开后面的一个步子，总是停滞在那里，没有进步，也后退不得。  
现在也是一样，杨文理任凭自己停留在街巷的中央，全然不顾身处未知的城市中等待着他未知的命运。  
不止一次被先寇布教训说缺乏身体本能上的敏锐，杨认为既不是骑士之类的武人又没有会引来太多危险的地位，身体的警惕之于他是一种无用的存在；于是敷衍掉每次先寇布的提醒，安然自得地抱着新找到的书籍缩到角落，自欺欺人地以为对方再不会为此事打扰到他的阅读。到如今杨文理终于明白了先寇布的苦心——就算不为了什么暴力目的，能在关键的时候自保，也应该训练身体能力——至少不会像现在这样，在原本觉得空无一人的街头被人形物体撞到而翻倒在地。  
正悔不当初，杨文理尚未看清楚所谓的人形物体究竟是何种模样，那倒压在他身上的物体便挣扎着起身——看来，那肯定是个人了。  
看身形轮廓，并不像罗切尼人一般健壮，但身长绝对是罗切尼北方人那样的高挑。头发不长，发梢齐齐地贴在颈部，从唯一露出的一些细小的颈部轮廓中就能看出此人不至于瘦骨嶙峋，但也快接近了。他没有看向杨，仅仅背对着，动作有些虚浮地支撑身体想要站起，似乎力不从心；渐渐显露出急躁，在臂膀加大幅度之间，夜行才穿着的斗篷微微扇动，有种只有贵族宅邸才熏染的香气带着苍白的奢华裹着多特蒙约晚春清晨的空气弥散开来，嗅着嗅着其中还包括着毒药才有的柔和味道，那个人像是被药物浸染透了一般，根本无法将身体上的气息藏住。  
直到他的喉间发出用尽全力的声音，杨才回过神来，想起不能这样僵持，应该助他一臂之力，好让自己也站起来。双手搭上眼前的肩膀，却立刻感受到那身躯的震颤，随后那颤抖仿佛是错觉般消失了，显然明白了杨的意图。很快，杨发现了错误，以现在的体势，凭自己的力量将身上人扶起是不可能的事。心中正着急，那人倒是聪明地借了他的助力，摇晃着起了身，急匆匆地准备离去。但在略瞥了仍坐在地面上的杨一眼之后收住了脚步，缓缓转身直视着他的眼睛。  
如果要以面孔特征来划分国家的话，杨一定会把眼前的人划入莱克利北部的民族，那里的人们的脸总是如此聪慧得冻结在那里，目光分明是锐利的，可又要将抹不去的侵略性含混在看似谦恭的优雅中。但轮廓的分明使他看上去与他的身高相符，一个典型的罗切尼北部男子，只不过稍显纤细。一言不发的眼神里尽是静谧，杨被这种注视搅和地无所适从，一时间不知应该如何从地上爬起来，等到对方伸手拉他，才有所反应。  
连声说着谢谢，杨也几乎忘记其实是对方撞倒了自己，只是想到被看上去如此虚弱的人扶起，他真是惭愧到了极点。那人也不理睬他，挪动步子向前——杨这才发现刚刚一直在眼前晃动的头发竟然是花白的，就算那张脸上体现的形容憔悴遮盖了真实的年龄，但他肯定不超过了三十五岁吧，究竟是何种残酷的生活折磨了他的躯壳呢？  
“啊，请等一下……”差点又偏离的主题，杨突然找到了重点，想留住前方的男人，“请问，从这里要怎么走才能去布朗格教堂？”  
本来没有抱着太多的希望，这个问题却出乎杨的意料留住了那名男子。“你要去那里？为什么？”“这个……”杨文理第一次遇上被问路对象质问动机的状况，完全不知道该怎么说起，直接的理由不便提及，而幌子又没有准备好，挣扎了一会儿才继续回答，“听朋友说那里是罗切尼境内最古老的教堂，所以想去看看……”很清楚自己的脸上永远贴着异邦的记号，杨觉得没必要隐瞒这些，只是不知道在这样的节日里显示“凑热闹的异教徒”这重身份会不会引起什么不愉快的纷争。  
“如若虔诚，请不要去布朗格教堂朝圣。”没有任何指引，他转身继续向前，边走边说，口吻很有教士的感觉；似乎是想到了什么，他又扭头过来补充道，“不过，这好像对你并不适用……那就没关系了。”  
被对方若有所指的话语弄得思路不清起来，杨觉得刚刚看见的那一回身大概只有散乱在前额的浏海的摆动是切实的，进而才是那句宣讲台上才能听到的语气。“请问，为什么虔诚的信徒不能去那个教堂朝圣？”杨追了上去，像是直觉告诉他，跟着眼前的男人就能走到目的地。等到两人平齐，杨近距离看到那张脸，血色全无，却尽力维持着飞快的速度。他难道不去看那万人空巷的祭典吗？他在似乎存在的时间限制里急着要做些什么？他是谁，为什么会有似曾相识的感觉？  
杨文理忽然间想起先寇布曾经对多特蒙约教廷新任教皇、那个有名的阴谋家巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦的描述——虽然先寇布述说的时候口气强制着压抑出平静，但杨知道他肯定免不了许多个人色彩——如今却觉得，如果那位奥贝斯坦是眼前的人的话，或许原先以为的“个人评价”可能是极为客观的，毕竟难得有哪两人之间的“个人评价”可以达到基本一致的水平。  
但这种假设很可能不成立——巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦应该正以教皇的身份主持今日的早礼，他是不可能出现在这里的。  
“多特蒙约这一带曾经是北方山民所认为荒野，而春神正是从南方的荒野向北方走去，所以古萨玛人在这里的一眼泉水上建立了春神的神殿。”他的声音在陈述的时候总是隐含着一种不稳定的波动，细微地上下着，无意中便吸引去了旁人的注意，“而古时那泉水就在现在的布朗格教堂之下——那里本是古代神祗的圣地，后来圣者萨兰多，或者是他的门徒之类的人来到这里为了消除这种崇拜才把教堂建在原先的神殿之上。”  
“啊，这我也听说过，”看来先寇布说得没错，杨顺着思路分析，却发现了疑点，“但这样的教堂对于上帝的子民来说不应该更具意义吗？一个代表着上帝对于古代神祗的置换的圣地，信仰的强大扭转，或者说是，上帝胜利的战场……”杨文理分析到这里猛地停住，如果对方是教徒，那他所说的话理应构成对上帝的不敬；不过，那个平静的男人仍旧是一贯的平静，仿佛说完自己的话题之后，有什么艰难的任务就完成了一般。“信仰在这里胜利，但上帝的慈悲从未降临到这个教堂。从多特蒙约建造完毕的那天，或者说从多特蒙约教廷形成的那一天，这个教堂谨守的任务就是为教廷惩罚那些明明坚持着对上帝的信仰却与教廷逆向而行的教民。”脚步渐渐趋于平缓，与他并行的杨都感觉到了，上下打量一番，除却那斗篷中隐约闪亮出的只属于杨印象中在洁西卡手中看见过的秘宝的光芒，引发了先前对他的身份那种莫名的猜测，“早先的泉眼沉入更深的地下，而且已经干枯，原先的圣殿变成了囚禁无辜地笃信着上帝的‘异端’教民的地牢，那里传来悲惨的叹息，时时不断……你认为这样的地方可以被称为朝圣之地吗？”  
话音刚落，那双灰蓝色的眼睛就将深沉的视线转移到杨文理的身上，让刚有些纳闷的杨有如惊醒一般，顿时明白了那眼神中的意义。他说不出话来，猜测连证明都不需要，这个神秘的男子在告诉他他寻找的人的下落。难道后面那封奇怪的信就是出自这个人之手？杨迫切地想知道答案，但他却无法问出口；明明是并行而立的两人其间却笼罩着一层厚薄不一的迷雾，一切似乎只能点到为止。  
了然的目光，陌生而又莫名熟悉的男子丝毫没有犹豫就径自甩开杨，恢复了先前急速的步伐。走出一定的距离才略停了停，抬起右臂直指某个方向，丢下一句：“现在不是礼拜日，你进不去的。不过你的朋友应该知道进去的办法。”接着一刻不停地消失在街道的尽头。杨没有追上他，只是在后来顺着他的指示看见了那座古老的建筑来到它前面狭小的广场。  
烟雾缭绕，却大门紧闭的布朗格教堂，还有配合着庄重与安宁，在广场的井台下欢快地流动着的水音，都诉说着许多年前的曾经，每每新年，春神都从这里出发，踏遍北方各地；而晚春时节，他又从北方回到这里，在泉水中洗去尘土，安眠着待望下一年的旅途。  
布朗格的香烟气息揉合在井底浮动而上的清新中，竟如方才遇见般得熟悉，令杨文理呆坐在井台上，直到先寇布一行找寻到他，传达帝国宰相大人的正式邀请……

其实早就猜到，迷药中的女王“贝蒙达勒夫人”根本没有解药，但奥贝斯坦仍抱着尝试的心情向玛娅求援。玛娅的回报是另一种毒剂——不能消解，只能中和，永不可兼得的恶作剧。  
近三个月的适应期，新的毒药将身体调节得不可理喻，但不可否认，“贝蒙达勒夫人”的药效在一天天的降低；用量仍然是小号滴管中的两滴，但身体苏醒的速度一点一点地加快，身体的变化愈加剧烈，往往在侍童清晨服侍的清洗之后就开始回转过来。在这过程中，终于从希尔德处听到了教会军收整完毕回到多特蒙约的消息，其中包括从塞伯克新王族那里得到了“圣女洁西卡”、以及教会军被教廷分裂而作为奥贝斯坦认命的临时统帅的阿达尔贝特·冯·法伦海特看似挂名教会军海军统领实则被虚设架空之类的事。奥贝斯坦没有直接授意希尔德去做任何事，连最初联系玛娅取得中和剂都是她个人的意愿；接下来的事奥贝斯坦也无意将她带入不利的境地。他必须离开，无论为了七海之主的奇迹或是为了自己；但就算找回了离开宰相府邸的力量，他也无法离开由被莱因哈特全盘掌握的皇城近卫军镇守的多特蒙约；自己甚至连教皇这一身份都失去了。  
于是有了利用蔷薇骑士团以及杨文理与前纳尔亚拉女公爵的交情的计划。今天是圣母诞生祭典的第一天，在奥贝斯坦看来，一切都很顺利。  
杨文理是个与想象差距颇大的男人。他没有一般武将的身体力量，没有敏锐的直觉，漫不经心的神情时常浮现在明显来自异国的脸上，甚至在理解别人话中意义的方面都显得有些迟钝，要是让莱因哈特手下的某些将领看到，或许要不平地嚷嚷起来，大家竟然是被这样一个男人欺骗了很久。如果奥贝斯坦转换了视野从另外的角度看，这样的杨文理可能才是真正的杨文理；这样的杨文理才是真正可怕的存在，足以令莱因哈特震惊。  
按理说，今天的晚些时候莱因哈特便要约见杨文理，这个时间大概已经开始了他们的会面——这次会面会对莱因哈特产生何种的影响呢？他理应不似那些平常的武将，对杨文理如此的形容产生松懈的致命伤，但他会不会想与杨文理达成什么一致，或者要求杨的某种帮助？  
奥贝斯坦猜度不出莱因哈特的真意，也不愿在此事上浪费精力，他只是知道，莱因哈特目前并没有去牵制杨文理的砝码——连那位女公爵也不在他的手上。  
继续保持着原先药效导致的状态，奥贝斯坦知道用不了多久他的“强制中和”行为就会被莱因哈特发现。在这之前，他需要的混乱一定得出现在多特蒙约。  
莱因哈特到来的时间并没有比往常晚多少，但没有按平时固定的顺序纠缠于奥贝斯坦的身体。他仅仅坐在床沿，说起今天的庆典，说到艾尔威·由谢夫二世那令人不能忍受的顽劣，然后是“教皇大人”的用心与虔谨，再后来是那些归国的流放犯们的感恩。说完便停止在那里，丝毫没有提及杨文理的打算。  
沉默弥漫在整个卧室，在大床的穹顶上下跳窜着，挤压出不安散播到空气中。奥贝斯坦就算扭头过去视线也只能触及莱因哈特的背影，不同寻常地，他找不到往日的坚决，迫不及待般地发出声音：“怎么……”“巴尔，我想请教你一个问题，好吗？”他的声音被莱因哈特难得的请求吞没，只能咽回嗓中扭曲成单个肯定的音节。  
莱因哈特转过身来，也不急于发问，默默地扶起奥贝斯坦的上半身，让他半倚半坐；奥贝斯坦察觉到身体陷入了背后的枕头中，试着稍稍挪动，但完全没有力量，只能直直地对上莱因哈特的眼睛，冰冷的蓝色一如既往。  
“巴尔，你说我究竟是应该找玛娅还是找你去索要那位纳尔亚拉的女公爵，‘圣女洁西卡’呢？”难得皱起他形状优美的眉毛，莱因哈特把这个罕见的表情的威力用到了极致。令人不寒而栗的神情，奥贝斯坦反射般想要逃离但两边的去路都被莱因哈特的手臂阻挡，如果没有巨大的力量，根本别妄想逃开。  
而在此时，莱因哈特似乎结束了语言上的质问，转变成了气势上的。一寸寸地逼近，莱因哈特呼吸中的热度已经扫上他的鼻梁，扰乱了他企图表现出冷静与漠视的初衷……强烈的空白闪过，转眼间，奥贝斯坦发现自己已经挣脱开了莱因哈特的束缚，整个身体都逃到床的另一头，右手紧紧握住床柱；他不知道挣脱的力气是从何处而来，他只知道自己现在的面孔应该是如何的狰狞。  
对峙，而不是彻底的逃脱。奥贝斯坦任肉体与莱因哈特的眼睛一起僵持在那里，直到那双眼睛的主人爆发出孩子般无忧无虑的大笑。  
“你显然得意忘形了，巴尔，”莱因哈特那般笑容仿佛在十岁之后就伴随着少年的矜持而消失殆尽了，“你甚至没有察觉我今天把药的份量增加到三滴了！”  
奥贝斯坦已经无力支撑惊讶的表情了。  
“中和剂的效果就那么好吗？三滴‘贝蒙达勒夫人’！你早就可以在我离开时走出这个房间了……”那仅仅是笑吗？奥贝斯坦迷惑了，紧握着床柱的手无意识间便滑脱下来，盯住莱因哈特那个越见复杂的神态，根本不知道应该作何反应，“你为什么不逃走！？巴尔！明明可以动了，你为什么不逃离这里！你逃跑啊！你快逃啊！！巴尔，你快逃离我啊！！”  
几乎可以称作疯狂的笑声和叫嚣，毫无逻辑的语句，不可理喻的莱因哈特……奥贝斯坦有那么一瞬怀念起能冰冷到眼底对着他嘲弄个遍的莱因哈特，因为那样的莱因哈特才配得上他的坚持，那才是真正无法动摇作为七海之主辅佐的奥贝斯坦的最佳神情。他虽然明白莱因哈特并不是真的会放手任他离开，但他忍不住相信现在是一个绝佳的机会；可是他又清楚的地知道自己断裂的思维所做出的反应——他没有逃离，反而膝行着向前——他看到莱因哈特的笑声因这个动作而停滞，他听见莱因哈特的五官因这个动作而扭曲，那张渐要脱去少年气韵的脸庞随着他的靠近扭动出新的表情，仿佛一个孩童在面临一顿责骂时在下一秒就要大哭出来的委屈。  
但奥贝斯坦没有给他哭泣的机会。伸手抓紧似乎从来不敢触碰的耀眼金发，在眼前这个可怜孩子的唇上，奥贝斯坦深深地刻印自己的吻。  
神圣的，既不是来自教皇，也不是来自任一神明的神圣的吻。


	16. 南风的礼物

曾经不止一次地想象过，虽然这个胸膛并不舒适，也能在那幼小的孩子遭受了什么委屈之后，向他敞开，让他安心地在里面哭泣，把金色的头发和白皙的小脸揉弄个一塌糊涂，最后对自己露出雨过天晴般的笑容——这是多么令人欣喜的场景啊……  
可是从未看到那孩子的眼泪，自从如此想来之后。一次都没有。奥贝斯坦总会在心中矛盾地替自己辩解，但无论怎么说都想不通，没有眼泪，对于一个孩子来说究竟是好还是坏。  
奥贝斯坦发现，这些年来，他一直默认没有泪水的孩子才是好孩子，所以他才会在如今的状况下夺去这个大孩子哭闹的权力。夺去的瞬间，他才意识到自己的错误——明明想看到一个哭闹的孩子奔向自己寻求安慰，为什么却忍心连自己的想往都剥夺呢？停下唇边的吻，单纯的唇与唇的胶结，仅仅是安抚，而不会有欲念；移开脸便看见先前那孩子气的神情舒缓得像梦幻一般，仿佛他的主人早已沉入梦乡。莱因哈特似乎也察觉到了对方气息的离开，想张开眼睛确认什么；刚看见光亮，便引得对方的不满，像是要将他的眼睛再次合上一般，离开不久的唇又回到原位，深深浅浅地摩擦着，仿佛嘴巴失去了说话的权力，只有依靠这样的结合才能倾诉心中的言语。  
一次离开，再一次重叠，连续不断的星星点点，其实并不知道这其中应该诉说的语句究竟是哪些，曾经好像有过许多，但卯足了劲要说个痛快的时候，霎时失去了说出的意义，剩下的只有肌理的接触和交错融合。  
渐渐的，就会渴求更多。之前紧张地咬死的牙关松弛下来，完全忘记呼吸的少年想找到空气，却被贪婪的舌尖钻到了空隙，贪婪地搅动起属于少年的贪婪，让不知节制的年轻欲望带来胸口的一阵抽搐，纠缠间只能抢夺对方口中残留的气体。幸好，莱因哈特尚有一线领悟力，在听见另一边愈发混浊的呼吸声时找对了管道，这才有余力将黏着的吻延长下去，越来越黏腻。  
从婚礼到现在，四个月的时间，纵使有无数个唇唇相合，无数次肉体接触，这样的亲吻是莱因哈特所陌生的；其实对于奥贝斯坦来说，这也是熟悉不得的——虽然与罗严塔尔有过放荡异常的尝试，但与莱因哈特的意义总不同于与罗严塔尔，亲吻包含的意义，是不能与罗严塔尔完成的。  
本身就高过莱因哈特，再加上自己跪在床上而他只是坐在床边，奥贝斯坦的这个吻颇有些居高临下的气势。时间长了，犟不过莱因哈特的力道，放低身体，双手顺着柔韧卷曲的头发滑下，勾粘在发梢与背脊之间，反而拉近了身体的距离，若是唇瓣分开便不知该把它们再放到其他什么地方去才好。春季临近结束，莱因哈特身上服饰日渐单薄，限制不住的温度，奥贝斯坦最害怕同时也最需要的温度，从两层衣衫下透出，包裹在他光裸的肌肤上，瞬时就令人忍不住迷恋，用力地搂得更紧，想把那种感觉嵌入身体的任何角落。这下连唇都没有空隙接上了，划过嘴角，滑过耳际，只能触碰彼此的颈项。  
在沉迷于罗严塔尔所营造的情欲陷阱的日子里，奥贝斯坦抑制着，却抑制不住要怀疑自己是否是一个渴望他人身体的人；他总会开脱说那不过是罗严塔尔的狡猾，以丰富的经验与高超的技巧来为巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦创造出另一付躯壳。可是现在，疑问依旧，不同的是这一瞬间他想不起罗严塔尔的曾经，莱因哈特从夜风中带回的清香永远没有奢靡的酒气，青涩干爽的味道，连怒火都是不含杂质的。  
这是与色欲完全不同的……奥贝斯坦如此想着，双臂突然被抓住，他被迫与莱因哈特拉开距离，承受着不解的目光。但那也没有持续多久，莱因哈特凑上了自己的双唇，像是在确认之前的感觉一般，翻覆着寻找，又像是个好学的孩子，迫不及待地实践着老师的讲述。有一刻的不安，因为莱因哈特阻止了奥贝斯坦手臂的动作，它们只能紧贴在身侧，将上身支撑在那里不至于倾倒；很快他便后悔了，后悔自己先前的举动无异于一头自视过高的羚羊教会了幼狮捕猎的方法，而自己不幸地沦为狮子的第一个猎物。  
18岁，这个年纪大概总是饥饿着的，似乎永不了解满足为何物。光是这样的接触，奥贝斯坦就觉得自己原先的气势和坚定的气力都被抽了个精光，右臂支持不住，斜塌了半边身体；而另一边猛地被莱因哈特一扯，整个人都倒陷在深色的锦被里，发出沉闷的声响；身体压在小腿上，努力抽出放松，却立刻踢到了床头的木雕，一阵生痛，伴随着胸口早已被遗忘的沉重凉意一起砸向冲昏的头脑。  
那柄十字架，“萨曼妮亚的钥匙”，如今仍然在奥贝斯坦的胸前荡漾。这代表什么？秘宝的价值并不能吸引他，相信也吸引不了莱因哈特；他相信那最初只是莱因哈特对他的一种嘲讽，华丽庄重又浸染上细腻，没有一样是他应有的，是他无法承受的重量。奥贝斯坦一次次地想要甩开，但又被莱因哈特一次次地挂上；如果这真是嘲讽，如果其中的占有并不代表他所期望的情感，那他不愿察觉它在此时出现在两人之间，阻挡着真实，吸收着热力的流窜。想摘下但没有手，想从莱因哈特的控制中解放，挣扎的幅度惊动了依旧沉溺在他口中的少年，凝视着他，竟然像读懂他的意思一般，注意到了那硕大的坠饰。  
出乎奥贝斯坦的意料，莱因哈特将“萨曼妮亚的钥匙”纳入口腔，吮吸着，仿佛那并不是一个死物，而是另一件灵物，其上跳动着人类才有的灵魂。奥贝斯坦无法直面这样的莱因哈特，他没有余裕去猜想这般动作的暗示，原本身体间暧昧的热流仅有这一处尚且冰冷，全因这样的动作，最后的阵地失守在烈火熊熊之中。  
莱因哈特的神情不下于找到新玩具的孩子，在眼前身躯上新旧交错的伤痕间戏耍，看上去像忘记这些伤痕的罪魁就是自己一般。从十字架跑到周围的皮肤，再从伤痕间跑回十字架，觉得有趣，或是表示欣赏，奥贝斯坦看不出之间的差别，只是锲而不舍地用空闲出的双手遮挡自己的身体——在衣冠整洁的莱因哈特面前，他却赤身裸体，袒露不正常的消瘦和丑陋的疤痕——但莱因哈特阻挡了那双手的阻挡，仍专心于自己的玩乐。双手很是忿怒，离开身体去拉扯对方的衣物。缠绕间衣服的主人不满于它们的拙劣，自己出手，但这回不仅是衣服的缠绕了，数十根指头都缠绕在一起，越帮越乱。索性不去搭理，莱因哈特又咬回奥贝斯坦的唇舌；奥贝斯坦并不乐意，后退着身子想躲开，想重新拉扯顽固的衣服，但退着退着后背就撞上床尾挡板上的纹饰，坑坑洼洼地和骨骼一起摩擦单薄的皮肉，痛觉令他不得不转移注意力，承受着莱因哈特如复习般一再重复的深吻；而无事的手指在一旁伺机钻入扯开一半的衣摆，刚贴合上少年的肌肤，就贪恋得放不开手，滚烫的身体，远甚于自己。  
迷惑间便任凭莱因哈特摆布，玩闹般的抚弄或是舔舐，都敌不过越来越靠近的热度；直到早已打开的双腿被略微抬起，他明白莱因哈特的要求，但他还是挣脱了那并不强硬的力量，扭转身体，躲避着莱因哈特的占有。他看见难得热烈燃烧着的冰蓝色眼瞳，迷惑的神色中的愧疚不知道究竟是自己的心理作用还是确实存在的。奥贝斯坦不能抛下他，从他6岁那年，或者更早的时候，就注定不可能。莱因哈特盯着拒绝自己却又放松身体，缓缓将手指伸向背后的奥贝斯坦，那仿佛是一个痛苦的仪式，咬紧嘴唇忍耐着自我施加的几近撕裂的震颤，但因为是在神注视下的仪式，种种不堪忍受的酷刑终究会带来献身神灵的虔敬欢愉；细长的手指渐渐消失，然后是第二根，进进退退地模式中蕴涵着不会停止的祈祷，带着朦胧的眼神沉入上帝的怀抱……莱因哈特夺出那向另一个男子献出的忠诚，把自己置换到那茫然的视野中，让奥贝斯坦的虔诚、痛苦或是欢愉仅仅属于他一人。  
突如其来的空隙，身体的每寸地盘都在轻声哼叫着渴望，细碎地颤栗着分成无数个部分扯动最后的理智。找不到莱因哈特，找不到另一个体温的存在，只能摸索着附近的床柱，攀挂着垂吊的布帘，未能抓紧任何，下身便被冲击撼动，刹那间被填满的饱涨感，令勾住布料边缘的手猛一下坠，整个穹顶都被带动着摇晃作声。  
通过那唯一的连接，奥贝斯坦很快就找到莱因哈特的存在，像抓住浮标般地将他的头揽进怀中，又似乎成了安慰，揉乱了金发的纹路，配合着节奏纷乱的冲撞把他的肌肤与自己的编织在一起，分不清谁属于谁。这样的画面多少与曾经的想象有些类似，只不过还缺少男孩从未流下的眼泪——就算没有，也便足够了。  
不曾预料的是，在被灌注入湿粘得可以将两人永恒相接的烫热之时，胸前被烫热的水滴湿润，奥贝斯坦惊愕地凝视着划过少年面颊进而被自己的肌理吸收的液体，不可抑制地决堤，洗礼在第一次前后浑然一体的高潮中。  
而莱因哈特的宁静，已似香甜睡梦般宁静，让奥贝斯坦的脸上也浮现难得舒展的神情。但很快，狮子张开了眼睛，提起上肢准确地找到奥贝斯坦的嘴唇，辗转出新的劫掠……  
从近似晕厥的状态中醒来，发现金色的头颅正乖顺地蜷缩在自己的怀中，奥贝斯坦看看四周，原来两人已经斜躺在床边的地面上，地上的寒冷逐渐蚕食着身体里的暖意，但他没有改变这状况的意思。窗外的光线告诉他，现在仍是半夜；之前这短暂的时间几乎将先前四个月的一切洗刷了个一干二净，现在留存的记忆只有在哈赫勒初秋的草地上，他带着莱因哈特无忧无虑的滚动笑闹，一扫莱因哈特浑身甩脱不了的阴霾。  
也就是这样的睡眠——那时他二十岁，而莱因哈特，尚不足六岁。  
没有“七海之主”，或者说，那个问题仅仅只出现于玛娅的嘴边，其他人并未将它当作生活的全部。  
但是，现在，一切并不是这样……  
触摸到胸前的吊坠，旋转着扭开顶端第一颗红宝石，将浅黄色的液体含入口中，渡到莱因哈特的嘴里——这一系列的动作根本没有犹豫的余地。奥贝斯坦就要离开，为了“七海之主”，为了莱因哈特，也为了巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦本身。  
从东北方向传来的骚动声响已经到达了这里，奥贝斯坦确认迷药“维罗妮卡”的药效已经发作，起身拉下床上的被子覆在莱因哈特身上。就算回忆和梦境再美丽，醒来的时候现实都不会依照那种美丽发展。  
这是我给你上的最后一课。也是给我自己的第一课……  
一直守在门外的侍童推门进来，递上准备好的衣物。这个还不满十岁的红发孩子名叫艾密尔·齐列，是莱因哈特府上医生的儿子，遵从莱因哈特的吩咐来照顾奥贝斯坦。奥贝斯坦不知道玛娅在莱因哈特的身边还布下了这样一个孩子，或者说，他甚至觉得这个孩子并不是玛娅手中的棋子，但艾密尔为他先前与杨文理见面的出逃提供了全部帮助，丝毫没有理由没有目的般的举动。  
眼前的场景在一瞬间让奥贝斯坦又想起了哈赫勒的遥远时光，而眼前这个艾密尔，就像是那段日子中的另一个孩子，默默地站在一旁，懂事至极，如同忠实的仆从一般。  
那莱因哈特一生的好友，早逝的少年齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。  
临走前最后看了沉睡的少年一眼。那真的是给少年的最后一眼，因为如若再次相见，奥贝斯坦将面对的是一位沉稳的青年，一如12年前那般，在奥诺海的波光中展露着王者之姿。

不出所料，布朗格教堂地下封闭已久的通道被什么人开启，石砌的墙壁如同奇迹般碎裂在那里，粉末状的石屑一地都是。  
蔷薇骑士团……你们果然掌握了这种技术吗……收拾起心中对未知强力的担忧，奥贝斯坦跨过变得低矮空洞的石墙，进入传说中建国之时被鲁道夫大帝封起的出城地道。黑暗得分不清方向，但绝不能点灯，要想走出这里只能听凭自然的直觉的敏锐。若不是另一头未被填土，现在这坑道中的气体任何生命一定无法容忍，不多会儿便会渐渐走向死亡；但城外的出口奥贝斯坦曾经勘察过，虽然微弱，但它透入的气体尚可呼吸。这样看来，刚才蔷薇骑士团的人们应该是在杨文理的带领下从这里失望而归了，通道里全无人声……不，不对，呼吸的声音，回荡在弯曲的道路四周，我的？还是其他人？奥贝斯坦迷惑了，摒住呼吸，一动不动地聆听，那呼吸声在一点点靠近。究竟是什么人……奥贝斯坦在斗篷中摸索到方才法伦海特交给他防身的匕首，想抢先一步制住对方。  
那就在不远处的呼吸也停下了，似乎在寻找什么，但很快又移动着，以难以防备的速度向他所在的地方袭来。来不及拔出匕首，奥贝斯坦只好躲闪，视觉丧失的偏差，自己的腿部还是被一个力量箍住。  
“洁西卡到底在哪里？！她绝对不会被囚禁在这里！”声音一出，奥贝斯坦便知道对方是谁，无论多努力掩饰也瞒不过异乡口音的罗切尼语，话语中甚至还搀杂着萨玛人的古老词汇。杨文理，这个男人并没有放弃而是继续留在这里寻找吗？还是说，其实在打开这个地道的瞬间他就已经明白清晨的巧遇只是为他人作嫁衣的骗局？  
不能在这里纠缠下去，奥贝斯坦用力甩脱了腿上的重压，没走几步杨文理又追了上来，混乱间抓住他的胳膊，继续自己的疑问。奥贝斯坦意识到可以一次又一次地甩开他，但不能完全摆脱。不经犹豫拔出了匕首，在牵制住自己的物体上狠狠划下。听见了惨叫，他向前跑去，直到那个声音没有紧跟上来才放心似的停住脚步。  
“去找外面那些佣兵从这里出城！或者，”奥贝斯坦不知道这种类似愧疚的心情从何而来，他为杨文理及蔷薇骑士团的人们留下了后路，“或者就去找莱因哈特要你们的女公爵，等着你们的将是与她一样的命运！”说完就不再回身，径直寻找出口。走出了二十步的距离，他听见后面受伤的男子用颤抖的声音问道：“……你到底是谁？”  
你不已经猜到了吗？奥贝斯坦再没有说一个字，等到重见光明，消失了四个月的伍利兹·克斯拉正牵着马匹守候在那里，一同前往哈赫勒。克斯拉说他无法进入多特蒙约城一步所以疏忽了职责，奥贝斯坦无意责怪，他只是在上马前回望多特蒙约的城墙，莱因哈特执拗着用来囚禁自己的牢笼——或许并不只是这里，整个七海都是牢笼的组成，但是，七海这个牢笼太广阔，我可以享受那种被束缚的自由。  
半年多未见母亲，玛娅的脸上已经刻满了与年龄相符的皱纹，苍老到命定的边缘。她不能安坐，要将奥贝斯坦送到更加安全的地方，比如罗切尼之外，但在罗切尼之外何处不是乱世？奥贝斯坦天真得以为这时的玛娅可以有着她从未露出的属于母亲的表情，但她身体上的焦躁不能顺利传达到脸上，玛娅思考着，说出的话仍似轻描淡写。正犹豫间，山崖下传来密报，莱因哈特率少量的多特蒙约近卫军进入哈赫勒。这不奇怪，就算是“维罗妮卡”也不一定能限制住莱因哈特许久，就像奥贝斯坦能够抵挡住“贝蒙达勒夫人”一样。  
玛娅二话没说就拉起他冲出房屋。他们没有向山下逃去，而是走上山崖最险恶的尖端。在那里，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯失去了他的生命，掉入奥诺海的浪涛之中。奥贝斯坦隐隐有种预感，但他尚未开口，玛娅就停下脚步，扭头看着他，顿了顿才说：“置死地而后生……巴尔，你是我的儿子，我相信你的生命力。”说完，粉黛未施的苍白的唇印上他的额头，恰巧在两眉中央。奥贝斯坦想说些什么，但被玛娅挡了回去。  
“护住头部，记得换气。”玛娅此时仓促一笑，仿佛听见了马蹄靠近的声音，“巴尔，乖乖的，去找南风婆婆帮忙吧，很好找的……”这样一说，奥贝斯坦完全明白了她的意思；将秘密隐藏在这里，他不知该对玛娅作何评论——不过，暂且没有任何机会去评论了……  
奥贝斯坦记得，自己在被玛娅推入海中之前眼中的景象。背对着北方的奥诺海，一贯静谧的海水柔和地敞开怀抱，几乎可以想象那温情的蓝色包裹躯体的瞬间；即将升起的太阳还没有送出光芒，夜色渐渐泛开灰白，迷离在山崖与屋舍的暗色之间；视线的边界出现一抹金色，那很可能就是莱因哈特的发色，但奥贝斯坦更相信，那是擦过身体的南风的颜色，从大陆的最南端，带来被沙漠的色泽染上金光的国度的美好，带来相距不远的夏天的消息。  
那是未来七海间流淌着的唯一颜色，属于莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆狮子旗的颜色。  
在这之前，我将在遥远的土地上替你撒播金色的种子，等待着那庄严时刻的临近，萌发！

 

第一部 完


End file.
